Good as Gone: First Installment to GONE Saga
by SamJayandHolyMae
Summary: The sudden appearance of Annabelle Causley in Forks throws everyone off their game, especially when they discover her ties to Edward's human life. Her presence and unusual talents causes discordance between Edward and Bella but most importantly, the course of Jacob's life is changed the moment he looks into her eyes. AU by HolyMae.
1. Chapter 1

**All characters except for Annabelle Causley and a few others belong to Stephenie Meyer…and, of course, the writer is not receiving any profit for this story whatsoever.**

**This is an AU of Stephenie Meyers' Twilight series. This story starts after Eclipse, two weeks before Edward and Bella's wedding.**

Chapter One

Moonlight filtered through the thick foliage, lighting the way as she moved through the forest, stealthily following a familiar scent. It was very faint but it stirred long forgotten memories.

She slowly approached the edge of the forest, keeping to the thick trunks of the trees, making sure she didn't make any noise. Looking around the large tree she was hiding behind, her eyes widened as she watched one of her kind in the middle of the meadow, his arms wrapped around a girl that smelled distinctively human.

Sniffing the air, she felt her mouth water at the scent of freesia. Even though that freesia smell was much more familiar, it was his scent that stirred those memories from another life. Narrowing her eyes, she watched the breeze play with his bronze hair, wafting his scent towards her, again and again.

Resting her head against the tree trunk, she continued to watch the couple as they slowly waltzed around the meadow. Closing her eyes, she focused her mind, wanting to hear their conversation –if they were having one.


	2. Chapter 2

**All characters except for Annabelle Causley and a few others belong to Stephenie Meyer…and, of course, the writer is not receiving any profit for this story whatsoever.**

**This is an AU of Stephenie Meyers' Twilight series. This story starts after Eclipse, two weeks before Edward and Bella's wedding.**

Chapter Two

Edward pulled Bella closer, breathing in her scent, enjoying her warmth as he slowly moved her in that 1-2-3 waltz step.

"I love you," Bella whispered as she looked up into his butterscotch eyes, her large brown eyes filled with the depths of her love.

"I love you," Edward dipped his head, pressing his lips to hers, smiling as her breath hitched and her heart sped up, "And thank you for being willing to let me teach you how to waltz."

"Well, since Alice is insisting we waltz our first dance as a married couple at the wedding, I thought it would be nice for me to dance on my own two feet instead of on yours."

Edward laughed as he twirled her around, pulling her back into his arms.

"I promise that you will be the most graceful and beautiful woman there."

Bella laughed, throwing her head back, feeling the breeze brush her skin. He leaned down and kissed her neck, loving the way her pulse leapt against his cold lips.

"The wedding is two weeks away," Bella buried her head into his chest, "Are you nervous?"

"No," Edward rested his cheek against the top of her head, breathing in the scent of her hair, "But then again, I am the one who wanted to get married. You kept putting it off until I finally convinced you."

"Edward, it's not that I didn't want to marry you," Bella kissed his neck, "It's just that, well, getting married at eighteen is not something –"

"I know, I know," Edward took her left hand, kissing the ring on her finger, "You're not getting cold feet, are you?"

"No," Bella pulled back to look into his eyes, "I'm so excited. Even though Alice did go overboard –and you went ahead and sent an invitation to Jacob even though I told you not to –I'm definitely looking forward to it."

"You are looking forward to the wedding," Edward cocked an eyebrow, his beautiful face displaying disbelief.

"I'm looking forward to the forever part."

"So am I," Edward whispered into her ear, his lips brushing against her earlobe.

The breeze shifted, bringing with it an unfamiliar scent. Edward stiffened as his eyes quickly scanned the edges of the meadow, his ears picking up sounds that were not part of nature.

"Edward, what's wrong," Bella looked up at him, picking up on his discomfort.

"There's someone out there," Edward kept an arm around her, trying to pin-point the scent, which kept changing directions with the shifting breeze.

"Whoever's out there, you need to come out now," Edward's voice had an edge of menace as he kept shifting his eyes from shadow to shadow. He cursed himself silently for not having been more attentive.

"Is it –is it a vampire," Bella whispered, wrapping her arms around his waist, looking around the meadow, goose bumps rising on her arms.

"Yes," Edward turned to his left, moving Bella behind him. He had finally zeroed in on the stranger.


	3. Chapter 3

**All characters except for Annabelle Causley and a few others belong to Stephenie Meyer…and, of course, the writer is not receiving any profit for this story whatsoever.**

**This is an AU of Stephenie Meyers' Twilight series. This story starts after Eclipse, two weeks before Edward and Bella's wedding.**

Chapter Three

Stepping out into the moonlight, she instinctively crouched into an attack position, keeping her eyes trained on him. Slowly approaching both of them, she shoved her gnarled raven-black hair out of her face. She knew she looked a mess –after all, she had been traveling on foot for weeks.

Locking eyes with his, she stopped in mid-step, her breath rushing out of her as his face brought back all those memories –

"Annabelle," Edward stepped away from Bella, shock written all over his face. The only reason he recognized her was because of all the memories rushing through her mind.

"It is you," Annabelle walked closer, her black eyes wide with shock and disbelief, "Edward Masen."

"You're –you're supposed to be dead," Edward took another step away from Bella, his eyes devouring her face, which was covered in dirt and grime. She reached up to brush dirt off her face, which just made more of a mess since her hands were dirty as well.

"No –" Annabelle dropped her hands, fingering the frayed edges of her faded checkered button downed shirt, "I mean, my parents did die but they decided to keep me."

"Who," Edward swallowed hard as his own memories of his past life, memories of this girl came rushing back, "Who changed you?"

"The Volturri –I don't know who changed me... I just know they decided to keep me," Annabelle shrugged, taking another step closer to him, "I've been with them ever since. I finally left three months ago... I couldn't take it anymore."

"You've been with the Volturri –all these years, you've been with the Volturri?" Edward reached out, briefly touching her face with his long fingers.

"Yes…" Annabelle cocked her head to the side, "I didn't know better –"

"Excuse me," Bella called out, her face slightly red and somewhat troubled. Edward turned guiltily, staring at his fiancée, wondering what to say. "How do you two know each other? What is going on?"

Annabelle cocked her head to the other side, her black eyes focusing on Bella. She unconsciously licked her lips as she sniffed the air.

"The Volturri would be interested to know you're still human, Bella" Annabelle stepped closer, her head snapping to the side as Edward mirrored her move.

"And I take it you'll be telling them," Edward snarled, keeping his golden eyes on her as he kept himself between her and Bella.

"They know I won't be human for long," Bella's eyebrows met in confusion, "How do you know who I am?"

"I've smelled you before," Annabelle stepped to the side, a small smile appearing as Edward moved with her, "In Italy. You never saw –nobody ever does. That's why the Volturri has kept me all these years…and no, I won't tell them. I'm no longer with them."

"Stop stalking her, Annabelle," Edward growled, shifting his muscles in preparation to spring. He recognized the thirst in her black eyes.

"Sorry," Annabelle stepped back, relaxing her stance, "Old habits die hard."

"Okay," Bella slapped her thighs in frustration, "Somebody needs to start explaining what is going on."

"Now's not the time," Edward pulled Bella into his arms, keeping his eyes on Annabelle, "The family is coming."

Annabelle tensed as six vampires entered the meadow from different angles, surrounding her to keep her from escaping. Turning full circle, her eyes jumped from vampire to vampire, her breath quickening.

"What is going on, Edward," Carlisle took a step closer to Bella and Edward.

"This is Annabelle…she's with the Volturri," Edward bit his bottom lip, wondering how he was going to explain this to Bella.

"Was –was with the Volturri," Annabelle shifted her weight onto the ball of her feet, looking at the gaps between the vampires, "I heard a lot about you –Carlisle, right?"

"Yes," Carlisle tilted his head, uncertain about this girl, "How did you know?"

"Aro thinks about you –a lot," Annabelle smiled a smile that let them know she had a secret, "Actually, he thinks about all of you –the Cullen family."

"Annabelle," Esme took a step forward, giving her a motherly smile, "Would you like to join us at our home?"

Annabelle frowned as she stared at Esme before her expression cleared and a smile flitted across her face.

"Yes, I suppose I could," she looked down at her dirty bare feet and torn jeans, "Although I'm in no condition to be visiting."

"We can get you some clean clothes," Alice spoke up, a smile blooming on her pixie face. Annabelle stared at her before returning her smile.

"Thank you but that's not what I meant," Annabelle turned to look at Edward, her eyes flickering between him and Bella.

"She needs to feed," Edward informed them all, pulling Bella in closer.

"She can't –not here," Jasper spoke up, staring at Carlisle as he send calming waves to Edward and Bella.

"I –I haven't fed in over three weeks," Annabelle muttered, shuffling her feet.

"If you know about us, Annabelle, you know we don't hunt humans," Carlisle pursed his lips in displeasure, "Forks is out of bounds so you'll have to go out of town."


	4. Chapter 4

**All characters except for Annabelle Causley and a few others belong to Stephenie Meyer…and, of course, the writer is not receiving any profit for this story whatsoever.**

**This is an AU out of Stephenie Meyers' Twilight series. This story starts after Eclipse, two weeks before Edward and Bella's wedding.**

Chapter Four

Annabelle stopped outside of the Cullen's family home and watched the rising sun. The rays bathed the off-white structure, giving it a Southern charm she had seen many times during her travels of the Southern states.

Sighing, Annabelle turned to look over her shoulder, staring longingly at the forest. She knew entering the Cullen's home would result in a long day of questions, explanations and possibly even arguments. Turning back to look at the Cullen's home, she stood still, her eyes following the activity inside the house.

She knew a lot about the Cullens, more specifically about Carlisle, Alice and Edward. Aro was absolutely obsessed with the last two, something she'd been aware of since they were in Italy. In all reality, the reason she had changed her course and headed to Forks was due to Aro's growing obsession with this family.

Narrowing her eyes, she watched as the front door opened. Holding her breath, she observed Carlisle as his eyes swept the front yard, looking for her. She was confident he wouldn't see her unless she wanted him to and she wasn't yet certain if she was ready to face all the Cullens at once.

"She's out there, Carlisle," Edward came out to stand next to Carlisle, shoving his hands into the pockets of his black slacks. Annabelle smiled –she was standing right in their line of vision, "I can smell her."

Her smile turned into a smirk, knowing full well they would not see her unless she wanted them to. It was a talent she had learned to master but not her only talent. Her most important talents, though, came natural to her.

"Are you sure she'll come back," Carlisle leaned against the door frame, closely watching Edward's face.

"Yes," Edward kept staring her way, even though he couldn't see her, "Yes she will."

Annabelle's arched eyebrows lowered as she stepped forward, knowing full well Edward didn't believe what he had just said.

"I'm back," she smiled at both of them, slowly sauntering towards them, well aware of the effect she could have on men.

"Were you standing there the entire time," Edward stepped off the porch, his eyes never leaving her face.

"Yes. I told you no one sees me," Annabelle's full-lipped mouth curved into a sensual smile, placing her hands on her hips as she turned on the sexuality. Even though she was a mess, not having had access to her clothes or a hairbrush in the pass three months, she knew she exuded raw sexuality –a talent she always used to her advantage.

Edward blinked as his breath stopped. He's never been dazed by anyone other than Bella so he didn't know how to react. In all reality, he couldn't understand his physical reaction to this girl from his past especially when she was covered in dirt, mud, twigs and leaves.

"Annabelle," Carlisle moved to stand next to Edward, "Why don't you come on in, get cleaned up while Edward goes get Bella?"

Annabelle's smile fell at the idea of having to see Bella again. She stared into Edward's golden eyes, knowing full well he could read her thoughts.

The feelings she had had for Edward Masen before her human life had ended were still a part of her. Edward took a step back, his face blank, not letting her know how he felt about her feelings for him. Turning, he walked to his silver Volvo, refusing to look over his shoulder to get a last glimpse of her.

Carlisle and Annabelle stood facing each other, both staring after Edward as he backed out of the graveled driveway. Annabelle crossed her arms, turning her eyes back to Carlisle.

"Thank you for opening your home to me," she kept her eyes on him, wishing she could read his mind.

One thing she knew for sure, his curiosity concerning her was fueled by a genuine concern for Edward and Bella. She only wished that their relationship were the only thing affected by her presence. Unfortunately, as she followed Carlisle into the house, she knew life for all of them would no longer be the same.


	5. Chapter 5

**All characters except for Annabelle Causley and a few others belong to Stephenie Meyer…and, of course, the writer is not receiving any profit for this story whatsoever.**

**This is an AU out of Stephenie Meyers' Twilight series. This story starts after Eclipse, two weeks before Edward and Bella's wedding.**

**AN: Thank you for the reviews! I appreciate them and they inspire me. Keep them coming!**

Chapter Five

Bella sat next to Edward on the couch, staring blankly at the TV screen as Emmett and Jasper played a racing car videogame. After the incident at the meadow, Edward had been distant with her. Even though she kept asking about this new vampire, Annabelle, Edward insisted she wait until they were all able to learn more about Annabelle and her reason for being in Forks.

She hadn't been able to sleep, due in part because of Annabelle but also because Edward hadn't spent the night. Turning to look at Edward, she noticed him glancing back at the staircase. They were all in the living room, waiting for Annabelle to finish cleaning up.

Bella wasn't sure what this girl looked like, due to all the dirt and grime, but since she was a vampire, Bella couldn't help but assume she was beautiful, just like the Cullens. One more beautiful female vampire to make her feel inadequate as Edward's fiancée.

"Dammit, Jasper, quit crowding me," Emmett growled, pushing the control buttons as he moved his car to the opposite side of the road.

"How long is it going to take her to finish showering," Rosalie stood up from her chair, walking towards the back windows.

"Be patient, Rose," Alice looked up from the book in her hands, "She was really dirty…and her hair, oh boy, what a mess! She might actually have to cut it."

"No I won't."

They all simultaneously turned, all shocked at seeing the girl standing at the foot of the stairs. Bella felt her stomach sink. Not only was she beautiful but the sexual energy pulsating through the air was clearly coming from her. Trying to be detached, Bella took stock of her.

Voluminous blue-black hair fell in waves to her tiny waist. She had an oval shaped face with dark arched eyebrows, large eyes fringed by long soot black lashes, high cheekbones, an upturned nose and a full-lipped mouth.

She had a ridiculously hour glass shaped body that was very well displayed by a tight t-shirt that left her flat stomach bare and hip hugging jeans that accentuated long, shapely legs that defied her small stature. Her small feet were bare and Bella couldn't help but notice how delicate and graceful they looked.

"Annabelle," Carlisle stepped forward, breaking Bella's focus, "Why don't you join us?"

Annabelle stared at Carlisle before stepping down into the living room. Taking the seat Carlisle offered, she frowned, knowing full well that now was not the time to use her sexuality so she turned it off. She quietly waited for them to start the questions. She wasn't sure exactly where to start.

"Tell us about yourself, Annabelle," Esme smiled at her, her golden eyes filled with honest curiosity.

"Which part," Annabelle arched her eyebrow as she crossed her legs.

"When were you changed," Carlisle sat next to Esme, his arm around her shoulders.

"I turned sixteen in 1915. My parents surprised me with a summer trip to Italy. We left Chicago the last weekend of April. We've been traveling Italy for a month when we visited Voltura. My parents wanted to tour Voltura castle while we were there. We came across a woman named Heidi –she scheduled our tour for later that evening. We met Aro, Marco and Caius, who invited us to stay for dinner. The last thing I remember was staring out a window before I felt hands on my shoulders and a sharp pain on my neck. The pain was unbearable…I remember wanting to die. After the three days, I was told my parents were dead. Aro was able to control me, mostly due to my newborn status. He was good to me…I began to see him as...a father. As the years progressed, I slowly started seeing changes in Aro. Changes I didn't like. I realized that there were more ways to live as a vampire than the way I've lived these past hundred years. I wanted to change, to live my own life, so three months ago, late at night, I left Italy."

She looked at each one in turn, the corner of her mouth lifting at the interest displayed on every face.

"Change," Jasper looked into her black eyes, "What exactly did you want to change?"

"In the last year, I started developing a conscience...so to speak. I was sick of Aro's lying and manipulative ways. Every time he told me it was our right as vampires to take human blood, I knew he was lying. He kept wondering about the way you lived your life, Carlisle. I was tired of all his lies…I wanted something different, but I knew I would have to run away. Aro would never let me go willingly."

Annabelle shifted her eyes from Carlisle to Bella. She wondered what Bella was thinking –somehow, she doubted any of this was of interest to her. She had a feeling that what Bella really cared about was her connection to Edward's past life. She tried not to smirk as she wondered how long it would take for Bella to get the courage to speak up.

"So you've changed your diet," Carlisle shifted forward, looking deep into Annabelle's eyes, which were still black. She stared into his golden eyes, knowing full well that he may not believe her.

"Yes," Annabelle crossed her arms, "And I must say, your diet is definitely an acquired taste."

"It doesn't look like you've changed your diet," Emmett spoke up from where he was sitting on the floor near Rosalie's chair, "In fact, it doesn't even look like you've fed."

"My system is still getting used to the new diet," Annabelle shifted in her seat, looking at Emmett, wondering if she'd ever seen anyone as big as him, "I haven't tasted human blood in over three months," breathing deeply, she instantly regretted it as Bella's scent filled her head, "And I made sure to feed before I returned. I didn't want to cause trouble what with Bella being here."

They all turned to look at Bella, realizing that even though they've become desensitized to her smell, a reformed vampire would have difficulty with her. Edward shifted, blocking Annabelle's view of Bella.

"Don't worry Edward," Annabelle gave him a mocking smile, "I'm not going to jump her. I'm not thirsty."

"Well, that's good," Alice shifted from her position next to Jasper, "Can I ask a question?"

Annabelle looked at Alice, instinctively knowing what she wanted to ask. Cocking her head to the side, she wondered how much she was willing to share. She caught Edward's smile out of the corner of her eye.

"Yes, you may."

"What is your talent," Alice voiced the question on everyone's mind, "You just suddenly appeared in my visions. It was disconcerting."

Annabelle chuckled, knowing full well what Alice was referring to. Uncrossing her legs, she leaned forward, tucking her bottom lip between her teeth as she turned on the sexuality, focusing it on Alice.

"Well…one of my talents is becoming invisible, so to speak. It's a mind thing. I can make you think I'm not there. It only works with vampires."

"One of your talents," Alice shifted in her seat, feeling slightly hot and uncomfortable.

"I'm multi-talented. The main reason why the Volturri decided to keep me," Annabelle sat back, turning the sexuality off as she turned her eyes towards Edward, a small smile on her face.

"What are your other talents," Carlisle looked at Edward, wondering if his son was able to read this girl's mind.

"Her sexuality is one of them," Edward was aware of Annabelle's thoughts, of her uncertainty on how to explain, "She can turn the sexual energy on and off like a light switch."

Annabelle smiled in appreciation. She wasn't embarrassed or ashamed of this particular talent; it was just that she never had to explain it to anyone before.

"What exactly does that mean," Rosalie frowned as she placed a possessive hand on Emmett's shoulder. Annabelle smiled at her, turning it back on. She watched Rosalie's eyes widened in surprise, which made her smile turn into a grin.

"It means I can use my sexuality to get anybody to do anything I want," Annabelle leaned forward, focusing all her attention on Rosalie. Rosalie gasped as she felt the sexual energy coming from Annabelle, which caused hers to react in kind.

"You mean men," Bella looked at Rosalie, frowning at her dilated eyes. Turning back to Annabelle, she gasped, finally understanding how it worked.

"No honey," Annabelle licked her bottom lip, her voice a little above a purr, "I mean anybody –human, vampire, man and woman. It's a case of my sexuality turning yours on. I can focus it on one person or widen it to include an entire room," Annabelle leaned back into her seat as she demonstrated, grinning as they all collectively gasped, their eyes trained on her.

"Kindly desist," Carlisle's eyes were dilated in awareness to her talent yet there was a look of displeasure on his face. Annabelle turned it off as she crossed her arms, carefully blanking her face. She wasn't used to people showing displeasure towards her. In fact, she was used to people liking her…well, the few that knew she existed.

"I can understand why the Volturri kept you since you can disappear," Alice looked at Annabelle, feeling slightly disgruntled.

"That's not the only reason. Although that talent is a major contributor to my main talent," Annabelle kept her face blank, trying not to care about what the Cullens thought of her.

"Your sexuality is your main talent," Bella sounded skeptical and somewhat disgusted. It was a gross unfairness that this drop-dead gorgeous vampire could play with other people's hormones –as if her looks weren't enough.

"No Bella," Annabelle frowned at her, "My sexuality is a talent I use for my own personal interest. No one in the Volturri even knows about this particular talent."

"So what is your main talent," Jasper stared at Annabelle, feeling the irritation in her but unwilling to do anything about it.

Annabelle looked at each one of them, knowing full well that revealing her most important talent may not be to her best advantage. She stared into Edward's eyes, trying to make up her mind.

Could she trust the Cullens with her talent? Would they let her be herself or would they use her as Aro had used her?


	6. Chapter 6

**All characters except for Annabelle Causley and a few others belong to Stephenie Meyer…and, of course, the writer is not receiving any profit for this story whatsoever.**

**This is an AU out of Stephenie Meyers' Twilight series. This story starts after Eclipse, two weeks before Edward and Bella's wedding.**

**AN: Emer, thank you for the reviews. They make me smile.**

Chapter Six

Annabelle stood by the floor-to-ceiling windows of the room the Cullens had given her. In the end, she hadn't been able to tell them.

Sighing, she turned to look at the room that was now hers. Looking at the walls, she wondered if they would allow her to decorate the room.

Pushing herself away from the windows, she walked towards the plush leather couch. It was black, a color she thoroughly disliked. Sitting down, she wondered how long it would take before Edward came looking for her.

Leaning back into the cushions, she watched the slow setting of the sun, grateful her room faced west. She loved sunsets, which, strangely enough, reminded her of a simpler life. She closed her eyes as she tried to remember the last time she had seen a sunset before her human life was taken from her –that's right, it was that very last human moment, when she looked out the window and marveled at the way the setting sun turned the stones of the Voltura walls a blood red with golden streaks.

"You have a beautiful view," Annabelle turned as Edward softly closed the door behind him. Turning back to the sunset, she held herself still as he took a seat next to her, "Alice was wondering if you would like to go shopping this weekend."

Annabelle looked down at the designer denim jeans she was wearing. She was a little more curvaceous than Alice, which was why the jeans she had borrowed from her fit a little too snug. A pair of Rosalie's would have been a perfect fit but it seemed that Rosalie wasn't willing to share what was hers.

"I take it she doesn't want me stretching out her clothes," Annabelle smirked, rubbing her fingers over the denim, keeping her eyes on the sunset. The sky was going from a deep red and orange to a gray and sable blue. It would soon be dark enough for the stars to shine.

"She just thinks it would be easier for you to have your own clothes," Edward leaned back into the cushions, crossing his arms across his chest, "And yes, you can do whatever you want with the room."

"Thanks," Annabelle turned to look at Edward's profile, "I don't have any money, though."

"Don't worry about that. I'll take care of it."

"Won't that bother Bella," Annabelle's smirk turned mocking as Edward turned to look into her eyes, "You spending money on an ex-girlfriend?"

"No," Edward's jaw tensed, "It's only a bother when I spend money on her."

"I'm sure it will bother her once she finds out who I used to be," Annabelle turned her eyes to the window in time to see the sun slip out of sight, leaving behind a dark blue sky darkening to black in seconds.

"I think that's a conversation that needs to be only between us three," Edward leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees as he stared at the dark blue rug between his feet.

"The sooner you tell her, Edward, the better," Annabelle crossed her legs at the ankles as she slid down the couch into a slouched position, "The last thing you want is for her to freak out about you and I without knowing the details. Especially since your wedding is, what, two weeks away?"

"Yes," Edward turned to look at Annabelle, "Bella is not the jealous type. At least I don't think she is."

"I bet she's insecure, though," Annabelle pursed her lips to keep herself from smiling, "If I were in her shoes, I'd be truly insecure about this whole situation. A new female vampire with connections to your human life…not only that, but I'm everything she thinks she isn't. Beautiful, sexy, graceful. I bet she's at home right now, wondering if I was all these things before I became a vampire. I bet she's freaking out right now because you are here with me instead of with her."

"No, that's not true. She knows better than to worry about that," Edward leaned back into the cushions, crossing his arms again. Annabelle chuckled softly, seeing his lie for what it was.

"Liar," Annabelle turned her body sideways as she leaned slightly closer to Edward, her voice low and sultry, "You don't believe that."

Edward held his breath as he looked into her black eyes, feeling the sexual energy directed at him. He knew that his physical reaction to her was due to her talent and yet, he couldn't pull away. Watching her lean closer, he wondered how exactly he was going to explain all this to Bella just as her lips touched his. He moved so fast, it was a testament to Annabelle's reaction that she caught herself before she fell face first into the sofa cushions. Looking up, she found Edward standing on the opposite side of her room, his face contorting with his effort to control his anger.

"Don't ever do that again, Annabelle," Edward growled softly, glaring at her, "I'm not a toy to play with…and I'm not yours to kiss."

"Edward," Annabelle stood up, taking a step towards him, stopping as he quickly moved from his corner to the door. He was about to walk out and Annabelle knew she couldn't leave things as they were, "Wait, please. I'm sorry. I won't do that again."

Edward turned to look at her, his breath coming in shallow spurts. He needed to get out of here, away from her. He needed to clear his mind, release some anger…he needed to go to Bella.

"Make sure you don't," Edward blanked his face, pulling in his anger, which was mostly at himself, "I'll tell Alice you'll go shopping with her. Also, I'm bringing Bella by tomorrow…so we can talk. Make sure you can be around her."

Annabelle nodded, holding herself still as he walked out without a backward glance, closing the door behind him. Sitting on the floor, she covered her face with her hands, feeling shame at what she had done. She and Edward had been such close friends when they were human. She recalled the day it had all changed…the day she had made a promise to him…a promise she had just broken…

_Annabelle smiled sweetly at the brown-eyed gentleman that had come calling. Her blue eyes twinkled as he talked to her about non-sense she didn't bother really listening to. All she knew was that she needed an escort for the opera this coming weekend and since Daniel was the catch of the season, she knew having him with her would make her the envy of all her debutante friends._

"_That is very interesting," Annabelle purred softly as she laid a hand on his arm, her fingers softly stroking the fabric of his coat, "And I would love to listen to more but, unfortunately, a family friend is coming over for a visit and I must attend to him and his family. I hope I can see you this weekend?"_

"_This weekend," Daniel stared deep into her blue eyes, his mind turning to mush as she smiled at him._

"_There's an opera at the Chicago Auditorium Theatre and I would love to attend," Annabelle lowered her eyes in an effort to look disappointed, "Unfortunately, Father would not be able to escort me and I haven't had any offers. I am hoping Mother will come with me but her health hasn't been well."_

"_If your father will allow, I would be honored to escort you," Daniel watched as a pretty blush stole across her alabaster skin, her eyes shining with sincere gratitude. He had never before met such an innocent sweet girl. _

"_Thank you. I am sure he will agree once you ask him," Annabelle leaned in and softly kissed his cheek before standing up, "I am really sorry to cut this visit short but I must go help Mother."_

_Daniel stood up, following her as she showed him out the door. Taking her small hand, he gently kissed the back of it before turning away, walking down the steps as she closed the door behind him. _

_Annabelle smiled triumphantly as she turned, her face flushing an embarrassing shade of red as her blue eyes collided with the mocking green eyes of her childhood best friend, Edward Masen._

"_I see you now have an escort for the opera," Edward gave her a mocking smile, "You sure know how to play them, Annie."_

"_Be quiet, Edward," Annabelle pushed herself away from the oak door, pouting prettily at him, "Besides, you didn't offer to take me so I had to find someone suitable."_

"_Daniel Burnham is a suitable escort indeed. Catch of the season is what you debutantes call him, is it not?" Edward crossed his arms as he gave her that patronizing look he knew irritated her._

"_Be quiet, Edward," Annabelle stopped a couple of steps away from him, "I need an escort for the opera and since you don't ever come calling, there was nothing I could do but settle for Daniel."_

"_Settle for Daniel," Edward shook his head as he smiled down at this girl that had been like a sister to him for so long and yet, something was changing between them, "I don't come calling, dear Annie, because I don't like your games. I'm not a toy and until you understand that, I am staying away."_

"_Eddie, I would never play games with you," Annabelle pouted, her eyes oozing sincerity that Edward knew was false._

"_There it is. You're still playing," Edward cocked an eyebrow, his green eyes still glinting with mockery, "And don't call me Eddie. I've out growned that name."_

"_Well, I've out grown Annie and you still call me that," Annabelle frowned as she turned away from Edward, feeling slightly hurt that he wasn't fawning over her as her other male suitors, "Besides, accusing me of playing games when you don't take me seriously is not fair."_

"_I'll start taking you seriously when you stop playing games…Annabelle," she turned to look at him, her eyes widening as the possibility of something happening between them flashed through her mind. Clasping her shaking hands, she stared into his green eyes, watching the mockery slip away. _

"_All right…you want me to stop playing games? You want me to be honest with you?" Annabelle walked closer to him, keeping her hands clasped before her to keep herself from touching him, "I like you Edward. I find you fascinating. I think, that given time, I could possibly fall in love with you. I never told you this because I believe you only see me as that irritating little girl that followed you everywhere and got you in trouble for teaching me to climb trees and hunt frogs. Edward…I've never told you because I didn't think you would take me seriously."_

_Annabelle stared into his green eyes for a few more seconds before embarrassment forced her to turn her back to him. She took a step away from him, intending to head to the kitchen, or somewhere private where she could cry, but his hand on her arm stopped her, pulling her around and into his arms._

"_I like you Annabelle," Edward stared down into her blue eyes, which glittered with unshed tears, "I find you fascinating. And with time, I know I'll fall in love with you…but I'm not willing to play the fool like your other suitors. I want us to be honest with each other, just like when we were kids. Promise me you won't play any games with me. I promise I will always take you seriously."_

_Annabelle smiled up at him as a tear spilled over, her fingers clutching his overcoat, "I promise I won't play anymore games with you."_

_Edward smiled down at her as he wiped the tear away with his thumb before leaning down and softly pressing his lips against hers. Annabelle shivered as her lips warmed against his and her body melted into his arms. Chuckling, Edward pulled back, keeping his arms loosely around her._

"_Give it time, Annabelle," Edward kissed her forehead before turning her loose, "We'll get to know each other all over again and before you know it, we'll be in love. And when that happens, we'll get married…have a family…grow old together…"_

_Annabelle's full-lipped mouth widened into a smile as she covered her cheeks, which were reddening, "You have no idea what it does to my heart to listen to you talk like that."_

_Edward laughed as he stared down at her, loving the way her face turned red whenever she was feeling a strong emotion. It had always been that way, since they were kids. Taking her left hand, he kissed each finger before tucking it into his arm, "My parents want to see you."_

"_Why," Annabelle looked up at him, feeling vulnerable yet safe._

"_Because they are certain you've grown prettier since the last time they saw you," Edward looked down at her, his eyes roaming over her lovely face, "And I must say, I think they are right."_

_Annabelle laughed as she walked towards the family room, Edward by her side. Life couldn't possibly get any better than this, she was certain._

Annabelle sighed as she fell back onto the floor, staring at the ceiling. She wasn't sure yet how to explain to Edward why she was here, in Forks, in the Cullen's home, back in his life, so to speak.

It was more than just a case of old emotions, faded memories, long-forgotten promises. It was more than just Edward and Bella and herself. She knew that in time, which was the one thing she didn't have, she would have to tell Edward, and the rest of the Cullens, why she decided to come to Forks.


	7. Chapter 7

**All characters except for Annabelle Causley and a few others belong to Stephenie Meyer…and, of course, the writer is not receiving any profit for this story whatsoever.**

**This is an AU out of Stephenie Meyers' Twilight series. This story starts after Eclipse, two weeks before Edward and Bella's wedding.**

Chapter Seven

Edward stared out the window, Bella asleep in his arms. It was two in the morning and he couldn't stop thinking about Annabelle.

It had been so long, a whole lifetime ago and yet, every hour spend with Annabelle brought all the memories back into focus. Burying his face into Bella's hair, he took a deep breath as a memory slipped through his guard.

"_No, Annie, that's not the way you do it," a ten year old Edward stood in a puddle, mud covering his shoes. He stared disgustingly at his friend Annie as she tried to catch a frog while avoiding the muddy puddle._

"_But I'll get my dress dirty," Annie pouted as she watched the frog hop to another puddle. Staring down at her patent leather shoes, she knew if she got dirty her mother would not be happy._

"_Then you shouldn't have worn a stupid dress," Edward grumbled as he jumped into a puddle, quickly scooping up the frog. Crowing with delight, he ran towards Annie, mud splattering everywhere._

"_There, see," Edward smiled down at the small girl, "I got you a frog."_

_Annie smiled up at him as she took the frog from his hands, "Thank you Eddie."_

Edward tightened his arms around Bella as he realized why that memory was so important. He remembered deciding that very day, as Annie stared up at him with those big blue eyes and that frog in her hands, that he would marry her when he was old enough.

Kissing Bella's shoulder, he wondered to himself what Annabelle was up to. He wasn't sure how much she had changed but one thing he knew –Annabelle always got what she wanted.

As he stared at Bella's sleeping face, fear grew at the prospect that what Annabelle wanted was to separate him from Bella.

He knew he would never leave Bella…but would Bella think it best to step aside? Would Bella let her insecurities get in the way? Would Bella leave him?

* * *

Annabelle gazed at the mountains as she leaned against the tree behind the Cullen's house. She knew that Edward would eventually show up with Bella and for that reason, she decided to wait outside. Even though she went out hunting after Edward left her room, she knew she couldn't be inside with Bella, not when her scent became much more concentrated in enclosed places.

Sighing, she pulled up her knees, wrapping her arms around them. She wasn't sure how this conversation with Bella and Edward was going to turn out. Resting her chin on her knees, she watched the clouds move lazily across the sky. She was enjoying being outside thanks to the cloudy weather. In Italy, she had to spend most of her time indoors due to the constant sunshine.

Annabelle turned just as Bella stumbled down the back stairs of the porch. Edward's quick reflexes kept her from ending up face first into the ground. Annabelle held in the smirk, wondering if this was a daily occurrence for Edward's fiancée. Turning her gaze back to the mountains, she patiently waited for them to join her.

"Enjoying the view?" Edward sat down across from Annabelle, pulling Bella down next to him. He wasn't sure how to start the conversation and if he had to be honest with himself, he wasn't sure he was ready for this talk.

"Yes," Annabelle turned to smile at Edward, her eyes briefly resting on Bella before she turned to look at the mountains, "I was always kept indoors in Italy. It's nice to be outside, breathe in the fresh air, watch the sky."

"Yes, yes, the weather's nice, you enjoy the outdoors, could we get to the point of this little meeting," Bella flushed as Edward turned to look at her, his eyebrows raised in surprise at her sudden outburst. Annabelle chuckled as she turned to look at Bella, seeing the irritation in her brown eyes.

"Sure," Annabelle shifted her body towards Bella, keeping her legs tucked into her chest, "What do you want to know?"

"How do you know Edward," Bella reached for Edward's hand, their fingers interlocked. Annabelle watched the light bounce off the ring on Bella's finger. She felt a constriction in the general area of her heart as she recognized that ring.

"Edward and I grew up together in Chicago. His parents were friends with my parents."

Bella looked at Edward, somehow sensing there was more to it than Annabelle's simple explanation of a childhood friendship.

"Is that all," she looked into Annabelle's eyes, which had a slight golden tint to them. Annabelle shifted her gaze to Edward, clearly telling him something.

"Well," Edward covered Bella's hand with his, turning his eyes from Annabelle to her, "not exactly. After Annabelle's season debut, we sort of began courting."

"Season debut," Bella swallowed hard, her heart beating fast as she realized her worst fear may be true.

"I was fifteen, a debutante in Chicago, and had a number of suitors before Edward and I realized there could possibly be something between us," Annabelle kept her gaze on Edward's face, watching his eyes shift between her and Bella. He was obviously torn between reassuring his current fiancée and not hurting his former friend.

"Did you two ever kissed," Bella tried to pull her hand out of Edward's but he wouldn't let her.

Annabelle stared at Edward as he stared at her, a memory coming to mind…

"_Annie, what are you doing up there," a fourteen year old Edward leaned against the maple tree as he looked up at his best friend, sitting on a thick branch several feet above the ground._

"_Hiding from Mother," Annie leaned against the trunk, her eyebrows lowered in agitation, "She's driving me crazy with the debut party planning."_

"_That's not until ten months from now," Edward grinned up at her, ignoring her obvious irritation as she stuck her tongue out at him._

"_I know that but Mother obviously doesn't care. Honestly, Eddie, I think she believes ten months is not enough time to plan the party of the season. It's absolutely horrible."_

_Edward shook his head as he pushed himself away from the tree trunk, "I'm coming up. Make room for me."_

_Annabelle wiggled closer to the trunk, taking her feet off the thick branch in front of her. Edward jumped, grabbed a thick branch and swung himself up to a higher branch. With a grace Annie envied, he made his way towards her, facing her as he sat on the thick branch before her, his arm around the tree trunk to keep him anchored. _

"_What's really bothering you, Annie," Edward looked deep into her blue eyes, seeing doubt and confusion that he couldn't understand. In all reality, understanding Annie had become a difficulty in the past two years. _

"_This whole coming of age thing…Mother says that after the party, I will be able to have gentlemen callers. You know…possible suitors that will then lead to a husband. Eddie, I'm not even sure I want to get married." Annie looked into his green eyes, wondering if there was a way to tell her best friend that she did want to get married but to the one she loved…_

"_Of course you want to get married, Annie. You're a girl," Edward leaned his head against the tree trunk, staring down at their feet, which were touching toe to toe. _

"_Well…what if one of them tries to kiss me?" _

"_You hit him –just like I taught you," Edward smiled at her, his eyes twinkling with mirth._

"_That's not what I meant," Annie blushed as she looked away from Edward, "I've never kissed a boy before. What if…I embarrass myself…because I don't know how?"_

"_Then I guess you need to learn," Edward shrugged as he looked over her head, trying to seem nonchalant, "I've never kissed a girl before but how hard can it be?"_

"_Are you suggesting," Annabelle stared at him with speculative eyes, "We learn with each other?"_

"_Why not? I mean…we're best friends…and that's what friends are for, is it not? To help each other out?"_

"_Alright," Annabelle sucked in a deep breath as their eyes locked, "How do we go about this?"_

"_Well, obviously, we meet in the middle," Edward smiled at her, enjoying the smile that blossomed across her face despite the red hue on her cheeks._

_Annabelle grabbed the branch with her free hand as she leaned towards Edward. Edward leaned towards Annabelle, placing his hand against her neck as their lips met briefly. Pulling back, he looked into her blue eyes, smiling at her before he pressed his lips firmly against hers, feeling an electrical current run down his spine. He was kissing his best friend and yet, he was starting to see her as more than just a friend…_

"Annabelle was the first girl I kissed," Edward looked away from Annabelle as he felt Bella tense. Staring down at her, he reached up to take hold of her chin, forcing her to look at him, "That was a long time ago Bella. Things have changed. You realize that, don't you?"

"Were you two in love," Bella cursed herself for asking but she felt a burning need to know.

Annabelle looked away from both of them, her eyes trained on the far off horizon. She didn't think it was her place to answer this question.

"Were you," Bella turned to Edward, her gaze demanding an answer from him. Edward looked into her brown eyes, knowing his answer may destroy everything he held dear.

"Yes."


	8. Chapter 8

**All characters except for Annabelle Causley and a few others belong to Stephenie Meyer…and, of course, the writer is not receiving any profit for this story whatsoever.**

**This is an AU out of Stephenie Meyers' Twilight series. This story starts after Eclipse, two weeks before Edward and Bella's wedding.**

Chapter Eight

Annabelle slid her hand down the tree trunk, brushing the dirt away to reveal the gash she had left as a marking. Hunkering down to her knees, she dug her fingers into the soft dirt at the base of the tree.

Alice had scheduled the shopping spree for the coming weekend and even though Edward had offered to cover her expenses, Annabelle didn't feel comfortable taking money from him, especially after the strain she had caused between him and Bella.

Annabelle hadn't lied when she told Edward she had no money. Her personal assets were a little more –glittery, so to speak. Her fingertips brushed against leather, bringing a smile to her face.

"You're too close to the treaty line."

Annabelle froze, keeping her hands wrapped around the leather pouch. Slowly turning her head, she looked over her shoulder, her eyes resting on a large russet skinned dark haired man. She felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on end as an unpleasant smell reached her nostrils. Wrinkling her nose in distaste, she looked into his dark eyes, seeing the hostility she had heard in his voice.

"Treaty line," Annabelle asked calmly, refraining from making any sudden movements. Her ability to sense danger was legendary and she knew that this man was no mere human –in all reality, his smell was quite…canine.

"Yes…you are three feet away from it. The Cullens or any of their kind is not allowed pass the treaty line. I take it from the color of your eyes you are with the Cullens?"

Annabelle looked down at the pouch in her hands, her eyebrows lowering. She sighed as she slowly got to her feet, "Yes…I suppose I am. I'm Annabelle Causley…the newest Cullen member."

"I'm Sam Uley," Annabelle noticed his muscles tensing in response to her movements, "Chief of the Quilete tribe."

"Well, Sam Uley," Annabelle took a step back, adding distance between herself and this man, "I just came to retrieve something of mine. I won't come near your treaty line again."

Turning her back to him, she quickly walked away, her long hair fluttering in the midnight breeze. She wasn't sure what to make of that encounter but she knew she would be asking Edward.

Reaching the Cullens' home, she stopped to admire it in the moonlight. It was so different from the Italian villas she had seen for the past hundred years or the Chicago brownstones she faintly remembered. The Cullens' home seemed almost mythical…just like its inhabitants.

Reaching the front door, she quietly entered, hoping no one was waiting for her. Looking around, she found an empty living room. She quickly climbed the stairs, reaching her room in seconds. Closing the door behind her, she sat cross-legged in the middle of the room, placing the pouch before her.

"Hope you haven't been waiting long," Annabelle pulled the drawstrings, having seen Edward sitting at the far end of the leather couch from the corner of her eyes.

"No, not really…I came back soon after Bella fell asleep," Edward joined her on the floor, sitting in front of her, his legs crossed. Annabelle looked up at him, frowning before her face cleared.

"Liar," Annabelle shook her head as she looked into the pouch, "You've been here for several hours."

"And you know this how," Edward kept his eyes on Annabelle's face as she turned the bag upside down, spilling its contents onto the dark blue rug.

Annabelle shrugged as she sifted through the tangle of jewelry, trying to find a certain piece. Edward looked down, his eyebrows rising at the amount of jewels. Tugging at a necklace, Annabelle pulled it out of the tangled mess and handed it to Edward.

"That was the very first piece Aro gave me…at the end of my first year. After that, he made it a habit of giving me something new every year."

Edward held the choker in his hands, examining the alternating starburst diamonds and small square cut rubies. The clarity of the stones was amazing and Edward knew the value of this piece would be very high.

"What was it like," Edward handed the choker back to Annabelle, "Your first year with the Volturri?"

Annabelle took the diamonds from him, holding them gently in her hands as she turned to look out the window at the moon, "It was…I belonged to Aro. He kept me in this large bedroom and brought me my meals…so to speak. I was his protégé…but that wasn't all. It was strange. He treated me as his child yet...he used me in so many ways. It got worst after he discovered my talents. He favored me, constantly rewarded me for what I could do. Thanks to my mind trick, only Aro, Marcus and Caius know I exist. Otherwise, I'm sure Jane would have found a way to get rid of me…she's always trying to win Aro's favor."

Annabelle turned to look at Edward, placing the choker beside her as she filled the leather pouch with the rest of the jewels. A cultured pearl necklace slipped through her fingers and landed on the rug. Annabelle picked it up, a small smile on her lips.

"He gave me this last year, after that incident with you, Bella and Alice. I assured him that Bella would be changed and this was my reward."

"You were the reason he let us go," Edward's eyebrows lowered as he recalled that evening, "I thought it was Alice."

Annabelle chuckled softly as she dropped the pearl necklace into the pouch, pulling the drawstrings closed, "It was a combination of Alice and me. I confirmed what Alice showed him."

"What exactly is it that you do, Annabelle," Edward stood up and walked to the couch. He kept his eyes on her as she moved towards the dresser, opening an empty drawer and placing the bag inside. She shut the drawer as she turned to look at him, cocking her head to the side. As children, she had been able to trust Edward with anything. Could she trust him now?

"Of course you can. I haven't changed much. I can still keep secrets," Edward crossed his arms, leaning back into the cushions, a small smile on his lips.

"You know," Annabelle joined him on the couch, keeping space between them, "I was the one that wrote that letter to your parents, letting them know that my parents and I were dead. Aro didn't know I did that…not until after I mailed it. All I could think about was you and what you would say if you found out what I was. I couldn't stand it, seeing your face when you realized I was a vampire…a monster."

"It hurt," Edward turned his body towards her, keeping his arms crossed to keep himself from touching her, "I couldn't stop thinking about you. At the time it seemed so unfair to me how my future with you was taken away from me. That year after you were gone, it was the hardest…"

"I thought of you all the time. It drove Aro crazy. He was quite possessive and my memories of you made him jealous," Annabelle reached out and took Edward's hand in hers, "I'm sorry I had to hurt you. I just knew I couldn't go back to you. I was no longer the girl you fell in love with."

Edward stared into Annabelle's eyes, seeing that golden tint to them. It looked like her system was starting to get used to the new diet. Reaching out, he softly touched her face, remembering how she used to blush whenever they were together.

"I understand why you did what you did, Annabelle," Edward dropped his hand to his lap as he pulled his other hand away from hers, "But what I don't understand is why you are here."

"Surely you must have some idea Edward," Annabelle moved away from him, walking to the windows, her arms crossed in an attempt to protect herself, "I never stopped loving you."

"Annabelle," Edward stood from the couch and slowly approached her, reaching out to touch her shoulder. Without warning, she turned and wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face into his chest. Edward stood frozen for a few seconds before gently settling his arms around her.

"You gave her my ring," Annabelle looked up into his face, a deep well of sadness evident in her eyes. Edward pressed his lips against her forehead, sighing deeply as he realized there was a part of him that still had feelings for the girl Annabelle used to be.

"I know," Edward pulled away, unwilling to apologize for his love for Bella. Taking a few steps back, Edward looked deep into Annabelle's eyes, "Annabelle, please…don't do anything to mess up my relationship with Bella. She's the one I love now. She's the one I want to spend forever with."

Annabelle watched Edward walk out of her room, closing the door softly behind him. Annabelle sighed as she turned to look out the window. The hours passed by and soon the moon disappeared as the sun began to rise.

Even though Edward had claimed he loved Bella, Annabelle knew there was still a part of him that belonged to her and always would. Now all Annabelle had to do was make a decision…


	9. Chapter 9

**All characters except for Annabelle Causley and a few others belong to Stephenie Meyer…and, of course, the writer is not receiving any profit for this story whatsoever.**

**This is an AU out of Stephenie Meyers' Twilight series. This story starts after Eclipse, two weeks before Edward and Bella's wedding.**

Chapter Nine

Bella opened her eyes, looking across the room into Edward's golden eyes. He was sitting in her rocking chair, wearing denim jeans and a charcoal gray t-shirt. He gave her that crooked smile she had come to think as hers, the one that made her heart stutter then speed up.

" 'Morning beautiful," Edward's eyes warmed up as she pushed herself up into a sitting position.

Bella smiled back as she ran her fingers through her hair, trying to make it look decent. Pulling back the covers, she moved towards him and sat on his lap as she did most mornings. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she rested her head on his shoulder.

"What's bothering you Bella," Edward whispered against the top of her head, his arms around her, breathing in her scent.

"Nothing," Bella refused to look at Edward, knowing full well she couldn't hide her emotions from him.

"Bella," Edward pulled back, looking down into her eyes, "You were restless all night. You kept arguing with yourself."

Bella pulled back, moving out of Edward's arms, "Look Edward…can I have a human minute?"

Edward nodded, watching Bella gather her toiletries and clothes, all the while avoiding his eyes. He felt a knot in his stomach, fearing Bella's behavior had to do with yesterday's revelation. He turned his eyes to the window as she walked out of the room.

* * *

Bella closed the bathroom door behind her, turning to look into the mirror. Her hair looked like its usual morning haystack and she could see the doubt and fear on her face that had plagued her in her dream.

Washing her face, Bella couldn't help but recall her disturbing dream.

_She and Edward were walking through the forest towards their meadow, holding hands. The joy she felt at being with him was indescribable. As they broke through the trees, they stopped at the edge of the meadow. Right in the middle of the meadow stood Annabelle, her hair flowing to her waist, wearing a dazzling white dress. _

_Edward dropped her hand and walked towards Annabelle, not once looking over his shoulder. Bella stood still as Edward took Annabelle into his arms. _

_Staring in horror as Edward and Annabelle kissed, Bella felt the breeze pass right through her. Looking down at herself, Bella opened her mouth to scream but no sound came out as she watched herself disappear._

Bella shook her head, forcing herself to come back to the present. She slowly brushed her hair, keeping her eyes on her reflection. She couldn't help but be afraid she was going to lose Edward again. She needed time to think, to figure out what she was going to do with this new situation.

Brushing her teeth, she recalled the last time she had seen Jacob. He had told her that he would have been Bella's natural course if vampires didn't exist. Bella knew in her heart that it was true, that she would have loved Jacob completely had Edward never been in the picture. And even though she did love Jacob, she couldn't choose him over Edward.

Pulling on her clothes, she wondered if the same concept applied to Annabelle and Edward. It hurt to think that if vampires didn't exist, Edward would have been with Annabelle a hundred years ago and Bella would never have met him. The very idea threatened to re-open that gaping hole in her heart.

She couldn't think that way. After all, vampires did exist and she had met and fallen in love with Edward Cullen. He was her fiancé and he loved her. He wanted to spend the rest of eternity with her and she with him.

But…could he still love Annabelle? Was Annabelle here to take Edward away from her?

Could she live knowing a part of Edward belonged to someone other than herself? Could she keep herself from resenting the love he once had for Annabelle?

If the worst did happen, could she survive letting go of Edward for his own happiness?


	10. Chapter 10

**All characters except for Annabelle Causley and a few others belong to Stephenie Meyer…and, of course, the writer is not receiving any profit for this story whatsoever.**

**This is an AU out of Stephenie Meyers' Twilight series. This story starts after Eclipse, two weeks before Edward and Bella's wedding.**

Chapter Ten

"Annabelle, what are you doing up there?"

Annabelle looked down and smiled at Edward, standing directly below her. She was sitting high up on a tree, looking out into the horizon, pondering.

"How'd you find me?"

Edward shrugged as he leaned up against the tree trunk, "I went to your room…then I just followed your thoughts."

"Right…I forgot to disappear," Annabelle grinned at him, lifting her eyebrows invitingly, "Want to join me?"

"Sure…make room for me." Within seconds, Edward was sitting on the branch next to her, smiling at her. They both felt it, that pull of what used to be. Annabelle knew how easy it would be to fall back to who she was back then but she knew a hundred years of immortality would not allow her to do so.

"What are you thinking?" Edward leaned against the trunk, crossing his arms. His eyes never left her face, not understanding the need in him to be near Annabelle. He couldn't seem to stay away from her and he knew blaming it on the fact that she was his only connection to his human life was an easy way out.

"Like you don't know," Annabelle stretched her legs out before her, she too leaning against the tree trunk, "I was thinking of tomorrow's shopping spree with your sisters. I'm not sure they like me and I don't think I'll be able to be around them for long."

"Don't worry about Alice and Rosalie…they'll come around. It's just the idea that you can take their men away from them that is keeping them on edge," Edward grinned evilly at her, knowing full well that comment would illicit a strong response from her.

Annabelle glared at him, her mouth opened in shock at the preposterous suggestion, "Yeah, like I'm going to do that. Besides, I'm not interested in Jasper or Emmett."

"Oh really? Who are you interested in then," Edward wanted to take the words back as soon as they escaped his mouth, knowing full well who Annabelle was interested in. Turning his head, he stared at the mountains, refusing to look at her even though he felt the heaviness of her gaze.

"You know the answer to that," Annabelle looked down at her hands, lacing her fingers together, "But since we're talking about that and significant others…where's Bella?"

"She needed some time to herself," Edward shrugged, trying to convince himself that he wasn't worried at Bella's insistence for time alone when he knew full well something was bothering her.

"Ouch…bet you're hoping she doesn't back out a week before the wedding," Annabelle kept her voice light, doing her best to keep the conversation at a surface level, hoping that would help get their old friendship back on track.

Edward turned to look at Annabelle, searching her face for any sign of malice. All he saw was the face of his friend, the one he knew he could trust as before. "She won't back out…in fact, to prove to you that I believe that, I think you should buy a dress for the wedding…and the rehearsal dinner."

Annabelle stared at him, a frown on her face. A smile spread across her face as she continued to stare at Edward.

"You don't believe me," Edward cocked his head to the side, frowning at her.

"No, interestingly enough, I do. On a surface level, you're worried that the wedding may not happen but subconsciously you know you're going to marry Bella. Tell me something," Annabelle's smile turned into a grin as her eyes glittered with merriment, "If Bella refuses to marry you, are you planning on dragging her down the aisle and forcing her to say 'I do'?"

Edward laughed, "Not dragging her as much as throwing her over my shoulder."

Annabelle joined him, her laughter clear and sweet. It had been so long since she had laughed.

"Tell me Annabelle," Edward looked into her eyes, smiling at her in a way that would let her know she could trust him, "What is that mysterious talent of yours? Every time I get around to asking, you sidetrack me. What are you afraid of? Why can't you trust me?"

Annabelle stared at him, her breath stopping. She knew Edward Masen had been trustworthy…she wasn't so sure of Edward Cullen.

"I'm not sure," Annabelle turned to look out into the forest, watching the fluttering of the leaves as the breeze blew by, "I met a friend of yours last night."

"A friend," Edward cocked an eyebrow, knowing full well that Annabelle was trying to sidetrack him again.

"Yeah…Sam Uley. He was somewhat rude…told me I was too close to some treaty line. Told me he was chief of the Quiletes or something like that. Was rather adamant that the Cullens weren't allowed pass the treaty line."

"Yeah…we're not welcomed into the La Push reservation," Edward leaned his head against the tree trunk, his thoughts going to Jacob Black. No one had heard from him in over two months. Even though Bella didn't talk about him, Edward knew she was worried about Jacob's sudden disappearance. She still called out his name in her sleep, something Edward didn't tell her because he knew she knew how much that hurt him.

"He seemed to know who you were…more specifically, what you were," Annabelle turned to look at Edward, her eyebrows raised in that familiar way that let him know she was hoping for more information.

"Yes, the Quiletes know what we are. Sam Uley is head of the pack…they've actually done a great job at tolerating us."

"Head of the pack," Annabelle gasped as she sat up straight, quickly grabbing onto the branch above her as she felt herself shift from her seat, "Are you saying Sam Uley is a werewolf?"

Edward chuckled at the look on incredulity on Annabelle's face, "Come on Annie. Vampires exist…why does it surprise you that werewolves do too?"

Annabelle leaned back against the tree trunk having gotten her balance, her mouth still opened in shock, "I just…wow. You're right, it shouldn't surprise me; after all, I am a mythical creature. It's just that…the Volturri insist that there's no such thing as werewolves…according to legend, they are the only other creature that could destroy a vampire. I guess that's why the Volturri insist they don't exist…nothing like a lethal enemy to cramp your belief of indestructibility."

"And you swallowed that lie," Edward cocked his head to the side, his eyes narrowing as he watched her face.

"No, they insist because they actually believe it. If they had been lying…" Annabelle's eyes widened as she turned to look at Edward, a smile on his face, "You know! You know what I can do."

"Well, after much thinking and pondering, I figured it out. And, of course, you just confirmed it," Edward gave her a smug look, quickly grabbing on to her as she reached out to push him off the limb. Annabelle gasped as she quickly wrapped her legs around the branch she was sitting on, keeping herself from falling. This, of course, defeated her intention of knocking Edward off the tree. Edward laughed as he found his balance, letting go of her arms. Annabelle huffed, crossing her arms as an achingly familiar pout appeared on her face. Edward couldn't help but feel that tug towards her.

"Annabelle, you know you can trust me," Edward reached out to take her hand, lacing their fingers together as she turned to look at him, her pout still in place. With his free hand, he reached out and flicked her bottom lip with his finger, "Tuck that back in. You know it doesn't work on me."

"Are you going to tell the others," Annabelle looked down at their linked hands, "And since when does my pout not work on you? You used to fall for it all the time."

"Yes, well, that was back when I didn't know better…as for the others, I'm sure you'll eventually trust them enough to tell them yourself." Edward dropped her hand, knowing full well that even though he wanted to reestablish their friendship, he wouldn't be able to do so until both of them got over their feelings for each other, more so Annabelle than himself. He cared immensely for her, and he knew a part of him still loved her for having been his first love, but he knew there was no hope for her, not when Bella was in his life, in his very soul…if he had one.

Annabelle quietly dropped down from the tree, leaving Edward behind as she took off in a run, needing to clear her mind. It hurt deeply but she had made her decision. She still loved Edward and wanted him but she knew if she placed herself between him and Bella, not only would she lose the opportunity for something special with Edward, but she would lose her friend once again. As much as it hurt, Annabelle knew standing back and letting Edward be with Bella was what she needed to do.

Of course, there was always Bella. Would she think it best to step back and let Edward return to Annabelle? Or will she hold on so tight to Edward that he will eventually come to Annabelle himself?


	11. Chapter 11

**All characters except for Annabelle Causley and a few others belong to Stephenie Meyer…and, of course, the writer is not receiving any profit for this story whatsoever.**

**This is an AU out of Stephenie Meyers' Twilight series. This story starts after Eclipse, two weeks before Edward and Bella's wedding.**

Chapter Eleven

Annabelle leaned against the tree behind the Cullen's home –she was starting to think of it as her tree. The sun was starting to set, briefly pulling her out of her misery and loneliness as she watched the sky change colors and the mountains shift as their shadows darkened and lengthen.

"Why are you always outside," Annabelle turned to see Jasper approaching her, faintly glittering as the sun's diminishing rays touched his skin. He sank down gracefully, three feet away from her, crossing his legs and making himself comfortable.

"I was always kept indoors," Annabelle kept her eyes on this blond vampire, noticing his good looks with disinterest. He had a distinct Southern charm and aura she had learned to admired while traveling the Southern states, "Won't Alice be bothered if you sit out here, alone, with me?"

"No –she trusts me."

"But she doesn't trust me," Annabelle pulled up her knees against her chest, wrapping her arms around them.

"True," Jasper shrugged, "Which is why she's working on wedding plans by that window."

Annabelle looked up at the window he pointed at, seeing Alice's outline as she sat by a desk, working on plans for Edward and Bella's wedding. Annabelle knew Alice was able to see everything going on by the tree from that window. She smiled ruefully as she turned her eyes back to Jasper. He was sitting still, staring at the mountains, his face clear of all thoughts.

"Why are you here, with me?" Annabelle couldn't help but feel a bit suspicious, wondering if Carlisle had sent him to get information out of her, information she wasn't ready to share.

"You're exuding these waves of misery and loneliness," Jasper turned to look at her, his golden eyes glinting with empathy, "I couldn't take it anymore so I thought I'd come and keep you company."

"That should take care of the loneliness," Annabelle muttered sarcastically, resting her chin on her arms as she turned her gaze back to the setting sun.

"Yeah…I know we haven't been very welcoming –"

Annabelle scoffed as she turned to look at Jasper, "Aside from Edward, all of you have been very cold towards me. So much so I'm not sure I want to go shopping with Alice and Rosalie tomorrow after all. I don't like being glared at and disliked."

"You got to understand, Annabelle. None of us know why you are here and it is very clear from the feelings coming from you and Edward that there is something, or used to be something, between you two. We've all grown to love and care for Bella and we don't want to see her hurt. She's part of our family." Jasper leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees as he kept eye contact with her.

"I understand that…she's family and I'm not. There's no need to worry…Edward has made it very clear that he loves Bella. I learned to be without him for the past hundred years and I am positive I can continue the same way," Annabelle looked down at her bare feet, wiggling her toes against the grass.

"If you believe that, why do you feel hopeless and lost," Jasper tilted his head to the side, his golden eyes expressing the feelings running through her. Annabelle narrowed her eyes at him, once again wondering why he was talking to her.

"I'll deal with it," Annabelle frowned at him before turning her face away.

"You're mad at me," Jasper reached out to lightly touch Annabelle's shoulder, wanting to offer her comfort. Annabelle shifted, putting more space between them as she glared at him.

"Yes, I'm mad. But not just at you. Your entire family thinks I am here to wreck Edward's relationship with Bella. You believe me to be a whore that will seduce him into leaving her. Well, I can tell you right now, Edward was my friend before he was anything else. I care a great deal about him. I am not going to make him miserable when I know where his heart is," Annabelle stood up, looking down at Jasper as her anger grew despite his efforts to calm her, "Excuse me for feeling hopeless and lost, but Edward was the reason I've made it this far. He was the reason I decided to leave the Volturri and change my life. It's not easy having to give up the very reason why I still exist today, why I am still myself and not some monster bent on killing anything with a pulse. I've managed to keep my identity because of what Edward meant to me. That's my burden to bear, not his. I'm not a selfish person…I won't risk Edward's happiness in my struggle to keep myself together. And I refuse to let any of you continue to believe otherwise."

Jasper stayed where he was as Annabelle stalked off, heading towards the mountains, her hair fluttering behind her. He realized what a mistake he'd made into believing Annabelle was a conniving slut –Rosalie's words, not his –instead of seeing her as she truly was. A hurting sixteen year old still unable to cope with the way her life had been drastically changed. Wishing he could throttle the Volturri with his bare hands, he now understood why Edward seemed torn between Annabelle and Bella.

Bella may be the one he loved now…but Annabelle was the one his life had centered around. As crazy as it sounded, Edward was still tied to Annabelle…that explained why he felt responsible for her. Shaking his head, Jasper stood up and headed to the house, wanting to share his new discoveries with Alice. If anyone would understand, it would be Alice and he knew she would do everything possible to rectify the situation. With luck, Alice would become a much-needed friend to Annabelle.

* * *

"I like what you've done to the room," Annabelle looked up to find Alice leaning against the doorframe, a tentatively friendly smile on her face. Swallowing hard in an effort to dislodge the knot in her throat, she couldn't help but feel grateful for Alice's offered friendship. Aside from Alice, Edward was her only friend.

"Thank you," Annabelle placed the book she had been reading onto the arm of the burgundy suede sofa she had bought to replace the black leather one. She beckoned for Alice to come into the room and take a seat, shifting to tuck her feet under her, "I really enjoyed the shopping spree. You're a lot of fun…as for your sister…well…" Annabelle shifted her eyes to the windows, knowing full well saying anything to a Cullen about a Cullen was not a smart idea.

"Give her time. I know right now she's acting like a bitch with a stick up her butt," Alice grinned as Annabelle's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "But she'll come around. It's always been hard for her to let others in. Rosalie is barely warming up to Bella and she's been around for about two years."

"Uh…two years," Annabelle shook her head, brushing her fingers against the gold cashmere throw draped over the back of the sofa, "I sure as hell don't stand a chance then. Not when she's convinced I'm here to steal away your men."

"Where did you hear that," Alice chuckled, feeling uncomfortable because Annabelle was hitting a little too close to home. Annabelle looked at her, seeing right through her pretence at not knowing what Annabelle was talking about.

"Edward told me," Annabelle sighed, wiggling deeper into the sofa cushions. She let her head fall back, looking at Alice through half closed eyes. Alice leaned back into the sofa, biting her bottom lip before turning to look at Annabelle.

"Edward's always had a big mouth," Alice sighed loudly, crossing her arms in a show of frustration towards her brother.

"That is true," Annabelle gave her a one-sided smile, "Even as children, he always had trouble keeping his mouth shut."

Alice laughed as she moved around, getting comfortable, "What was Edward like as a kid?"

"He was hilarious. He loved to break the rules, do things he knew would get him in trouble. Normally, that would be hard enough to figure out but he also had a problem with his conscience," Annabelle laughed as memories came flooding back, rich with detail, "Every time he did something wrong, he couldn't keep his mouth shut. He always succumbed to the need to confess his sins and transgressions. Most of his punishments were his own fault, not just because he broke the rules but also because he felt it necessary to confess. Eventually, his dad would sit him down every night and simply ask 'You have anything to tell me son?' Edward would break like a dried up twig if there was anything he was hiding."

"He's gotten better with that," Alice kicked her shoes off, burying her toes into the plush golden carpet Annabelle had purchased to replace the dark blue one, "He can hide his own thoughts rather well but he seems to have a problem keeping other people's thoughts to himself."

Annabelle laughed, feeling more like the girl she used to be, "He was always good at keeping my secrets. I was able to trust him with anything…the only times I was punished for stuff we did was if we were both caught. His need to confess only extended to his own actions…he always took the blame whenever I helped him with something. Like the time we freed the hens from the coup…" Annabelle couldn't continue, laughing harder as she recalled the mess they had made and his parents' reaction when they saw what was left of the chicken coup.

"Oh, please, do tell," Alice's smile stretched into a grin as she tried to picture the mischievous little boy Edward had been.

"We were seven, playing tag in his back yard. His parents' cook kept this chicken coup back there for fresh eggs and poultry. Well, Edward was it and I was running away from him. As I ran by the chicken coup, I couldn't help but noticed how sad the chickens looked, pecking at the ground. I stopped and Edward stopped next to me, telling me how tag isn't fun unless one of us is running away.

"I point out the sad chickens to Edward, telling him how it's not fair to keep them fenced in when they would be much happier if they were able to go wherever they wanted. After serious consideration, and a glance over his shoulder, Edward opened the gate, telling me to get the outside hens free while he went into the hen house to free the ones in there. As you can imagine it was only seconds later when this awful noise came from the hen house, practically drowning Edward's screams. He ran out of the hen house, screaming how the hens were ganging up on him. His father runs out of the house to see what the commotion is about and finds Edward outside the hen house; he's covered in egg yolk, eggshells, feathers and bird droppings. Edward just stands there, staring at his father, his eyes huge, knowing full well this was not good.

"I myself had been behind the hen house, trying to catch a hen, when I heard the back door slam open. I froze, crouching down to the ground so I wouldn't be seen. Sure enough, after being asked, Edward explains how he decided to free the hens because they looked sad all fenced in. At this point, I know I'm home free as long as I don't get caught. After a while, I hear Edward and his dad go into the house and I get out of the chicken coup as fast as possible, running towards the tree house, praying to God they don't look out the window.

"After a couple of minutes, Edward's mom comes out to the yard, calling out my name. I climb down from the tree house, pretending to be sleepy. Edward's mom asks me what I was doing up in the tree house and I tell her how Edward and I had been playing hide-and-seek and how he took so long to find me I had fallen asleep. Needless to say, none of the parents suspected me of being part of the chicken coup fiasco…even after my mother found hen feathers in my hair."

Alice was laughing so hard she was having difficulty breathing. Holding her stomach, she couldn't help but laugh harder as the door swung open, revealing Edward standing there with a suspicious look on his face. His eyes moved from Annabelle to Alice then back again, groaning as their laughter increased.

"Not the chicken coup fiasco, Annie," Edward stomped his foot, reminiscent of when he was a little boy and couldn't get his way, "Of all stories for you to tell you had to share that one?"

"Oh, Edward, Bella will love it," Alice slid further down the couch, gasping for air as she pictured Edward covered in chicken gunk. Edward growled at her before turning his glare to Annabelle. Annabelle grinned at him, knowing full well that Edward's glare was worst than his actual bite…not literally, of course.

"Oh, come on, Eddie," Annabelle's grinned grew bigger as Edward visibly cringed at the nickname, "It's only fair your sister Alice know a little about what you were like as a kid. It's your fault that most of those stories make you look like a fool."

Edward bared his teeth at her as he turned to walk out of the room, closing the door behind him but not before throwing out a warning, "No more stories Annie or, I swear, you will regret it."

Annabelle chuckled, feeling relaxed as she swept her gaze over her room. She was quite pleased with the overall décor, having installed bookshelves for books, as well as shelving for the scented candles she fancied. She had bought several of her favorite books at a bookstore in Seattle to bring back to Forks, putting in orders for the rest to be delivered. Reading was a passion she had developed over the past hundred years, an outlet that allowed her to escape her life and live in a world far from the room she was kept in.

She had bought yards and yards of burgundy and gold silk fabric, using it to frame the floor-to-ceiling window wall. With a bit of work, she had managed to bring the sunset inside her room. The colors surrounding her had always soothed her, reminding her of the life she used to have, the life she still missed.

Turning, she finally noticed Alice had left her to her thoughts. Annabelle smiled as she picked up her new copy of _Jane Eyre,_ picking up where she had left off. She had to admit, joining the Cullens may have started out as a bad idea, but now, well, she couldn't help but think it a good choice after all.


	12. Chapter 12

**All characters except for Annabelle Causley and a few others belong to Stephenie Meyer…and, of course, the writer is not receiving any profit for this story whatsoever.**

**This is an AU out of Stephenie Meyers' Twilight series. This story starts after Eclipse, two weeks before Edward and Bella's wedding.**

**AN: Sorry if it takes me a little longer to update. I've just recently moved and I am job hunting. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

Chapter Twelve

Bella sat behind the wheel of her truck, her eyes trained on the Cullen's home. The wedding was a week away and Bella knew she couldn't continue day after day with that fear in her concerning Edward and Annabelle. In the end, the decision she had made was the hardest yet the only one she could live with.

She trusted Edward, believed in his love for her. But she knew that as long as the feelings between Annabelle and Edward were not dealt with, there would always be that doubt and fear of whether she truly had all of Edward's heart.

Having been forced to face her own feelings for Jacob, she understood the need for closure and knew without a doubt that closure was what Annabelle and Edward needed…an opportunity to lay to rest what they had felt for each other.

Of course, if her plan didn't work, she could find herself alone and without Edward…Bella sighed as she opened her truck door, briefly wondering why Edward hadn't come out to meet her. Walking up the porch steps, she hesitated as she reached for the doorknob then lifted her fist to knock on the door.

"Bella, you don't have to knock," Alice stood there, a binder in one hand, holding the door open with the other. Bella dropped her hand by her side, smiling at Alice as she stepped aside to let her in, "I'm glad you're here. I have some minor details to run through you."

Bella suppressed a groan as Alice pulled her into the dining room, dropping the binder on the table, loose papers fluttering to the floor. Alice made short work of picking them up and putting them back in place.

"Alice, I would love to help you but I need to talk to Edward…where is he?" Bella looked over her shoulder, expecting Edward to appear yet there was no one there. Alice smiled at her, keeping her face clear of any thoughts that may be revealed through her facial expressions.

"He's with his friend. Really, Bella, it won't take long. I just thought I should let you know that there was a last minute RSVP…and, also, Edward was wondering if it was okay for Annabelle to join the wedding table," Alice grinned at Bella, lightly drumming her fingers against the oak dining table.

"If all goes as I hope, then yes, Annabelle can join the wedding table. Is that who Edward's with? And who RSVPed at the last minute?" Bella looked at Alice, noticing the slight dismay in her tawny eyes.

"Yes, Edward and Annabelle are hanging out. And, um, one of your…La Push friends…called to RSVP." Alice held her breath as she watched Bella's brown eyes widen in realization of whom Alice was referring to.

"Jacob's back," Bella whispered as she reached out to take a chair, sitting down hard as she felt that aching pain in her heart. She looked up at Alice, hoping she was kidding. Jacob couldn't be coming to her wedding…he just wouldn't come of his own accord…unless… "Did he tell you why he's coming? Is he bringing any guests?"

"He didn't say why he was coming…I am assuming it's because he's your best friend. As for bringing guests…there's three coming with him," Alice looked at the binder, flipping pages back and forth, a look of frustration on her face, " So that's four extra meals I have to arrange for at the last minute, not to mention having to rearrange sitting. You would think he'd be a little more considerate concerning the fact that it is not that easy to plan a wedding…especially not one as big as this one."

"Well I told you from the very beginning that I didn't want a big wedding so you have no one to blame but yourself," Bella stood up and walked out of the dining room and towards the staircase, rolling her eyes as Alice followed behind her, gracefully juggling the binder and loose papers as she navigated the stairs.

"Well, it's not my fault Forks is small enough for everyone to know everyone and yet big enough to shoot the idea of a small wedding out of the water," Alice muttered as she stayed close behind Bella. Bella stopped outside of Edward's door, turning to give Alice a sympathetic smile before reaching for the doorknob, "And they're not in Edward's room, they're in Annabelle's…right next door."

* * *

Edward was sitting on the floor, facing Annabelle as they played chess, both laughing like old friends. Bella felt that twinge of pain; the one she knew wouldn't leave her alone until the situation was resolved.

Edward looked up from the chess board, smiling at Bella as he beckoned her to join him. Bella sat down next to him, running her hands over the plush gold carpet. She turned to see Edward concentrating on the board, his hand blindly searching for hers. Taking it, she held it against her lap, wondering why Edward wasn't just reading Annabelle's mind as he did with Alice.

"How long have you been playing," Bella asked, staring at a smiling Annabelle. Annabelle's smile grew as Edward grumbled, "About an hour. This is absolutely frustrating."

"Why don't you just read her mind like you do with Alice," Bella leaned her head against his shoulder as she looked at the board. She enjoyed watching Edward play the game but she herself had no patience for it.

"Because I can't see Annabelle…therefore my mind thinks she doesn't exist so I can't read her mind," Edward reached to move his knight forward. Annabelle leaned in and moved her bishop, taking Edward's knight.

"Check," Annabelle laughed as Edward growled at her, running his free hand through his hair in apparent frustration.

"So…when she moves a piece, you don't see her but you see the piece moving," Bella looked at Annabelle, her eyebrows lowered in confusion.

"Yes…kind of like a ghost," Edward moved his rook several places forward, blocking the way to his king, "Or an annoying poltergeist…which I think fits since it is Annabelle."

Annabelle reached over the board and smacked Edward on the shoulder. Bella was glad she had held back otherwise Edward would have smashed right into her.

"Did you see her do that?" Bella was trying really hard to understand how Annabelle's disappearing trick worked.

"Yes," Edward laughed as Annabelle moved her rook, leaving her queen open to be taken by his bishop, "The way it works is that as long as she doesn't make any contact, or speaks, I can't see her. Well, vampires can't see her. She kind of blends in with her surroundings, making you think she's not there. Kind of like a chameleon…she was really good at doing that when she was a kid…which was why she never got in trouble."

"Check mate," Annabelle laughed as Edward looked up at her in surprise. Having taken her queen, he had left his king open for her to corner it with her rook. He had nowhere to go…what a shock, "And the only reason I didn't get in trouble was because I never had the need to confess what I did…unlike you."

"Let's not start that again," Edward grabbed the velvet bag to shove all the chess pieces into it as Annabelle placed the board into its box, "You are not allowed to tell stories about me."

"Why not," Annabelle stood up, placing the box on the mahogany desk she had bought and placed several feet away from the window-wall, "I agree with Alice, Bella should get to hear about some of the stuff you've done when you were human. She won't think you're perfect after that."

"That's the reason I am trying to get you to keep your mouth shut," Edward handed her the velvet bag as he stood up, pulling Bella up beside him, "I like having her think I'm perfect…makes me believe I may have some redemption after all."

Annabelle laughed as she walked towards the suede sofa, gently collapsing into it, looking at Bella and Edward…they did make a cute couple…in a mismatched way, that is. So unlike the time when she and Edward were together…everyone agreed they were two pieces of a whole…

Shaking her head, she watched as Edward turned to walk out of the room with Bella, a small frown on his face. She cursed herself as she recalled that Edward could read her mind whenever he could see her. She really needed to be more careful about what she thought of and remembered whenever she was visibly around him.

"Actually, Edward, I need to talk to both of you," Bella stayed where she was, pulling Edward back to her, her face slightly pale. Annabelle bit her lip, hoping this wouldn't turn into something nasty.

"Both of us," Edward looked from Bella to Annabelle, wondering what to do if this was the beginning of something bad…he hadn't been joking when he told Annabelle he would throw Bella over his shoulder and force her to marry him…he just didn't think there was a possibility it may come down to that.

"Yes," Bella let go of Edward's hand as she moved towards the sofa, gingerly sitting on the edge, her eyes on her hands. She picked at the cuticles of her nails, trying to figure out a way to best express her thoughts, "I understand that you two have a past together…and that you loved each other…and that, maybe, there may be something still between you –"

"Bella," Annabelle leaned forward and placed a small hand on Bella's arm, "Before you continue, I want you to know that I am not here to get in the way of you and Edward. I need you to understand that I am not here to take him away from you."

"I understand that," Bella smiled at her, her brown eyes expressing feelings deeper than what Annabelle had guessed, "But I also understand that you two never got to have closure when it came to your relationship…and your human life…especially you, Annabelle, since it was taken from you without your consent or as a last resort, like Edward. I have been thinking...a lot...about the possibility of feelings between you two and I realized that the only way to put those to rest could possibly be in finding closure."

"Bella," Edward crossed his arms, his lips thin with disagreement as he stared at her, "Since you've obviously given this a lot of thought, how do you suggest we go about finding this "closure" you are so sure we need?"

Bella looked up into Edward's face, sucking in a breath as she realized her idea may make him angry. Even if that were the case, she knew it may possibly be the only way, the best way, for this entire situation to be resolved.


	13. Chapter 13

**All characters except for Annabelle Causley and a few others belong to Stephenie Meyer…and, of course, the writer is not receiving any profit for this story whatsoever.**

**This is an AU out of Stephenie Meyers' Twilight series. This story starts after Eclipse, two weeks before Edward and Bella's wedding.**

Chapter Thirteen

Annabelle stared at Edward, wondering what he was thinking concerning Bella's suggestion. After she had surprised them both with her solution to their need for "closure," she had left them alone to discuss their decision.

"So," Annabelle burrowed deeper into the sofa cushions, crossing her arms in an effort to keep herself together. It was during moments like these that she struggled the hardest with her feelings for Edward. Bella had been correct in her belief of Annabelle needing closure but she wasn't sure if it would come in this manner, "What are you thinking?"

"I think…as foolish as Bella's idea may seem, it just might work." Edward's smile was tight as he turned from the windows, his hands stuffed deep into his pockets, "She's right, though, you need to find closure…I've come to terms with what has happened but you still struggle with it…if this helps you, then it will be worth it, so I suppose I'm for it."

"I need closure," Annabelle frowned as she stood up, slowly walking towards him, "Are you saying you no longer have any lingering feelings for me? Are you saying you've been able to forget everything we had together, everything we said to each other, the promises we made?"

"That's not what I meant, Annie," Edward sighed as he took a step closer, reaching out to take her hands, "I still care for you…I know that there's a part of me that still loves you, but you have to understand. I can let go of all these feelings because I love Bella more. Annie, I want you to have the opportunity to love someone that can love you back the way I love Bella…and that won't happen unless you let go of your feelings for me. We both know they are still there."

"Yes, my feelings are still there," Annabelle looked down at their joined hands, knowing if she could, she'd be crying, "And as long as I continue to hold on to those feelings, you won't be able to let go of yours."

"That's right," Edward stepped closer, wrapping his arms around her, "I want us to be friends…like we used to be. I want you to be a part of this family, to be my sister. That won't happen unless you let go and let me let go of you. You know very well that as long as you are holding on, I won't let go."

"Yes, I know," Annabelle wrapped her arms around his waist, lying her head on his chest as she looked out at the setting sun, "It's not fair for me to keep you tied to me this way, especially when you're getting married in a week. I suppose we could try it."

"Yes, we could. I'll ask Alice to see if this works," Edward kissed the top of her head before pulling back, smiling at her with a sweetness that made her throat close up.

"Before you do that, I was wondering," Annabelle walked towards the mahogany desk, fingering the leather journal placed on its surface, "What did your parents do with all our belongings…especially the stuff that got mailed from Italy?"

"How do you –you asked Aro to mail your things to my parents, didn't you?" Edward stood in the middle of the room, his eyebrows lowered in concentration as he tried to understand her thought process behind that decision.

"Yes," Annabelle looked up at him, her face devoid of all emotion, "I couldn't let my parents' possessions be thrown out after they failed to return to the hotel we were staying at. Besides, there were some things belonging to me that I didn't want to keep and I felt belonged with you. Did you every look through them?"

"No," Edward looked down at the plush rug, "I couldn't. Mother placed everything in the attic."

"I suppose whoever owns your house has gotten rid of everything."

"No," Edward looked into her golden eyes, a small smile on his chiseled lips, "The house belongs to Carlisle…no one has lived in it since my parents died."

"Then I guess we know the first place we are going to," Annabelle smiled at him before turning her back, pulling out the leather desk chair as she opened her journal, a black pen in one hand.

Edward walked out of the room and headed to the dining room, where he knew his fiancée would be helping Alice with wedding plans. Even though Bella had given Alice free reign over this wedding, Alice still insisted in getting Bella involved…not that Bella cooperated much except in agreeing to whatever Alice suggested.

Turning the corner, he quietly walked in, approaching Bella from behind. Leaning down, he kissed her neck, his hands on her shoulders keeping her from falling back as she jumped in surprise. She turned to look at him, the question she wanted to ask evident in her eyes.

"Alice," Edward looked at his sister, sitting across the dining table from Bella, "Will it work?"

"I don't know," Alice shrugged as she furiously moved a pencil across a large poster board…Edward smiled as he realized it was the sitting chart, "She isn't sure herself whether it would work or just make things worst so I can't tell. It's worth a try, though."

Edward nodded as he pulled out a chair next to Bella, taking her hand in his as he stared at Alice, "Why are you making changes to the sitting chart? I thought all guests were final."

"Yes, well, we have four last minute guests," Alice smiled tightly as she grabbed her cell phone, speed dialing the caterer as she walked out of the dining room, leaving behind a baffled Edward. Despite his attempt to read Alice's mind concerning the last minute guests, all he heard was _order beef_ over and over again. Turning to look at Bella, he noticed the faint flush on her cheeks as she stared at the sitting chart.

"Who are the last minute guests," he looked into her face, aware of her avoidance in meeting his eyes.

"One of the guests we invited is bringing extra people," Bella shrugged, not knowing why she didn't want him to know it was Jacob coming along with Sam Uley and more than likely Quil and Embry.

"Why the mystery," Edward turned to look over his shoulder, trying to read Alice's thoughts…unfortunately, she had moved past his range.

"There's no mystery," Bella shrugged again as she turned to look at Edward, trying to keep Jacob's face out of her mind, "So are you and Annabelle going?"

"Yes," Edward looked down into her brown eyes, giving her a reassuring smile, "We leave for Chicago tonight. We'll be there sooner if we drive."

"With the way you drive, I'm sure you will be," Bella stood up, walking away from Edward as she wrapped her arms around herself. She knew she shouldn't be feeling angry with him for agreeing to her plan, after all it was her suggestion, but she couldn't help but feel abandoned.

"Bella, there's no need for you to be angry. You can trust me…and I know Annabelle…she won't do anything to hurt you…" Edward moved towards her, wrapping his arms around her from behind, "Remember, this was your idea. And you were right…Annabelle needs this…and I need to be there for her…just this once."

"Okay," Bella turned to bury her face into his chest, hiding the hot tears that were crowding her eyes, "I just hope everything goes the way I want it. It's just that…I'm afraid…afraid that…"

"That going back to Chicago would remind us why we loved each other," Edward tipped her chin up, brushing her tears away with his thumb, "Believe me; we both know why we were in love…and I know why I am in love with you. You're my meteorite, remember? With you in my life, I see no one else."

Bella gave him a watery smile before stretching to kiss his lips. She had to trust him…trust that the love between them was meant to be. She had to trust she was more than enough for him…

* * *

It was late at night when they finally hit the Chicago city limits. The ride hadn't taken more than a couple of hours and it had been uneventful. They'd manage to keep the conversation light and superficial; both knew things were bound to get messy as soon as they got to the Masen's old home.

Edward had explained to her how, after Carlisle had changed him to keep him from dying of the Spanish flu, he had asked Carlisle to buy his parents' home, not able to do so himself since he was considered dead. Carlisle had done as Edward requested, keeping the home in the Cullen family throughout the past century. Edward had only been there once or twice in the past hundred years, mostly during his newborn years. It seemed that after a time, the memory of his human parents faded yet for some reason, he couldn't let go of his childhood home.

Annabelle stared out the window, the darkness out there reflecting the darkness inside her. She wasn't sure if she was ready to face what could have been hers, knowing full well all was lost. She never had the opportunity to say good bye to her parents or to her old life. She never had the opportunity to move past what had been. Aro had kept her locked away unless he needed her. She had lived for the past hundred years in memories of her human life and through the lives of characters she discovered in books.

Maybe if she had been allowed to create new memories outside of that damned room she could have been able to move on but Aro had been unusually strange about that. Annabelle shook her head, forcing herself to come back to the present time. She didn't like thinking about Aro…thoughts of him brought a fear she had difficulty controlling. She knew, with time, Aro would figure out where she had gone to but for now, she was still safe with the Cullens. She still had the opportunity to start living.

Turning to look at Edward, she noticed how the street lights lighted his face then threw it into shadow as they flew down the road towards what had been Chicago Lawn. They had lived outside of the Chicago city but inside the Chicago city line. She still remembered how wonderful it had been, growing up surrounded by farmland. She closed her eyes as a memory came to mind…

"_Annie, what are you doing," Annabelle looked down, having to move her head to be able to see Eddie as he stood below her, looking up into the tree. She laughed as she returned to her task._

"_Picking apples," Annabelle reached out for another apple, giving it a twist then placing it into the apron tied around her waist._

"_They're not ready to be picked," Eddie's voice had an element of annoyance as he stated a fact he felt a girl was too simple-minded to remember._

"_I know that," Annabelle tossed him an apple, aiming for his head, "But I am planning on making an apple pie and I don't want to wait until they're ripe."_

_Eddie bit down into the apple he had managed to catch. With a grimace, he spit out the bite as he tossed the apple aside, "That is going to be one nasty tasting pie."_

"_Funny," Annabelle wiggled around the limb as she looked for the branch below her. Locating it, she turned and swung down, feeling for the branch with her bare feet, "You're not getting a piece."_

"_I don't want a piece of your gross pie," Eddie kicked the ground as he watched Annabelle gain her footing on the limb. He quickly assessed the limb she was standing on and knew it would not hold her weight as soon as she let go of the branch above. Biting his lip, he wondered if he should tell her…she had denied him pie after all but still…_

_Eddie looked up as Annie's scream rang out along with the sickening sound of a snapping branch. Without thinking, he quickly moved in hopes of catching her. Instead, he ended up on the ground, her on top, hard apples slamming into his rib cage. _

"_Are you alright," he asked as he pushed her off him, rubbing his hand over his ribs. Those apples felt like rocks._

"_Yes," Annie groaned as she straightened up, rubbing her stomach where the apples had slammed into, "What were you thinking?"_

"_Trying to catch you," Eddie shrugged as she looked at him, her eyes glittering with tears of pain and humiliation, "I couldn't very well let you break your neck…even after you refused me pie."_

_Annie smiled at him as she started limping towards her home, her muscles complaining with the movement, "I'll make you a whole pie…just for you."_

"That pie did taste gross," Edward looked over at her, a smile on his face.

Annabelle laughed as she began recognizing some houses and certain landmarks, "You still ate all of it."

"I was sick for three days afterwards," Edward turned into a street, slowing down as they got closer to the Masen's home.

Annabelle remembered how the Masens had a big brownstone set in the middle of five acres, enough space for Edward and Annabelle to do much mischief. She chuckled as certain memories quickly flashed through her mind.

Edward chuckled as he pulled into the long driveway, stopping the car to get out and unlock the old gates. Annabelle couldn't help but lean forward as Edward moved the car further up the drive way until they stopped in front of the house. In the dark, it looked menacing and foreboding, very much like it had been abandoned for a century.

Opening the door, she stepped out of the car and stared at the house that had been as much a home to her as her actual home. The Masen family had been her second family and this home held so many memories it was overwhelming standing before it once again.

She took a shaking step forward, knowing full well that whatever she encountered ahead would change her in ways that vampire venom never could…

Edward stood beside the car as he watched Annabelle move slowly towards the house. He hadn't been here in so many years, had managed to lie to rest everything that used to be, yet to be here again, with Annabelle, was stirring up memories and emotions he never thought he'd remember. Following in Annabelle's footsteps, he took a deep breath as he wondered what this trip would reveal.

He wondered to himself if maybe Bella should be afraid after all…


	14. Chapter 14

**All characters except for Annabelle Causley and a few others belong to Stephenie Meyer…and, of course, the writer is not receiving any profit for this story whatsoever.**

**This is an AU out of Stephenie Meyers' Twilight series. This story starts after Eclipse, two weeks before Edward and Bella's wedding.**

**AN: Thank you for the reviews! **

Chapter Fourteen

The sun tainted the blue sky a bloody red with golden streaks, painting a beautiful picture behind the mountain backdrop. Annabelle stared sightlessly at that sight, holding a flat box on her lap.

They had returned from their Chicago trip the night before and Annabelle couldn't help but feel more conflicted than before they left. She had found letters, diaries, pictures…but the one thing that would make her bleed if she could was that flat box on her lap.

She closed her eyes as she stood up, walking across the room and gently placing the box on top of her desk, not willing to open it, knowing full well it would contain all her hopes and dreams…hopes and dreams she no longer had.

Running her fingers over the old box, she bit her lip before turning away and walking out of her room. She couldn't stand being near that box…

* * *

Edward stretched luxuriously as he laid in the meadow, his head on Bella's lap. It was a beautiful evening, the sun painting a glorious sunset that he was enjoying. He sighed as Bella ran her fingers through his hair, keeping his eyes closed to enjoy the way her fingers made his entire body hum in pleasure.

"You and Annabelle haven't talked since you got back from Chicago," Bella's soft voice filled Edward's head. He opened his eyes and looked up at her, smiling that crooked smile she loved.

"There's nothing to talk about," he reached up to touch his fingers to her lips, "She found what she was looking for…as for me, I'm just glad I was there for her. Don't worry Bella…it's done and over with. Now all we have to do is wait out the three days before our wedding and live our happily ever after."

"Is she going to be okay," Bella looked towards the Cullens home, her face clouded with concern, "She seems unusually quiet and reserved."

Edward sat up, turning to pull Bella into his arms, "I love that you're concerned for her." He kissed her lips, running his hand through her hair, breathing deeply as the breeze carried her scent his way, "It's going to take her some more time to find this closure you insist she needs. But one thing for sure, it's no longer about the feelings she had for me but about what was taken away from her."

"So you found your closure concerning your feelings for her," Bella looked up into his golden eyes, her brown eyes filled with apprehension.

Edward dipped his head to press his lips against her, his hand on the back of her head to hold it in place as he deepened the kiss before pulling back, "Yes…but then again, I had closure over Annabelle long before this trip…in fact, from the moment I fell in love with you, I stopped regretting what could have been. I can't imagine my life without you or with someone other than you. Everything I am belongs to you –past, present and future."

Bella smiled at him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she kissed him gently, pouring all her love for him into this one kiss. She realized that even though Annabelle was not in the same place as Edward, she could be certain that Edward had moved beyond that. Edward loved her with his entire being and Bella felt a certain liberation knowing that his love fully belonged to her…

* * *

Annabelle stopped, her eyes searching the shadows cast by the trees. Someone was following her. Breathing deeply, she felt slightly uncomfortable when she didn't pick up a scent. Turning around, she scanned the area before continuing her hike into the mountains.

She was tracking a cougar she had smelled a couple of miles outside of Forks. Silently slipping through the trees, she smiled as the scent got stronger…the cougar had stopped somewhere up ahead, either to drink or rest, she did not know. All she knew was that dinner was about to be served…

Annabelle sat next to a clear lake, dipping her small feet into the cold water, her eyes trained on the star studded sky above her as she leaned back on her arms, her long blue-black hair falling over her shoulders and onto the forest ground like a black waterfall.

A feeling of hopelessness filled her, causing her to curl up into a fetal position as she wondered what the purpose of her life was. She knew Edward would never be hers again and knew she couldn't keep him tied to her by nurturing the feelings she had for him, but without those feelings, she was nothing but a hollow husk, an empty body with no soul. For so long, Edward had been her soul, the reason she continued to be Annabelle Causley and not the power hungry monster Aro had tried to turn her into.

Now, letting go of him meant having to find a new center, a new reason for being. She was going to have to reinvent herself in the sense of existing for her and not Edward. Could she do it?

She closed her eyes as she recalled their time in the Masen's attic, after Annabelle had found the trunks that had been mailed from Italy.

_Opening the forest green trunk that had been hers, Annabelle waved her hand before her face as the thick dust rose up into a cloud, momentarily affecting her vision. Edward leaned over her shoulder, beaming his flashlight into the trunk._

_Annabelle reached in, pulling out the first thing her fingers wrapped around. It was a bundle of old letters tied with a faded pink satin ribbon. Annabelle smiled as she realized these were letters to her written by Edward. _

"_You kept all my letters," Edward took the bundle from her hand, placing them on his lap as he pulled the ribbon free. Picking a random letter, he carefully opened it, the paper brittle and yellowed by age. Annabelle settled next to him as he moved the flash light over the letter; both were struggling to make out the faded words._

_Annabelle smiled as she realized this was one of the first letters Edward had sent her when he started courting her. The Causley's had lived further south of Chicago and since Edward spent a good amount of his time helping his father with the family business, they hadn't had the opportunity to see each other a whole lot. For that reason, they did most of their courting through letters, occasionally visiting each other every other week. _

_Taking the letters from Edward, Annabelle quickly tied them up with the sating ribbon, not wanting to read his past words of love and adoration._

"_You took them to Italy with you," Edward watched Annabelle as she set the letters back into the trunk. Annabelle turned to look at him, arching her eyebrow in mock surprise, "Of course I did. That way, whenever I missed you terribly, I could re-read them. It always felt like you were right there with me."_

_Edward smiled as he leaned into the trunk, pulling out a cloth wrapped object. Setting it down on the floor between them, he moved aside the cloth to reveal a leather bound book, faded gold letters engraved in the cover: __The Diary of Annabelle Causley._

"_You gave me this for my sixteenth birthday, remember," Annabelle picked up the book, carefully opening it, her eyes scanning the first page:_

**_16 March 1915_**

**_Dear Diary,_**

**_You were a gift from Edward for my sixteenth birthday. I can't believe he remembered how I always kept a diary when I was a little girl. After he left, I went looking for those old diaries and started reading through them. It made me laugh how in almost every entry, I mention Edward. Obviously, that won't change._**

**_Diary, I love him so much. He says he loves me too and I believe him. I've grown up with him and it is amazing to know that he has finally fallen in love with me…I've been in love with him since forever. I'm glad I am not alone anymore and that there's a promise for a future toge –_**

_Annabelle closed the diary, setting it aside as she reached into the trunk. Pulling out a small velvet bag, she knew what it held. Looking at Edward, she opened the drawstrings and turned the bag upside down, spilling a gold chain with a heart shaped locket into his hand. He had given her that locket before she left with her parents for Italy, a token to remind her of him and his promises while she was away. _

_Edward lifted the locket from his hand, brushing his thumb across the surface of it. He had gotten the locket engraved with their initials…Annabelle and Edward. Sighing, he closed his hand over the locket before returning it to the velvet bag and handing it to Annabelle. He watched with interest as she placed it back into the trunk without looking at it. _

_Leaning into the trunk, she shoved clothes aside until she finally reached what she wanted from the bottom of the trunk. Pulling out a long flat box, she fell back on her haunches, keeping the box in her hands. _

"_What's that," Edward looked curiously at Annabelle, trying to decipher the look in her face._

"_Nothing of interest to you," Annabelle set the box beside her, away from Edward. She didn't want him opening the box…she didn't want the box opened period. Taking the diary from the dusty floor, she wrapped it up in its cloth and placed it back in the trunk, closing the lid with a resounding bang. Standing up, Annabelle took the box and turned to Edward. He was already standing beside her, waiting to see what Annabelle wanted to do next. _

"_I'd like to see my parents," Annabelle looked deep into Edward's golden eyes, her face expressing the well of sadness in her. Edward nodded as he headed out of the attic, Annabelle behind him. _

_He knew, without a doubt, that something was bound to change. He knew Annabelle well enough to know she was very close to her breaking point, he just didn't know what that would result in..._


	15. Chapter 15

**All characters except for Annabelle Causley and a few others belong to Stephenie Meyer…and, of course, the writer is not receiving any profit for this story whatsoever.**

**This is an AU out of Stephenie Meyers' Twilight series. This story starts after Eclipse, two weeks before Edward and Bella's wedding.**

Chapter Fifteen

"Hey…where're you going," Annabelle looked over her shoulder at Emmett, sitting on the couch, a videogame controller dangling from his hand. She frowned as she realized he was asking out of genuine curiosity and not suspicion.

"I'm going for a walk," Annabelle shrugged, a smile on her face, keeping her eyes locked onto his. His question was an attempted overture to being friendly and Annabelle was willing to take what he offered.

"Oh…you're always going out for walks. Why don't you stay in and play with me for a while," Emmett smiled at her, offering the other control, assuming she would agree.

Walking towards him, she sat on the edge of the couch, taking the control from him, "I've never played before."

As Emmett explained the buttons on the control, Annabelle couldn't help but feel a bit of joy at this turn of events. So far, that was three, not counting Edward. She had been here for a week and a half and it looked like there was a definite possibility she may actually become friends with the Cullens…except for Rosalie, of course.

After several lost games, Annabelle began getting the hang of it, despite Emmett's attempts to distract her with his hilarious antics. Laughing hard, she watched Emmett throw down the control as she beat him by mere seconds.

"So not fair," Emmett growled as he turned to look at Annabelle, her eyes glittering with merriment. Emmett couldn't help but smile at her as she put the control down on the ground. She leaned back into the couch, feeling comfortable and relaxed around him, "You've never played before and it took you all of what, an hour, to beat me? That really sucks."

"I'm a quick study," Annabelle chuckled as Emmett shook his head in mock disbelief, "Besides, you were so busy trying to distract me that in the end, you weren't paying enough attention."

"Well, beating me by five seconds doesn't really count."

"Oh, really? Then how about we play one more game, you keep your mouth shut and we see how big of a landslide I can beat you by," Emmett laughed as he picked up his control, setting up a new game.

"Awful tough talk from someone I've embarrassed about fifteen times," Emmett grinned at her as he picked the toughest racetrack, knowing full well he would have an advantage over Annabelle.

"I wouldn't call it embarrassed…quite frankly, I don't think you should brag about those wins when I was just learning the game. I think _**that's**_ embarrassing…lets me know you hardly ever win when you're playing against someone who knows what they're doing," Annabelle moved around the white couch, tucking her legs under her, preparing for a long and overdrawn competition against Emmett.

"Ha, ha," Emmett stuck his tongue out at her as he finished programming the game, "Alright, this is a straightforward, no tricks racetrack. Neither one of us has an advantage."

Annabelle laughed as the videogame countdown started, "Liar. You picked the one that would give you an advantage."

Emmett's head whipped around, frowning at her, "How would you know? We've only used one of the racetracks."

"Emmett, there's no need for me to explain how I know you're lying. Just know that I know," Annabelle laughed as they began running their cars down the racetrack, smoothly turning corners and keeping neck to neck with Emmett's car.

"Well that's cryptic," Emmett quickly glanced at her, smiling at the laughter on her face, "Still hanging on to the mystery, uh?"

"Keeps you from kicking me out of the house, doesn't it?"

"Well, that and the fact that you're Edward's friend," Emmett shrugged then turned to look at her, his eyes big with shock at his thoughtless comment. Annabelle gave him a big smile, grateful for his candid honesty.

"I thought being Edward's friend was what got me in through the door," Annabelle laughed as Emmett sighed with obvious relief she hadn't overreacted concerning his comment.

"Yes, yes it did. Stop trying to make me think," Emmett growled as Annabelle sped by him around the third lap, "It won't help you."

"Really," Annabelle laughed as she gained more space, "Is that why you're eating my dust?"

"Ha, ha, smack talk," Emmett gave her a smirk, pushing his car to go faster, "You suck at it."

"Not as bad as you suck at this game," Annabelle crowed in delight as she past Emmett, a whole lap ahead of him. Keeping her speed, she quickly gained another lap, laughing at Emmett as he growled in mock anger.

"Oh, wow," Annabelle dropped the control as she completed the sixth and final lap, having won by three laps, "That would've been embarrassing if you had been shooting your mouth off…"

Emmett stuck his tongue out, turning the television off with the remote as he settle back into the couch. Annabelle crossed her arms, feeling relaxed despite the growing silence.

"Do you miss Italy," Annabelle looked over at Emmett and smiled, feeling oddly grateful for an opportunity to talk to someone.

"I would if I had gotten the chance to see Italy," Annabelle shrugged as bits and pieces of her past hundred years went through her mind, "As it was, I only saw the plaza out of the window of my room."

"You weren't allowed out," Emmett stared at her with something akin to horror. Annabelle smiled at him, wondering if it was smart to share anything about her past.

"No…Aro had his reasons for keeping me in my room. He never really explained them to me but it was easy enough to know it had to do with jealousy," Annabelle tucked her hands between her knees, fingering the fringe of the knee length denim shorts she was wearing, not sure if she should let this conversation continue.

"So Aro didn't want to share you with anybody else, huh," Emmett looked her up and down, giving her an appreciative smile at what he saw, "Can't say I blame him."

Annabelle laughed as she pulled her knees up, resting her chin on them, "I think it had to do with something other than that. There was always…something…possessive about the way he treated me. He never really explained it…and I was never brave enough to ask him. I just assumed things were the way they were supposed to be…until Alice, Bella and Edward came to Voltura, that is."

"Well, I'm glad you decided there was more to life than just what Aro was offering," Emmett looked out the windows on the west side of the house, "You'll finally get to see there's more than just blood and power," he turned to look at her, his dimples deepening as he smiled at her, "There's family, friends, loyalty, love…I hope you find that while you're here."

"Well, so far, I've found friends in Alice and Jasper and…you," Annabelle ended the phrase in a high note, making it sound like a question rather than a statement.

"Of course you have…not to mention, you have Edward and Bella," Emmett chuckled as Annabelle looked at him in surprise, "She likes you…normally she likes everyone…she just tends to feel a little more insecure than usual with you around. Give her time."

"Yeah, she's a sweet girl," Annabelle pushed herself out of the couch, giving Emmett a dazzling smile, "I'm sure after the wedding, she'll feel more comfortable around me. At least she'll know, for sure, that Edward's all hers."

"She already knows that," Emmett stood up as well, walking out of the house with her.

"I'm going to go for a run," Annabelle looked up at him as he opened the door for her, "Why are you following me?"

"I'm going to the garage," Emmett grinned as he closed the door behind them, "Rosalie is working on Edward's car and I'm going to see if I can help…plus, I don't like spending too much time away from her."

"I see…she'll especially love the fact you spend that time away from her with me," the sarcasm fairly dripped off of every word as Annabelle walked down the front porch steps.

"Cut her some slack, Annabelle," Emmett briefly placed a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it in an effort to reassure her, "She'll come around. It's always been harder for her to accept new members of the family."

"So I'm a new member of the family, uh," Annabelle grinned at him, stuffing her hands into the pockets of her shorts, "I guess Rosalie's behavior towards me is a good sign then."

Emmett laughed as he waved at her, turning towards the garage. Annabelle stood still for a while, staring at Emmett's retreating back, feeling oddly buoyant after her time spent with him.

Turning, she headed towards the back of the house, picking up speed as she made a straight line to the mountains. She wanted to feel the wind against her face, the ground moving swiftly from under her, the speed clearing her head and keeping dark heavy thoughts at bay. Even though it had been good for her to talk to Emmett, she hated discussing her past hundred years…especially Aro.

She knew it was time to tell the Cullens why she had come to Forks, in all reality, it was absolutely necessary to tell them yet she felt hesitant to do so what with the wedding being two days away.

"After the wedding," her words were whipped out of her mouth by the wind as she kept up a steady pace, not sure who she was making this promise to, "I'll tell them all after the wedding."


	16. Chapter 16

**All characters except for Annabelle Causley and a few others belong to Stephenie Meyer…and, of course, the writer is not receiving any profit for this story whatsoever.**

**This is an AU out of Stephenie Meyers' Twilight series. This story starts after Eclipse, two weeks before Edward and Bella's wedding.**

Chapter Sixteen

The one she would have married is marrying another in twenty-four hours. Annabelle sighed as she closed her journal, carefully putting the cap back on her ink pen. It was hard to deal with losing everything that would have been hers…if only she knew who took it all away from her without any consideration to her desires.

If she had to be honest with herself, she would rather have lived a normal human life followed by a normal human death. It was unnatural to be forever sixteen and she didn't like it. She should be dead, along with her parents.

Staring out the window, she kept her eyes on the cloudy sky, wondering about the legends she had heard and read about…werewolves…the only ones able to destroy a vampire…if she had the opportunity, would she do it?

She looked over her shoulder at the sound of a soft knock on her door. Narrowing her eyes, she slowly walked towards the door. She wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone...even Aro had learned to leave her alone during her dark days.

"Hi," Annabelle's hand tightened on the wooden door as she looked into Bella's brown eyes, feeling that rising monster she had fought for the past hundred years, "I was wondering if I could talk to you."

Annabelle stepped back to let Bella enter, her eyebrows raised in surprise that Edward wasn't with her, "You're alone. Doesn't Edward realize how foolish that is, letting you be alone with me?"

"He told me you would never hurt me," Bella stood in the middle of the room, feeling slightly apprehensive about the dark look on Annabelle's face. Annabelle's lips tightened into a flat line as she closed the door, walking around Bella towards the windows.

"Please, sit down," Annabelle gestured towards the couch as she opened one of the window panels to ventilate the room…she was still unable to handle Bella's scent in an enclosed space.

"Thanks," Bella sat on the edge of the couch closest to the door, keeping her body tense and ready to run if she had to…not that it would be much help, since Annabelle was faster than her and she would more than likely trip…she hated being a klutz.

"So what did you want to talk to me about," Annabelle swung the desk chair around, sitting across the room from Bella and next to the window. If Edward trusted her with his most prized possession then she would make sure not to disappoint him.

"This is kind of embarrassing but I thought, because of your…uh…talent…you might be able to help me," Bella gave her a tentative smile, wishing Annabelle would stop glaring at her. She was certain her dark mood had nothing to do with her but then again…

"My gift? You mean disappearing?"

"No, the…uh, the other one," Bella felt her cheeks flush with embarrassment, averting her eyes from Annabelle's, glancing around the room at the mahogany bookcases filled with books.

"What other one," Annabelle's jaw tensed, "Did Edward tell you about it?"

"No," brown eyes locked with golden eyes as Bella shook her head, "Edward hasn't told me anything about you. I'm referring to the, uh…your, uh…sexy talent."

Annabelle couldn't help but laugh even though Bella's face was a bright shade of red, "I don't think of that one as a talent…more like a skill. What about it?"

"Well, uh…I was thinking that maybe you could…help me with something," Bella looked down at her hands, the fingers twisting in nervousness. She couldn't believe she was actually going to ask Edward's former girlfriend for help in this area but she didn't know who else to turn to.

"Well, that depends," Annabelle cocked her head to the side, "If you're trying to find a way to turn on Edward, you can pretty much do that on your own. You don't need me."

"It's not that," Bella took a deep breath, releasing it slowly; "I…agreed to marry Edward on one condition."

Annabelle pursed her lips, trying to keep herself from smiling. Interesting how Bella had been able to lighten her mood where no one else, not even Edward, could succeed…then again, this entire conversation was humorous enough to lighten anybody's mood, "And that condition is?"

"That we would…try…to…you know…before he turned me."

Annabelle's lips spread into a grin, knowing full well what Bella was referring to but still unable to help herself in teasing her a bit, "Try to do what? I don't know what you mean by 'you know'."

"That we would…have…make…uhm," Bella felt a familiar embarrassment fill her chest, immediately recognizing it as the emotion she had felt when Charlie had given her the sex talk after she started dating Edward.

"Come on, Bella, spit it out," Annabelle chuckled as Bella looked up at her, realization that Annabelle was teasing her evident on her face.

"Sex."

"I see," Annabelle crossed her legs, linking her fingers together, cocking her head to the side, "If anyone should help you out with that is Edward. I'm sure he'll be more than happy to teach you whatever it is you want to know."

"It's not that, it's just…" Bella looked into Annabelle's smiling face, her golden eyes inspiring a sense of trust in her, "Edward doesn't want to do it. He's afraid of losing control and hurting me."

"You mean killing you," Bella nodded as Annabelle stood up, slowly walking towards the couch to sit on the far end of it, "If Edward loses control, you wouldn't survive. I understand his apprehension."

"Yes but…" Bella sighed, "I want this last human experience before I become a…a…"

"Vampire," Annabelle leaned back into the arm of the couch, crossing her arms as she pointedly stared at Bella, "So this is the only human experience that you're not willing to give up?"

"Right," Bella swallowed hard as she leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees, "I'm afraid that after I become a…vampire…all I'll want is blood. Right now, all I want is Edward. I don't want that to change but it might. That's why I want us to…you know…and he promised we would at least try but I'm afraid he won't really give it a chance."

"So you want to figure out a way to seduce him so he doesn't back out," Annabelle looked down at her lap, trying to understand the weirdness of this conversation, "Yet at the same time, you don't want him to lose control."

"Yes."

"And you think I could help you with that?" Annabelle gave her an incredulous look.

"Well," Bella took a deep breath, "I was kind of hoping you could…give me pointers…so that Edward won't back out at the first sign of trouble."

"I see," Annabelle smiled at Bella, not sure if this was irony or a good omen, "Well, first things first, you have to believe yourself to be the sexiest, most beautiful woman alive."

Bella couldn't help but laugh despite Annabelle's responding frown, "Do you not believe me?"

"It's not that," Bella gasped, trying to keep from laughing again, "It's just that it is really hard to believe I am sexy and beautiful with Rosalie and you around."

"Forget about us. See, confidence is key when you want to seduce a man. In fact, if you're confident about yourself and your sexuality, it will turn him on," Annabelle pursed her lips, "In fact, confidence will turn anyone on, male or female."

"Confidence," Bella shook her head as she bit her bottom lip, "That's one I'll have a hard time working on."

"Well, aside from that, I only have one tip for when you two actually attempt to…you know," Annabelle wagged her eyebrows suggestively, making Bella burst out laughing once more, "Make sure you're on top."

"On top," Bella gave her a confused look, "On top of what?"

Annabelle laughed as Bella realized what she was referring to, her face going red again. She couldn't help but tease her, "On top of Edward of course. It will give you the control…to some extent…other than that, it will depend on how good Edward is in controlling himself."

"Thanks Annabelle," Bella smile at her as she stood up, realizing this whole conversation could have been a lot worst if Annabelle hadn't been willing to help, "And could you please not tell –"

"Mums the word," Annabelle smiled at Bella as she walked out of her room, softly closing the door behind her. Falling back into the cushions, Annabelle let out a long sigh. This day couldn't get any better.

* * *

Annabelle looked away from the mountains and watched Carlisle and Esme walk towards her. She was sitting under her tree behind the Cullen's home, where she spent most of her time if not out running, hunting or in her room. She narrowed her eyes as Carlisle and Esme drew closer, wondering why, if they hadn't talked to her in the past thirteen days, were they coming to her now.

She kept herself from running as a sudden irrational fear welled up inside her. The thought that they may be asking her to leave Forks dug into her mind, causing her a sudden pang of anguish at the idea of being alone.

"Hi Annabelle," Esme smiled at her, "We were hoping we could talk to you?"

"Why now," Annabelle couldn't help but be defensive, "I've been here for almost two weeks and you haven't talked to me since I got here."

"I've been pulling extra shifts at the hospital," Carlisle gave her an apologetic smile as he sat down a few feet away from Annabelle, "and Esme has been busy with the wedding."

"My job is to make sure Alice doesn't drive Bella and Rose crazy," Esme sat down next to Carlisle, "It's a full time job. But even that is no excuse for having kept my distance. I'm really sorry but I thought it would be best if I gave you your space."

"Thank you for that," Annabelle smile at both of them, feeling the tension inside her slowly dissipate, "I really appreciate you letting me stay here."

"You are welcome to stay here as long as you need," Carlisle took Esme's hand in his, keeping his eyes locked onto Annabelle's to let her know of his sincerity.

Esme nudged him with her elbow, "Actually, Annabelle, we want you to know that you can stay here as long as you want. We would like for you to be part of our family."

"You want me…" Annabelle swallowed hard, once again wishing she could release her emotions through tears, "…to be part of your family? Why?"

"Because you are a friend of Edward's and he cares very much for you," Esme reached across the space separating them and took her hand, squeezing it gently, "And that makes you special to us."

Annabelle bit her bottom lip as she looked down at their joined hands. She felt overwhelmingly grateful at the way this family was reaching out to her, trying their best to include her into the family as well as getting to know her.

"Thank you," she whispered, her eyes bright with unspoken gratitude. Carlisle and Esme smiled at her as they stood up.

"One more thing," Esme looked down at her, a grin spreading across her beautiful face, "We were hoping you would join our family table at the wedding tomorrow."

Annabelle smiled up at both of them, "Thank you. That would be an honor."

Annabelle stared after them as they walked back towards the house, holding hands. She couldn't help but glow in the aftereffects of their kindness. They wanted her to be a part of their family.

Without warning, someone grabbed her from behind, causing her to scream as she quickly sprung to her feet, tripping over an exposed root, hitting the ground hard and bringing down her attacker.

She quickly rolled over as laughter rang across the field. She smacked the back of Edward's head, frowning at him with displeasure.

"You were so distracter I couldn't help myself," Edward laid flat on his back, spreading out his arms as Annabelle sat up, shaking leaves and twigs from her hair.

"Edward," she growled at him as she kicked his side, "I didn't like it when we were kids and I don't like it now."

"Yeah, well, it was fun when we were kids and it sure as hell is fun now," Edward pillowed his hands behind his head as he looked up at Annabelle, a smile on his face.

"You're in a good mood," Annabelle gave him a side smile as she brushed off her pants and shirt, "It's obvious you're about to get married tomorrow."

"I'm excited," Edward gave her a big grin as he sat up, "Of course, the fact that Alice won't let me see her all day is driving me crazy. Jasper, Emmett and I are going hunting…want to come?"

"She can't," Annabelle turned to look over her shoulder as Alice approached them, "She's going to join us for a girls' night. Besides, you'd be embarrassed to have her along since Emmett is planning on turning the hunting party into a big bachelor fest."

"That's right, Edward," Annabelle nodded, her smile growing as she crossed her arms across her chest, "They're going to demand that I tell them stories of when you were a kid…"

"And then they will start talking about sex," Alice stood next to Annabelle, crossing her arms in a similar fashion as Annabelle, "With Emmett there, it is a sure-fire thing. Having Annabelle along won't stop it…no matter how much you want to."

Annabelle laughed at the look on Edward's face as he sat up, knowing full well he was embarrassed despite his inability to blush, "Don't be so embarrassed, Eddie, I'm sure Emmett will give you excellent wedding night advice."

"Okay," Edward fluidly rose to his feet, "You are not the one I want to talk with about this."

"Maybe I should go," Annabelle cocked her head to the side, a teasing smile lighting up her face, "I mean, I have a lot of things I could share with you about this subject."

Alice laughed as Edward glared at Annabelle, his fists balled at his side, "Not funny Annabelle. The last person I want to talk about sex is with you."

"Of course not," Annabelle laughed as Edward growled at her, "It would be like talking about sex with your sister."

Alice and Annabelle laughed as Edward stomped off to the house, muttering under his breath about annoying family members.

"Well, what do you say Annabelle," Alice turned to look at her, her golden eyes filled with laughter, "Would you like to join us for a girls' night?"

Annabelle smiled at her as they walked towards the house, "I would as long as Bella and Rosalie are okay with it."

"Of course they are," Alice opened the back door, letting Annabelle go in first, "Rosalie promised she would be on her best behavior, with you _and_ Bella. As for Bella…she just wants the chance to get to know you."

"A girls' night," Annabelle smiled as they walked up the stairs, "Last time I hung out with girlfriends was when I was a new debutante in 1914. This might be kind of fun."

"It will be," Alice opened her bedroom door, inviting Annabelle to enter, "We're finalizing make up and hairstyles for tomorrow…well, ours. I've already decided Bella's look. We are also watching movies, doing manicures and pedicures and maybe even some shopping at Port Angeles."

Annabelle smiled, certain the day would be filled with fun and laughter…and some tension. This might be a great night but she won't make up her mind until it was over.

The wedding was less than twenty-four hours away…

Would she survive it? Would she be able to learn to move on, live past this moment? Or would life cease to exist now that she was losing her center?


	17. Chapter 17

**All characters except for Annabelle Causley and a few others belong to Stephenie Meyer…and, of course, the writer is not receiving any profit for this story whatsoever.**

**This is an AU out of Stephenie Meyers' Twilight series. This story starts after Eclipse, two weeks before Edward and Bella's wedding.**

Chapter Seventeen

Annabelle stared into the mirror as she pushed another hairpin into her hair. She had decided an up-do hairstyle would look better with the dress she had chosen. Unfortunately, she had so much hair and she was quickly running out of pins.

Sighing, she quickly walked across the hallway and knocked on Alice's door, "Hey Alice. Can I come in?"

"Come on in."

Opening the door, she followed the noise to the large bathroom, where she found Alice working on Bella's hair, "Hey there. I need more hairpins."

Bella looked up at Annabelle, a look of suffering on her face. Annabelle couldn't help but smile as Bella released a loaded sigh.

"Well, I bought extra pins 'cause I actually saw you running out of them once you decided to put your hair up," Alice grabbed a brown paper bag from a vanity drawer and gave it to Annabelle.

"I thought you would wear your hair down," Bella fidgeted on her seat, wishing she could stand up and stretch, "I mean, you have really pretty hair and it looks really nice when it's down."

"Thank you," Annabelle leaned against the doorframe as she watched Alice continue to curl Bella's hair, "I normally would but I bought a halter top dress without a back so an up-do would look better."

"Seriously, Bella, wait until you see the dress she bought. It is sexy," Alice grinned at Annabelle as she shook her head.

"Oh," Bella looked down at her hands, trying not to pick at the pale pink nail polish Alice had applied to them after last night's manicure.

"Don't worry Bella," Annabelle gently squeezed Bella's shoulder, "All the attention will be on you."

"That's for sure," Alice pinned up another curl, moving on to the next section.

"Anyway," Annabelle stepped out of the bathroom, "I'll go finish my hair and put on my make-up…or at least try."

"I'll be there to help you with the make-up," Alice looked up from Bella's head, "As soon as I finish with Bella's."

"Thanks Alice," Annabelle headed back to her room, the brown bag in hand. Standing in front of her bathroom mirror once more, she resumed with her hair.

She couldn't believe that in a few hours, she would be witness to Edward's wedding to Bella. Shaking her head, she finished her hair. Turning several different ways, she was glad to see no visible pins. She had done a good job with this by herself.

Staring into the mirror, she could see the sadness in her eyes and she wondered to herself if it had to do with the fact that she was losing Edward or if it was because with him getting married, she would be alone.

* * *

Annabelle walked down the stairs behind Alice and Rosalie, grinning at Jasper and Emmett's good natured whistles. Alice and Rosalie were wearing matching topaz colored sleeveless dresses, accenting the golden color in their eyes.

Annabelle was wearing a deep red halter top dress, the fabric of the bodice crossing over her breasts to her waist, where the mid calf skirt fell in soft folds. Not only was her back bare, but a triangle of her flat stomach, along with her belly button, was displayed by the crossed fabric of her bodice.

"You three ladies are absolutely gorgeous," Jasper took Alice's hand as he pulled her close, looking very handsome in a classic tuxedo, "But you, my dear, are especially smoking hot."

Emmett couldn't take his eyes off Rosalie as she approached him, a seductive smile on her beautiful face. Annabelle stood on the bottom step, looking at both couples, a feeling of longing tugging at her heart.

Would she ever see that look on someone else's face, a look that let her know she was the only one he saw? Or was her romance with Edward a one time shot?

* * *

Alice had done an amazing job in turning the Cullens' backyard into any bride's fantasy. Annabelle sat behind the group of females from Denali, having been introduced to them by Carlisle and Esme.

Looking around, she took in the white and golden color scheme among the flowers, the altar, and the canopies that shielded everyone from the pale sunlight. Alice had rented dozens of canopies and created an indoor atmosphere while surrounded by trees and far off mountains.

Annabelle smiled as she looked around, easily picking out the division among those of her kind and those who were Bella's friends, thus, humans. The soft music made her think of a time long gone. Alice had definitely outdone herself with this wedding.

It seemed like she'd been sitting in her chair, legs crossed, observing everything around her for days by the time Emmett walked onto the altar, dressed in a black tuxedo, a Bible on his hand. She smiled at the look of serious concentration on his face. Alice had told her that Emmett had gotten ordained over the internet for the sole purpose of marrying Bella and Edward. She hoped the ceremony would go smoothly without Emmett saying something off the wall.

Soon, Edward walked up to the altar, followed by Jasper, his best man. Annabelle sucked her breath in. He looked so handsome in a classic tuxedo, the breeze ruffling his bronze colored hair. He caught her staring at him and winked, doing his best to help her deal with this whole situation. Annabelle gave him a reassuring smile. She was happy for her friend…yet she hated him for giving someone else everything he had promised her.

Rosalie walked down the aisle, holding a white bouquet of roses and daisies, a smile giving her a beautiful ethereal look. Behind Rosalie was Angela Webber, a school friend of Bella's. Annabelle was amazed at how pretty she looked compared to the plain looking girl she had met the day before at the girls' night party Alice had insisted they have. Following Angela was Alice, a pleased grin adorning her pixie face. Annabelle bit her lip to keep from laughing…if anyone deserved to be overly and obviously pleased, it was Alice. She had done an amazing job on the wedding ceremony.

The wedding march swelled as Bella, escorted by her father Charlie, turned the corner and stepped onto the golden carpet between the rows of chairs. Annabelle's breath rushed out of her as her eyes took in the wedding dress Bella was wearing. It was a beautifully old-fashioned dress that made Bella look like she was from another time, a dress that made Annabelle think of her past life.

She couldn't help but let her mind wander to a past memory as Charlie handed off Bella to Edward, her eyes glazing over with pain.

"_I'm going to miss you," Annabelle smiled up at Edward, her big blue eyes bright with unshed tears. She looked down at his chest, a tear slowly sliding down her cheek as he wrapped his arms around her, pressing his lips against her smooth forehead._

"_It's just going to be two months, sweetheart," Edward whispered as he tipped her chin up, wiping her cheek with his thumb as he lightly brushed his lips against hers, "As soon as you get back, we'll make our engagement official and start planning the wedding."_

"_And the rest of our life together," Annabelle smiled up at him, gripping the lapels of his coat and pulling him closer, even though it wasn't really possible. _

"_I've already talked to my parents – mother offered me her ring –and your father has agreed to talk to me but not until you return from Italy," Edward's blue eyes looked deep into hers, letting her see his heart in them, "I think he's reluctant at the idea of losing his baby girl."_

_Annabelle smiled up at him, "He loves you as if you were his son…believe me, he'll say yes. He's really proud of you."_

"_I'm counting on that," Edward kissed her softly, tightening his arms around her, "Because if he says no, I'm kidnapping you."_

_Annabelle couldn't help but laugh, gasping as he squeezed harder. Wrapping her arms around him, she buried her face into his neck, sighing as she felt him bury his face into her hair, breathing in the faint vanilla scent that was a part of her._

"_I love you," he whispered into her ear, "Don't forget that while you're being chased by all those Italian young men."_

"_Oh, don't worry about them," Annabelle smiled up at Edward, kissing his bottom lip, "Daddy will scare them off. Besides, you're the only one I can think about. You're the only one I see…even when you're not there," Annabelle pouted prettily as she looked at him through lowered eyelids, "But you, on the other hand, are going to be all alone. All the girls are going to try to get you away from me."_

"_That's not going to happen," Edward kissed her nose before dipping his head to kiss her, "Because I'll be waiting for you."_

"_Two months," Annabelle sighed, tucking her head under his chin, "It's going to feel like forever."_

"_No," Edward kissed the top of her head, "Your mother and my mother planning the wedding is going to feel like forever."_

_Annabelle sighed at the mere thought of the wedding plans, "Mother is going to drive me crazy."_

_Edward breathed in the vanilla smell of her hair before pulling back, "I have a gift for you."_

_Annabelle grinned up at him as he pulled out a velvet bag from his coat pocket, "Something to keep me in your mind. Don't open it until tomorrow, when you board the ship."_

"_Edward," Annabelle whined as she took the velvet bag from him, fingering it to feel the item inside, "That's not fair. How am I supposed to thank you appropriately for this if I don't know what it is?"_

"_A kiss will be thank you enough for now."_

_They smiled at each other before leaning into each other, their lips gently touching before they deepened the kiss. Annabelle felt herself melt into his arms, knowing with her entire heart that she belonged to this man and he belonged to her. Their future was a definite promise…as soon as she returned from Italy._

Annabelle crossed her arms, tucking her trembling hands under her armpits. She watched Edward as he looked deep into Bella's eyes. She had remembered to disappear before the memory of the last time she had seen him flooded her. It wouldn't be fair for Edward to see how hurt she was that Bella was the one standing beside him and not herself…the way it should have been. She had to let go before she lost herself in the past.

* * *

Jasper laughed as he swung Alice around, pulling her in close as they both moved with the music. Annabelle rested both her elbows on the white table, her chin on her hands as she watched them dance around the glossy wooden dance floor that Alice had made the Cullen boys put down in the middle of the cleared area for the reception.

The sun was setting and Alice had strung fairy twinkling lights throughout the entire yard, around tree trunks, canopy poles and up on the tree limbs. It really was a fairy tale wedding.

Sighing, she looked down at the plate before her, a half eaten stuffed chicken testament to her play acting role. She was not looking forward to throwing up that food after the wedding. In all reality, she had not eaten real food since that last meal in Voltura.

"Hey, want to dance?" Annabelle looked up at Edward, a smile slowly spreading across his face. She took his offered hand and followed him to the dance floor, moving smoothly into his arms as _Good Life _by Francis Dunnery began to play.

"Don't worry, Annie," Edward smiled down at her as he effortlessly guided her around the dance floor, "Your time will come."

Annabelle didn't say anything. She simply let Edward guide her around as she took in the words of the song, realizing how well it fit their situation…except for the last verse…and the children part. Other than that, it was true. They weren't meant for each other…they wouldn't be here otherwise.

Edward led her back to the family table, kissing her cheek before he turned to look for his bride. Annabelle sat down, wishing she could leave the reception but knew Alice would not appreciate it. Besides, she couldn't do that to Edward.

"Hey, Anna. Dance with me."

Annabelle looked up into Jasper's smiling face, her full-lipped mouth splitting into a wide grin. There was something about Jasper she liked...his charisma and charm reminded her of a simpler time and she enjoyed being around him, getting to know him and becoming his friend.

"I'm not so sure about you calling me Anna," Annabelle placed her left hand on his shoulder, easily following him as he pushed her around the dance floor.

"Well, Annie is what Edward calls you and I think Annabelle is too long," Jasper grinned at her, "So you'll have to put up with Anna."

Annabelle laughed, knowing that Jasper had something to do with the absence of sadness within her. She was grateful for that respite and hoped she could get distracted enough throughout the reception so she won't sink into that sadness.

"You're a real good dancer," Annabelle smiled up at him as he smoothly transitioned them into the next song.

"Why, thank you ma'am," Jasper bowed his head in an effort to look humble but his pleased smile ruined the effect. Annabelle couldn't help but laugh, enjoying his quirky tactics.

"So is Alice playing hostess?"

"You know it," Jasper quickly located Alice, smiling at her over Annabelle's head; "This is her thing. I myself prefer to be with just one person…mostly her. She enjoys the social scene…sometimes I think it's because I bore her."

"You don't believe that," Alice grinned up at him, her eyes twinkling with mirth as his eyebrows lowered.

"And you know that how," Jasper pushed her out to spin her before pulling her back into his arms.

"I'll let you know…all of you," Annabelle looked up at him, giving him an encouraging smile, "As soon as Edward and Bella get back from their honeymoon, I'll tell everything."

"Whatever you have to tell us, know that you will still be welcomed to stay with us," Jasper easily led her into the next song, smiling down at her.

As much as she wanted it to be true, she couldn't count on that assurance once everything was revealed.

* * *

Bella looked up at Edward, zeroing in on the sudden tensing of his body. Following his gaze, she sucked in her breath as she watched Jacob Black turn the corner around the house, Embry, Quil and Sam behind him. Looking up at Edward, she couldn't help but worry that trouble was up ahead.

"What does he want," Bella asked as Edward wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close to him as Jacob slowly approached him.

"He wants to talk to us," Edward couldn't help but frown as Jacob got closer, not liking the fact that the werewolf had mastered the ability to block out his thoughts.

"Edward," Jacob nodded his head at him before he turned to look at Bella, "Congratulations Bella."

"Thank you," Bella stayed by Edward's side, trying her best to be unaffected by the look of longing in Jacob's eyes.

"Why are you here, Jacob," Edward pulled Bella closer even though it seemed like an impossible feat.

"You send me an invitation, remember," Jacob gave him a sardonic smile as he pushed his hands into his black slacks, "Besides, Bella's my…best friend. I thought it would be appropriate to come and congratulate her…even though I don't think this wedding should be celebrated."

"Jacob," Bella glared at him, her mouth flattening in anger, "If you just came to be a jerk, then you can turn back around and go back to La Push. You're not welcomed here."

"I'm not here to be a jerk, Bella," Jacob cocked his head to the side, giving her a mocking look, "I'm here to let you both know, as Alpha of the pack, I've decided the treaty still stands. There's no way you can get around it."

"Alpha," Bella narrowed her eyes at him, "I thought Sam was head of the pack."

"No," Jacob gave her a small smile, "Now that I'm back, I've decided to take my rightful place as pack leader."

"Is this why you came back, Jacob," Bella stepped away from Edward, "To ruin my life with your stubbornness?"

"No," Jacob crossed his arms as he watched Bella's face flush with growing anger, "I came back to do right by my people. There's a reason the treaty was made…we expect the Cullens to uphold their end…and since you are now a Cullen, you too have a responsibility to uphold the terms. Which means your voluntary decision to become one of them will break the treaty if you go through with it."

* * *

The breeze shifted, brushing against Annabelle's neck and back, bringing with it an unfamiliar scent that filled her head, taking over her thoughts, becoming the only thing that she could think of.

They were still on the dance floor, with Jasper's arms around her, so he was able to feel her tense in his arms and see that familiar dilation of her eyes. Quickly tightening his grip on Annabelle, he was surprised at her sudden display of strength as she tried to turn out of his arms to find the one that had grabbed her attention.

"Emmett!" Jasper growled as he kept Annabelle from turning, not wanting her to see her target. Emmett turned to look at Jasper, quickly understanding the look of consuming thirst on Annabelle's face. Moving quickly to Jasper's side, he grabbed on to one of her arms, slipping the other around her waist. Jasper and Emmett quickly moved her towards the trees, hoping they hadn't made a scene.

Keeping a struggling Annabelle immobile between them was a feat, yet thanks to Emmett's strength and Jasper's experience in controlling thirsty newborns, they managed to keep her from getting away.

Annabelle knew she could get away but only when they let go of her. She would just wait until they weren't touching her anymore and disappear. She hadn't seen who that scent had come from but she knew it would be a matter of time before she tracked it down. Then again, it may take her all night since she never had to hunt for her meals before…

"What the hell is going on," Jasper and Emmett looked up to see Edward standing before them, his displeasure at the situation evident on his face.

"We have a bit of a situation," Emmett nodded his head towards Annabelle. Jasper and Emmett had her up against a tree, keeping their hands on her. Without her knowing, Edward had explained to them how her disappearing talent worked. She struggled against their restraints, completely unaware of Edward's presence.

"Annabelle," Edward stood a couple of feet before her, lightly tapping her cheek in an effort to get her attention. She turned her eyes towards him, the pupils so dilated they swallowed up the golden irises he had seen during their dance, "Annabelle! Snap out of it!"

Annabelle lunged towards him, not because she knew who he was but because she wanted to get away. The shock of hitting the tree trunk as Emmett and Jasper pulled her back brought her back to the present. Breathing hard, she looked up at Edward, her lips parted in surprise as she realized where she was.

"We're going to keep you here in the forest until the reception is over," Edward pushed an escaping curl out of Annabelle's face, tucking it behind her ear and taking her chin, "Once the party's over, Emmett and Jasper will bring you back to the house. You're going to be all right?"

"Yes," the word was so soft it sounded like a breath escaping her lips. She sagged against the tree, feeling a growing shame at her lost of control.

"Annie," Edward forced her to look into his golden eyes, "Its okay. You didn't do anything wrong. We're here to help you through this, okay?"

She nodded, feeling herself falling into a shame spiral. She had never wanted to take a life before; in fact, the only reason she fed on human blood while under Aro's care was because he made sure she couldn't resist. He had played her newborn thirst against her, as well as the natural lost of control most vampires experienced when blood was present.

She'd never before felt this pull, this burning thirst in the back of her throat, this all consuming need to taste that blood and have that scent fill her head until she couldn't think beyond it. She didn't know how to fight her natural instinct to hunt and feed.


	18. Chapter 18

**All characters except for Annabelle Causley and a few others belong to Stephenie Meyer…and, of course, the writer is not receiving any profit for this story whatsoever.**

**This is an AU out of Stephenie Meyers' Twilight series. This story starts after Eclipse, two weeks before Edward and Bella's wedding.**

Chapter Eighteen

_La tua cantante._

Annabelle paced her room, not paying attention to the setting sun for the first time since she'd moved into the Cullens' home.

She couldn't help but think of Aro's explanation when it came to the relationship between Edward and Bella. _La tua cantante._ Her blood sang to him, called out to everything in him.

She finally understood what Aro had been talking about. Yes, Bella's scent was stronger than most but it wasn't difficult to resist. Except for Edward…he hadn't been able to stay away from her.

Annabelle gnawed on her bottom lip as she walked the length of her room for the hundredth time. She needed to get out, to walk off this need to find the one whose blood called out to her.

Maybe possibly find the one whose blood called to her.

It had been five hours since the reception had finished and she knew one of the Cullens was playing sentry outside her door.

Damn, she growled under her breath as she pressed her ear against her door. If Jasper was the one on the other side, she had a definite chance of over powering him and getting out of here. If it were Emmett, her chances were slimmer…

Cracking the door open a few inches, she sniffed the air, picking up on that familiar scent.

"Fuck," she slammed the door shut and walked away just as Edward opened it, walking in with Bella, "You two should be off on your honeymoon, shouldn't you?"

Edward's eyebrows rose at the growling behind Annabelle's words, surprised at her irritation and obvious display of anger.

"We're postponing it," Bella sat on the sofa's arm, wearing a white t-shirt that said _Bride,_ which Alice had bought for her, and brand new denim jeans, "It seems that your problem is a little more urgent at the moment."

"More urgent than the two of you heading off to someplace remote and having sex," Annabelle snarled at Edward as she continued her pacing. She was still wearing her red dress but had taken off her four inch silver heels, her hair swirling around her shoulders, "Believe me, this is not urgent. I don't even know how to track someone."

"You may not know how," Edward leaned against the door, crossing his arms over his _Groom_ t-shirt, which Alice had bought to match Bella's, "But that doesn't mean you can't try."

"So what," Annabelle spun around on the balls of her bare feet, snarling at him, "You're keeping me under twenty-four hour surveillance?"

"If necessary," Edward shrugged as his eyes moved over to Bella, giving her that crooked smile that let her know she was the most important thing to him, "Annabelle, you've only been a 'vegetarian' for several months. Jasper's been at it for years and he still struggles with it every so often. You've actually done pretty good being around humans, more so than Jasper. But obviously, whoever you smelled has gotten your full attention and we can't risk you going out and finding that person. You're not strong enough to resist. Even I had a hard time when I first met Bella."

Bella smiled as she remembered the first time she had met Edward and how he had seemed so hostile towards her yet couldn't stay away from her.

Annabelle grimaced as she ran her fingers over the books on the shelf before her, "You have no right to keep me locked up. I am not going to let this happen again. I'm my own person, Edward, and I am the only one responsible for my actions."

"Annabelle, we are just trying to help," Bella gave her a pleading look, wanting her to understand that they were there for her.

"Fine…whatever. Just get the hell out of my room," Annabelle growled at both of them, frustration and irritation at the whole situation getting the better of her.

"Look, Annie –" Edward took a step toward her but stopped when she snarled at him, expressing her anger in a way that she knew he would understand, "Fine, we'll leave you alone."

Edward took Bella's hand in his as he opened the door and walked out, closing the door behind them. Annabelle grabbed a book from a bookshelf and chucked it at the door, watching with pleasure as the impact caused the bounding to come undone, the pages coming apart and fluttering to the ground.

Emmett was sitting on the floor beside Annabelle's door with Rosalie snuggled up against him, a book in her hand.

He looked up at Edward and Bella, a big smile on his face, "So are we on duty all night?"

"If you want to be," Edward wrapped his arm around Bella, completely ignoring the angry thoughts in Rosalie's mind as she glared up at him, "But I think I'll just have Alice keep an eye on her. So you're off duty if you want."

Turning, he headed downstairs with Bella by his side, Emmett and Rosalie behind them, calling out for Alice. Everyone was in the dining room, sitting around the large oak dining table that nobody ever used.

Edward pulled out a chair for Bella, kissing her neck after she sat down. Smiling at Alice, he wondered about the smirk on her face because her thoughts were not letting on what she was thinking.

"Hey Alice," Edward cocked his head to the side, cocking an eyebrow in a questioning manner, "Will you keep an eye on Annabelle?"

"Sure, I would love to," Alice gave him a wide grin, "But there's one tiny little problem."

"What?"

"She just disappeared," Alice shrugged, "I can't see her."

Edward moved quickly, running up the stairs towards Annabelle's room, the entire Cullen family following behind him. Rushing into the room, he stopped as he glanced around, a sinking feeling growing in him at the emptiness in the room. His eyes zeroed in on an open window panel. Walking towards it, he looked out, wondering where Annabelle had headed off to.

"So what do we do now Edward," Emmett clapped a hand over Edward's shoulder, "It'll be very easy for us to track her."

"No," Edward shook his head, turning to look at his family, "I trust Annabelle to do the right thing. So…we'll wait."

"Wait," Jasper's face showed his disbelief at the very idea of Annabelle being able to control her thirst, "We're going to sit around and wait to see if she comes back without having killed anyone?"

"Yes," Edward looked into Bella's brown eyes, wishing he could be spending alone time with her without worrying about Annabelle, "We wait."


	19. Chapter 19

**All characters except for Annabelle Causley and a few others belong to Stephenie Meyer…and, of course, the writer is not receiving any profit for this story whatsoever.**

**This is an AU out of Stephenie Meyers' Twilight series. This story starts after Eclipse, two weeks before Edward and Bella's wedding.**

Chapter Nineteen

Jacob sat up in bed, feeling restless and slightly claustrophobic. Running his fingers through his shoulder length hair, he realized he needed a haircut as he got out of bed and put on a pair of jeans.

Walking through the small house, he checked on his father, nodding in satisfaction at the soft snores. He grabbed an apple from the kitchen and walked out of the house without bothering with his tennis shoes.

He had spent two months exploring the Northern countryside and hadn't bothered to phase down until his return to La Push a week ago. It felt strange, walking around on two feet instead of four, but he had admit, being around people again was a definite plus.

Walking into the forest, he moved around quietly, running his hand over the trees as he munched on the apple. He was enjoying using his hands again and was looking forward to checking out his Rabbit...the one thing he had actually missed while roaming about as a wolf.

He was enjoying rediscovering the little things that were part of being a human yet he missed the sharp senses that were part of being a permanent werewolf. If it hadn't been for Bella's wedding to that damn leech, he would have stayed away.

Sighing, he couldn't help but recall the look of hurt on Bella's face after he had reminded her about the treaty. He wasn't being spiteful, at least he didn't think he was, but it was necessary that those long agreed upon terms were fulfilled by all involved parties.

"You're so distracted anybody could sneak up on you and…do whatever they want to you."

Jacob's head whipped to the side, his eyes locking in on a small figure leaning against a tree several yards away. Walking slowly towards it, he couldn't help but lose his breath as he looked into the most beautiful oval shaped face with large black eyes, surrounded by thick blue-black wavy hair that fell down to a small waist that flared out into rounded hips.

His mouth fell slightly open as she moved against the tree she was leaning on, the curves of her body well displayed by the soft folds of the deep red dress she was wearing. Letting his eyes roam over her face then down over her breasts, her stomach, her hips, her legs, he couldn't help but suck in his breath as he finished at the crossed ankles and small delicate feet.

"You like what you see?" The seductive purr in her voice made his body tighten as he took another step closer.

Staring into her black eyes, he felt that shift all his pack brothers talked about. Gravity ceased to exist as she became the center of his world, keeping him in place. Taking another step closer, he couldn't help but breathe in the breeze, which brought with it a scent that made him think of hot luscious raspberries, a scent he knew without a doubt belonged to her.

"Who the hell are you," Jacob leaned against a tree a couple of feet away, crossing his arms over his chest, not sure of what to do. He hadn't expected this to happen to him, after all, he was still deeply in love with Isabella Swan…well, now Cullen. As he stared into those bottomless black eyes, he wondered to himself how difficult it would be to ignore the pull from this beautiful vampire.

"I'm Annabelle," her full lipped mouth spread into a sexy grin as her eyes moved slowly down his body, taking in the russet colored skin, the wide chest and shoulders, the flat muscled stomach, "A friend of Edward's."

"I see," Jacob frowned at her as he pushed himself away from the tree, his eyes narrowing as she did the same, "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you," Annabelle moved with a grace that made Jacob think of silk, "You haven't told me your name yet."

"Jacob," he cocked an eyebrow to stop her from getting any closer, "I'm a friend of Bella's. You're about to cross the treaty line."

Annabelle stopped, a frown marring her otherwise perfectly smooth face. This wasn't going the way she wanted it to. The fact that she felt a surprisingly strong sexual attraction to him was the sole reason he was still alive.

His scent was driving her crazy, the thirst in the back of her throat becoming more intense with every passing minute. She couldn't help but wonder what would win out in the end, her sexual hunger for him or her thirst for his blood.

"Would that be so bad," Annabelle bit her bottom lip as she took another step closer, "After all, I'll be close enough to…touch you."

Jacob's chuckle carried a dark tone to it as he crossed his arms over his chest, drawing a line on the dirt with his toe, "Touch me? Is that really all you want to do? I mean, you're the first one of your kind to actually want to be near anyone of my kind…and if you cross that line, I have every right to kill you."

"Is that really what you want to do to me," Annabelle pouted as she took another step closer to him. If she reached out, she could actually touch him, discover for herself if his skin was as smooth as it looked.

Without warning, Jacob grabbed her arm, spun her around, and pulled her against his chest with her arm twisted behind her back, "What I want to do to you is not the issue," he whispered into her ear, trying to ignore his reaction to her nearness, "The issue here is that you're a bloodsucking leech, one of the Cullens, and a friend of Edward's. I'm not a friend of Edward's. I don't like Edward. I don't like any of you," Jacob breathed against her neck, smiling as she breathed in deeply, "And I especially don't like you. All you want to do is suck me dry…am I right?"

"That's not all I want to do," she looked over her shoulder at him, a smile on her mouth and a look in her eyes that tempted him to throw caution to the wind, "There's definitely more than just your blood calling to me."

"Yeah, well," Jacob pushed her away and took a step back as she turned to look at him, "Fight it. I sure as hell will."

"I hope you're in for a long fight, then," Annabelle licked her bottom lip with the tip of her tongue, zeroing in on Jacob's dilated eyes, "Because I always get what I want…and what I want…is you."

Jacob swallowed as she turned and walked away, her hips swaying seductively, the moonlight highlighting her long legs through the red fabric of her dress.

He wasn't sure exactly what was happening but one thing he knew...he wasn't going to give in that easily.


	20. Chapter 20

**All characters except for Annabelle Causley and a few others belong to Stephenie Meyer…and, of course, the writer is not receiving any profit for this story whatsoever.**

**This is an AU out of Stephenie Meyers' Twilight series. This story starts after Eclipse, two weeks before Edward and Bella's wedding.**

Chapter Twenty

Annabelle looked up at her window, hands on hips as she tried to figure out what to do. It had been easy to escape her room through the open window, since she simply dropped and landed on her feet. Much like that cat she used to have when she was a little girl.

Unfortunately, it looked like she couldn't return to her room through the window…unless she took a running start. There was no tree near by and the west side of the house was all glass.

Shaking her head, she turned to enter the house through the front door. It's not like they didn't know she had escaped…might as well face the music now.

Opening the front door, her eyebrows arched as she found everyone sitting in the living room, sightlessly watching the late night news. She snickered; she was positive they were waiting for breaking news about an unexplainable homicide.

"You can breathe easy now," Annabelle gave them a smile as they simultaneously turned to look at her, "I'm back. I didn't kill anybody."

"Did you find the person," Emmett cocked his head to the side, "The one that caught your attention?"

"Yes," Annabelle looked down at her bare feet, a small smile on her face, "I found him."

"You smell like a dog, Annabelle," Edward had moved to stand before her, his face showing his displeasure at her thoughtless decision to run off without any consideration as to what could happen.

"Too mean, Edward," Annabelle stared up at him with a look of hurt, her mouth tightening as she walked around him towards the stairs.

"Oh no, Annie," Edward grabbed her arm and dragged her into the living room, sitting her in a chair in the back of the living room where she couldn't escape, "You're going to sit down and tell us what happened. And the dog comment wasn't meant to be an insult. You ran into the werewolves, didn't you?"

Annabelle sat on the chair, crossing one leg over the other, her hands clasped over her knees as that small smile returned to her face, "I ran into a werewolf."

"Who?"

Annabelle cocked her head to the side, staring into Edward's eyes, seeing his anger and…was that jealousy? "Is it really any of your business?"

"It may not be his business but it is mine," Annabelle turned to look at Bella, noticing the faint flush on her cheeks. That girl blushed all the time…very much like she used to when she was human, "Those werewolves are my friends."

"So I was told," Annabelle looked down at her nails, carefully scrutinizing the cuticles and oval edges. Alice had done a wonderful job with the manicure, "I'm sorry, but I'm not ready to tell."

"Well, are you at least ready to tell us why you are here," Edward crossed his arms, feeling seriously irritated with Annabelle's cloak and dagger attitude.

"Yes I am," Annabelle cocked her head to the side, keeping her eyes on Edward, "But not until after your honeymoon."

"There's no honeymoon," Edward shifted uncomfortably, "We already told you that."

"Oh no you don't!" Annabelle stood up and marched towards Edward, shoving her finger into his chest, "You are not going to use me as an excuse to get out of having a honeymoon with your bride. You two are going to go off to wherever you planned to go and do your thing. Bella deserves nothing less."

Edward turned to look at Bella, the flush on her face confirming his doubts as to whether Annabelle knew about their deal.

"We weren't planning on heading off anywhere," Edward shifter nervously, "We were going to stay here…in my room."

"We were?" Bella looked just as surprised as everyone else.

"I –" Edward shifted again, snarling at Annabelle for putting him on the spot, "Just in case…something went wrong. I wanted Carlisle near by."

Annabelle bit her lip to keep herself from laughing. This was getting better and better…as long as they stayed away from the new turn her life had taken.

"You are such a pessimist," Alice shook her head, leaning back into Jasper's arms, wearing a black t-shirt with army green cargo shorts, "I already told you, as long as Bella follows Anna's instructions, you two will be fine."

"Look," Edward ran his hands through his hair in agitation, "Just stay out of my sex life!"

"What sex life?"

They all laughed at Annabelle's comment, except for Edward that is. He wasn't finding her very amusing at the moment.

Annabelle shoved him lightly on the shoulder, "Look Eddie. Tomorrow, during the dinner hour, I'll tell everything. I promise. But tonight is about Bella. It's not fair for you to cheat her out of it."

Annabelle walked around him and headed towards the stairs, stopping midway to look over her shoulder at Edward and Bella, an impish smile on her face, "Let me know if you need any help."

Annabelle laughed as Edward gave her the middle finger, glaring at her the same way he used to when they were kids. Shaking her head, she continued up the stairs, heading into her room as her mind started wandering to Jacob.

She slowly stripped her dress off, absentmindedly hanging it in the closet as she walked into her bathroom, turning on the hot water and watching the claw foot tub fill up. She sighed as she slipped into the steaming hot water, enjoying the warmth as it covered her cold body. Leaning her head back, she closed her eyes as Jacob's face and body came in focus, his scent still lingering in her mind.

Her mouth watered as she thought of his scent, his face, his body. The way his hot breath had warmed her neck and how it had felt to have him pressed against her back. She wasn't sure yet what she wanted to do with him but she knew she wanted him. Whether it was his blood or sex, or both, she didn't know. But she knew she would have him and when she did, she would make her decision then.

* * *

Bella sat on the edge of the large iron bed, staring out the window. She was feeling very nervous about this whole situation and knew that if he had the chance, Edward would find a way to get out of it. She had to make sure that wouldn't happen.

Wiping her sweaty hands on her jeans, she stood up and walked into the bathroom. Staring into the mirror, she breathed in deeply as she ran a hairbrush through her brown hair, the flush in her cheeks deepening as she tried to convince herself that she was beautiful and sexy and Edward's every dream.

The image of Jacob popped into her head and she couldn't help but feel the guilt as she remembered the hurt she'd seen in his eyes as he congratulated her. Leaning against the wall, she slid down to the floor and wrapped her arms around her drawn up knees.

She didn't want Jacob back in her life but it looked like that's what was happening. He'd returned to do right by his people but Bella knew better. Jacob was not giving up as easily as she had thought.

She let her head fall back as she tried to stop thinking about Jacob. Tonight was her wedding night and she needed to gather some confidence so she could successfully seduce Edward into going all the way with her. Closing her eyes, she breathed in deeply as she pictured herself in her wedding dress. Alice had done an amazing job and once she was done, even Bella couldn't help but agree she looked beautiful as she gazed upon the mirror image of herself. Of course, as soon as she saw Alice, Rosalie and Annabelle, along with the Denali females, she wasn't as confident.

The look on Edward's face had given her the confidence to walk down that aisle towards him, hanging on to Charlie's arm to make sure she didn't trip…which wouldn't have been surprising. Breathing deeply, she stood up and looked at herself in the mirror. Alice had bought her a white lace teddy for tonight but she felt too self-conscious to actually wear it.

"Bella, love?"

Bella took a deep breath as she reached for the doorknob. She wasn't feeling confident, in all actuality, she was feeling downright nervous and self-conscious. Taking a step back, she took another deep breath as she pulled her t-shirt over her head. Turning the light switch off and slowly opening the bathroom door, she walked out wearing nothing but jeans and a white lace bra.

Debussy was softly spilling from the surround system in the room. There were candles everywhere, giving the room a soft luminous glow. Bella's eyes immediately zeroed in on Edward. He was sitting cross-legged in the middle of their bed, still wearing his _Groom_ t-shirt with faded denim jeans and black socks. He looked up from his hands with a smile on his face and froze when he saw Bella leaning against the doorframe, the candlelight playing against her faintly flushed skin.

Edward sat still as Bella slowly walked towards him, his eyes on her flushed face. He knew she was feeling nervous and self-conscious, hell, he was feeling the same way too. Holding out a hand, he gently gripped her fingers as she climbed up onto the bed, sitting cross-legged in front of him.

Staring into each other's eyes, Edward couldn't help but smile as Bella's face flushed deeper, "What are you thinking?"

Bella bit her bottom lip as she looked away from Edward's eyes, taking another deep breath. Looking back, she couldn't help grinning at Edward, since he seemed momentarily distracted by her breasts. Leaning forward, she softly kissed his lips, gasping as he placed his cold hands on her waist, pulling her with him as he fell back onto the bed.

"You still haven't told me what you are thinking," Edward moved his lips down her throat, stopping where her pulse was as he breathed in her scent.

"I'm trying to convince myself that I am sexy," Bella buried her face in Edward's throat as she slipped her hands under his shirt, her skin warm against his. He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her, moving his head to look into her face. Kissing her nose, he moved his lips down to her mouth, deepening the kiss as he slid his hand down her back to the waist of her jeans, enjoying the silky smoothness of her skin. Bella pushed his shirt up and over his head, leaving behind a warm trail that made Edward groan in the back of his throat.

"Before we continue," Edward whispered against her shoulder as he reached for the clasp of her bra, "What instructions did Annabelle give you that we need to follow so this works out?"

Bella pushed herself up as she moved her legs to straddle Edward, a smile growing as she saw the obvsious desire in Edward's eyes, "She told me to be confident."

"I can help you with that," Edward splayed his hand over her stomach, enjoying the softness and warmth as he slowly moved it down towards the snap of her jeans, "Anything else?"

Bella blushed deeply as she looked down at Edward's chest, running her finger over the ridges of his musculature. She couldn't help but feel embarrassed at the idea of telling him.

"Bella," Edward gently grabbed her hand and pulled her down to kiss her lips, "Either you tell me or we're not doing this."

If that weren't incentive enough, what his mouth was doing to her lips would seal the deal, "She said I should be on top."

Edward grinned as he moved his lips over her hot cheek towards her ear, "Alright then," he whispered before gently sucking on her earlobe, "You're on top and you're sexy as hell."

"You really think so," Bella pulled back to look into his light butterscotch eyes. Edward smiled as he kissed the hollow on her throat, "If you don't believe me, I guess I'll have to show you then."


	21. Chapter 21

**All characters except for Annabelle Causley and a few others belong to Stephenie Meyer…and, of course, the writer is not receiving any profit for this story whatsoever.**

**This is an AU out of Stephenie Meyers' Twilight series. This story starts after Eclipse, two weeks before Edward and Bella's wedding.**

Chapter Twenty-One

Annabelle closed her journal and looked out the window, biting her lip as she let her mind wander back to Jacob. Closing her eyes, she recalled the way his russet colored skin gleamed softly in the moonlight that had filtered through the surrounding trees. Her fingertips itched as she wondered whether his skin felt as smooth as the patina wood it resembled. She just had to see him again, hear his voice, breathe in his scent…maybe even touch his skin.

There was a soft knock at her door. Annabelle turned her head as Edward pushed open the door, walking into the room without an invitation.

"Good morning," Annabelle smiled at him, pulling her legs up against her chest as she leaned back into the leather office chair, "How was your night?"

"It was alright," Edward kept his eyes on the window as he leaned back into the closed door. He was wearing black slacks with a charcoal gray knit sweater. Annabelle cocked her head to the side, her smile growing as she picked up on his embarrassment.

"Alright?" Annabelle chuckled, "That's not what it sounded like from here. Even if I were able to sleep, I wouldn't have. I eventually had to borrow this from Alice." She held up a red iPod with silver ear buds, grinning as Edward gave her a sheepish look.

"You should get your own," Edward refused to discuss anything concerning sex and Bella with Annabelle.

"I wouldn't know what to do with it," Annabelle placed the iPod back on her desk, "Alice had to show me how to use it. She has quite an eclectic taste in music."

"We all do," Edward smiled at Annabelle, "Once you get a computer, you can download all sorts of music. That should be entertaining."

"Why would I get a computer when I don't even know how to turn one on," Annabelle frowned at him as she moved from the desk chair to the suede sofa, "Where's Bella?"

"She's showering. We're having breakfast with her family before Renée and Phil fly back to Florida," Edward kept his eyes on Annabelle as he moved to sit on the opposite side of the couch, "You don't know how to use a computer? Do you know how to drive a car?"

"Edward," Annabelle stared at him, a glint of mockery in her golden eyes, "What part of locked in a room for the past hundred years don't you understand?"

"What can you do, Annabelle?"

"Same things I was able to do back in 1915," Annabelle arched an eyebrow, wondering why this conversation was necessary, "I can read, write, do math. I can play the piano and the violin…well, I am much better at the violin now than I was in 1915."

"Why," Edward crossed his arms, slouching into the couch, wanting to get to know his friend all over again. Annabelle was definitely not the same person she used to be yet she was someone he still cared for. For that reason, and that reason alone, he wanted to know about her, about her life in Italy, about her experiences, even if they weren't the best.

"After the first five years or so, once I learned to pick up things without breaking them, Aro gave me this beautiful Mittenwald violin. The wood was a deep brown, silky smooth and it made the most beautiful sound. Whenever I got tired of reading or writing, I would play that violin. I played every song I learned since I was six, which was when mother insisted I take violin and piano. After a year or so, I started writing my own music. Aro would bring me blank sheet music, always looking for ways to entertain me," Annabelle stared down at her hands, suddenly missing her beloved instrument, "He hated knowing I was lonely yet never allowed me out of that room unless he was with me and I kept myself hidden. The only things I was able to grab before escaping Voltura was my journal and that leather pouch of jewels. I wish I had been able to grab my violin…I miss it."

"You left all your music behind," Edward understood Annabelle's longing for her instrument. He himself missed his piano even though it was his fault since he smashed it to pieces the night Bella called that family meeting concerning her becoming a vampire.

"Yes," Annabelle let her head fall back as she slid further down the couch, "I composed some pretty amazing pieces, if I do say so myself. I have them all memorized though, so I can easily write them all out once I get some sheet music."

"Well, remember to get some next time you go shopping with Alice," Edward shifted forward as he heard a knock on Annabelle's door, knowing full well it was his wife, "Come in Bella."

Bella opened the door, a smile on her face as she walked in and sat next to Edward. Annabelle moved to the desk chair, her nose wrinkling at the clean freesia scent.

"What are you two talking about," Bella leaned back into Edward's arms, trying her best not to take Annabelle's actions personally.

"Music," Edward kissed Bella's cheek, enjoying the faint flush that appeared, "Turns out Annabelle is a violinist that writes her own music."

"Yes," Annabelle looked out the window, watching the dense clouds moving slowly across the pewter grey sky, "You two are going to be late for breakfast."

"Well, actually," Edward looked at Bella's watch, "I can get us there in ten minutes so we still have five minutes to spare."

"Then why don't you do something constructive with those five minutes," Annabelle arched an eyebrow, smiling as Bella's face flushed in understanding, "I'm sure that would be much more interesting than listening to me talk."

"You're trying to kick us out," Edward stared at Annabelle, wondering why she kept playing the same music notes over and over in her head.

"Yes," Annabelle stood up and crossed the room, holding the door open for them as she pointed at the hallway, "You'll learn more about me tonight so there's no point to me telling you anything else. Besides, this is the morning after your wedding. Go spend time by yourselves or with family."

"You're family," Bella stood up with Edward, not understanding Annabelle's sudden change of mood. Annabelle smiled at her as they passed by, quickly reaching to take Bella's hand before they walked off, "Thank you Bella."

Closing the door behind them, Annabelle slid down to sit on the floor, drawing her knees up to her chest. She hated thinking about Italy, about her life in that room, but more specifically, she hated thinking about Aro. An indescribable fear always filled her, practically choked her, whenever Aro entered her mind.

The conversation later today was going to be hard enough to get through.

She didn't want to share anymore than she had to.

* * *

They all sat around the dining room table that no one used, the chandelier casting a golden light onto the oak, giving it a beautiful sheen that Annabelle couldn't help but admire. Running her fingers lightly over the wood, she couldn't help but see Jacob's face in her mind. She quickly looked up across the table, her eyes connecting with Edward's, a sinking feeling in her stomach as a look of realization flashed in Edward's eyes.

She silently begged him with her eyes not to say anything…she wasn't ready to disclose this new secret, this attraction she had for Jacob, a werewolf, a friend of Bella's, and an enemy to the Cullens and any of their kind.

"So we're all here," Carlisle leaned forward, placing his elbows on the table as he kept his eyes on Annabelle's face, picking up on the silent conversation she seemed to be having with Edward. He turned to look at his son in time to see a tight smile on his face that elicited a relieved sigh from Annabelle.

Carlisle turned to look at Alice, grimacing as she shrugged, not able to see anything. Alice felt slightly concerned at the fact that even though Annabelle was sitting right next to her, she was unable to see her future. She couldn't understand why but she hoped that mystery would soon be explained.

"Time to clear up all the mystery that surrounds Anna," Emmett pitched his voice to sound like a radio announcer, causing them all to laugh nervously. It was strange but every single one of them knew that by revealing Annabelle's secrets, life would change for every one of them.

"You're calling me Anna too?" Annabelle glared at Emmett, frowning at his goofy grin as he nodded, "I don't like it."

"You'll get used to it," Jasper cocked his head to the side, sending calming waves towards her in an attempt to settle her nerves, "Enough of that, let's get started. I, for one, am tired of all the mystery. I want to get to know our new sister."

"Alright," Annabelle ignored the low growl coming from Rosalie in response to Jasper's comment, "I don't know where to start so…somebody ask me something."

"Why don't you tell us about your first year with the Volturri," Esme reached over to take Annabelle's hand, which had fisted in reaction to her suggestion.

Annabelle stared into Esme's golden eyes, feeling her compassion settle around her like a comfort blanket. Taking a deep breath, she averted her eyes, feeling that hundred year old shame rising in her.

"After the three days, I woke up in this big room, with Aro standing above me. I was lying in a four poster bed and all I was aware of was this burning thirst at the back of my throat. I stared into his red eyes as he told me what I was. I couldn't really understand him because all I could think of was the pain in the back of my throat and the thought of blood consumed me. Aro stepped to the side and that's when I saw him.

"A man, about twenty years old, sitting in a chair in a corner of the room, blindfolded with his hands tied behind his back," Annabelle's hand tightened on Esme's as she slowly traced the grain of the oak with her other hand, not able to look at Edward, "I didn't think. I just reacted. I was able to think clearly again. When I realized what I had done I was horrified. That's when Aro told me about my parents. He told me that I should feel honored that I was spared a similar death and instead was given eternal life."

Even though Annabelle kept her eyes on the dining table, she felt their eyes on her. She shifted in her seat as she took a deep breath to continue with her story.

"Aro left me alone in that room for a week. All I could think about was my parents and what my life had been like. I couldn't help but feel disgusted with myself and what I had become. I didn't want anybody to ever know about what had happened, so I send a letter to Edward and his parents, letting them know that my parents and I had died in a tragic accident in Italy.

"Aro returned two days later with another man. This time he left me alone in the room with him, locking the door after announcing he'd return in an hour or two. I told that man to sit in the corner while I stayed in the opposite end of the room, as far away as possible. I was thirsty but the idea of what Edward would think if he ever found out what I was made me strong enough to resist. Two hours later, Aro returned.

"He laughed at me when he saw the man was still alive, telling me I was stupid in attempting to fight my natural desire for blood. He said feeding on human blood was our right and that I had to accept that. He said all this as he took a letter opener from the desk, grabbed the man by his hair and slit his throat. There was blood everywhere…and I couldn't stop myself. Aro used my weakness against me, knowing full well that I would lose control and give in to my senses."

Annabelle swallowed as the shame and darkness of the past hundred years grew deep inside her, threatening to swallow her, "A pattern was set that day. Aro would starve me for a month or two then bring in someone, leaving me alone with them. Every time he returned he found them alive. And he would do the same thing…make certain I couldn't resist. I hated him and he knew it but he didn't care.

"He knew his reasons for keeping me and one day, about a year after I've been turned, I was made aware of his reasons. He wanted me. Not in the sense of what I had to offer, which at that point, neither one of us was yet aware what talent I possessed, but in the sense of what he saw. The reason why he convinced Marcus and Caius to keep me was because he desired me," Annabelle's voice was bleak as she tried her best to make them understand without having to go into detail, "The day before my one year anniversary, he…he had his way with me."

"Annabelle, you were strong enough to fight him off," Rosalie stared at Annabelle, her face revealing her own personal demons, "Why didn't you?"

"Yes I was. He knew that. But he also had something on me," Annabelle stared into Rosalie's eyes before turning to look straight into Edward's, "He knew about Edward. He told me…if I didn't do what he wanted…if I wasn't a good little girl…he would find Edward, bring him to me, tell him what I was then make sure I wouldn't leave him alive…just like with every human he brought to me. So I let him use me."

Annabelle dropped her eyes, not able to look at Edward. Staring at her hand in Esme's, she couldn't help but wonder if her own mother would have been as understanding, "His obsession over me was purely physical…until he discovered my talents. It was about four years from the day I was changed when he walked into the room to find it empty. He stood there, wondering how I had escaped when he realized he could still smell me…not in that lingering smell left behind when someone leaves but that strong smell that let him know I was still in the room. He threatened me with the usual…there was no point in coming up with a new threat when that one worked so well every time…and I let him see me. I had been sitting a few feet away from him. He found that amusing…but he didn't care about it until he discovered my other gift."

Annabelle looked up, locking eyes with Carlisle, knowing in revealing her gift she would be putting herself in a position to be used again.

"Annabelle," Carlisle gave her a reassuring smile, "You can trust us. We won't use you the way Aro did."

Annabelle cocked her head to the side, realizing that Carlisle spoke the truth. Looking at each of the Cullens in turn, she realized this family cared for her as they cared for each other.

She breathed in deeply, feeling that heavy blanket of shame fall as she saw their open caring faces, letting her know she had a place with them.

A place she could call home.

Where she was cared for because of who she was and not what they could take from her.

She could trust them all with her secrets.


	22. Chapter 22

**All characters except for Annabelle Causley and a few others belong to Stephenie Meyer…and, of course, the writer is not receiving any profit for this story whatsoever.**

**This is an AU out of Stephenie Meyers' Twilight series. This story starts after Eclipse, two weeks before Edward and Bella's wedding.**

Chapter Twenty-Two

Taking a deep breath, Annabelle knew it was time to tell them her talent, "I'm a lie detector."

"Oh," Emmett slapped his hand on the dining table, "That's how you knew about the racetrack."

"That's it?" Rosalie's voice sounded slightly shrill, "You can tell when someone's lying? That's your main talent?"

"There's a little more to it than that," Annabelle glanced at Edward, smiling at the look of surprise on his face. He had assumed her talent was mainly just detecting lies and now Annabelle was enjoying in letting him know how he had underestimated her, "Not only can I tell when someone is lying, but I can also see half-truths, hidden meanings, ulterior motives…I am also able to tell when people are lying to themselves, even if they are not aware of it themselves."

"Does that mean we would never be able to surprise you," Alice looked at her with a crestfallen face. Annabelle grinned at her as she took Alice's hand in hers.

"No," Annabelle shrugged, trying to figure out where to continue with her story, "As long as you make plans and try to hide them from me, I'll know."

"Damn," Alice slapped the table with her free hand, "There goes my Welcome to the Cullen Family party I had planned for you and Bella."

"I thought that's what the big fancy reception was about," Bella's face showed her disgruntlement at Alice's announcement for another party. The girl couldn't seem to get enough of social situations.

"That was to celebrate your wedding…we couldn't exactly tack on Anna joining the family to that."

Annabelle growled softly, "Either you call me Annabelle or go along with Eddie and call me Annie but don't call me Anna."

"I guess we could call you Annie just like _Eddie _does," Emmett and Jasper chuckled as Edward glared at them.

"Call me Eddie again and I will kill both of you."

"What," Jasper sneered at Edward, "Is Annie the only one allowed to call you Eddie?"

"Nobody can call me Eddie," Edward glowered at his brothers, then turning to glare at Annabelle.

"Then why the hell do you call me Annie," Annabelle glared right back at him, baring her teeth in obvious dislike to the childhood name Edward insisted in using.

"Enough," Carlisle shook his head at them, wondering how he ended up with five, well, now six, perpetual teenagers, "We need to get back to Annabelle's story."

Everyone turned in unison to look at Annabelle, the guys snickering at the sudden widening of her eyes. She was obviously not used to being noticed, or stared at, by more than one person.

"I…I don't know where to continue," Annabelle stammered as she looked around the table. If she could, she'd be blushing furiously by now. She had never gotten this much attention in the past hundred years and it was slightly disconcerting.

"You were telling us about your relation –about you and Aro," Bella stammered on the word "relationship" because she wasn't sure if that's the way Annabelle saw it herself.

"Relationship –" Annabelle grimaced as her eyes dropped to the oak table, "Yes, I guess that's what it was. After Aro discovered my ability to detect lies, I became more than just…you know. I became an asset to him…and to Caius and Marcus, of course. Aro used both of my gifts to his advantage…and because of his gift, he would know if I ever lied to him," Annabelle sighed as she pulled her hand out of Esme's, drawing her knees up onto the wooden chair so she could rest her chin on them, feeling very vulnerable as she continued her story.

"At some point, he began caring about me. He would bring me gifts…clothes, jewels, more books. He was trying to buy me…to have me care about him the way he was caring about me. He knew I hated him…it took about half a century before I even developed any feelings for him…mostly out of dependence on him for my survival. I still thought about Edward, though. It drove him crazy. The day he met him, he knew who he was…he knew what he meant to me. He thought it was ironic that I allowed him to do things to me to keep Edward alive...and it turned out Edward had been a vampire for almost as long as I had been. If it hadn't been for Aro's thirst for power, he would have granted Edward's wish to die…even though he cared about me he was possessive enough to not want to share me even if it were with just a memory of who Edward used to be.

"After you three," Annabelle gestured toward Alice, Bella and Edward, "were escorted out, and I returned to my room, Aro couldn't help himself. You see, when he touched me, all he saw where my memories of Edward. He retaliated by telling me that Edward had no memories of me…that he hadn't thought of me in over a hundred years. He told me how every single one of Edward's thoughts was consumed by Bella and how ridiculous it was to continue longing for someone that no longer cared for me. And I knew he wasn't lying."

Annabelle gnawed on her bottom lip as she kept her eyes on the oak table, watching her finger trace the same grain streak over and over again. She didn't want to continue with this particular topic of conversation. Without looking at him, she silently begged Edward to move on to a safer topic, to spare her the pain and humiliation of continuing with her memories of Aro.

"Tells us how you escaped Voltura," Edward couldn't help but feel an aching pain in response to Annabelle's. Despite what Aro had told her, Edward still cared about her. After all, she had been his closest friend, his first love, the first girl he had ever kissed and touched and longed for.

"Jane was always trying to win Aro's approval…she's as obsessed with Aro as Aro is obsessed with me. For me, watching from the sidelines, it became slightly humorous, especially knowing that if she knew of my existence and Aro's fixation with me, she would have done everything possible to get rid of me. In the end, without her realizing it, that's exactly what happened.

"One night, she managed to break into the room, having observed Aro going into it throughout the past few months or so. You see, Aro had a separate room for himself, so to Jane, having him go into my room several times a week, it became a bit of a mystery. Especially because he kept the room locked all the time. Anyway, it was late at night when she picked the lock, having seen Aro go into his own room several hours earlier.

"I was sitting in a corner near the door, my journal in hand when I heard her working on the lock. I made myself disappear as I watched her enter the room. She could smell me but she couldn't see me so she went deeper into the room and started searching for me. This gave me ample opportunity to grab the pouch I had my jewels in and run out of the room, my journal in the other hand. That's all I took with me.

"I reached the coast before dawn and just swam west. I got to the coast of Georgia as the sun was setting. After that, I traveled at night and kept to the Southern states…until I remembered something Aro told me…"

By this point, Annabelle was shaking with fatigue. She had emotionally bared herself to this family, a family she barely knew but that had shown more care for her in the past two weeks than Aro ever had.

"Annabelle," Esme reached up to brush away the blue-black hair that fell over Annabelle's face, "Would you like to continue this tomorrow? Take some time to pull yourself together?"

Looking into her golden eyes, Annabelle felt an indescribable warmth grow within her as she saw Esme's sincere compassion. She knew she should get it all out while she could but she also knew she was very near her breaking point.

"Yes, please," she whispered softly, keeping her eyes on Esme's beautiful face, grateful for her offer.

One by one, they left the dining room.

Esme leaned in and kissed Annabelle's cheek before leaving hand in hand with Carlisle. Alice threw her arms around Annabelle, kissing her other cheek. Jasper and Emmett walked by and squeezed her shoulder before walking out. Rosalie stopped behind Annabelle's chair, briefly touching her shoulder before walking out behind the boys.

Bella and Edward stayed in their chairs across the table from Annabelle, both staring at the top of her head. Annabelle kept her eyes on the table, her arms wrapped around her drawn up knees.

Edward whispered something into Bella's ear. Bella gave him a small smile before kissing his lips and leaving the dining room, but not before she took Annabelle's hand in hers and leaned in to kiss her cheek. Bella wasn't much for giving affection but this was her husband's best friend and her new sister-in-law, someone she knew she could come to love as much as she loved Alice.

Annabelle held her breath, working hard on keeping her body relaxed. After Bella left the dining room, she stayed in the same position, unable to look at Edward. She didn't know what he was thinking or feeling about what she had revealed and she wasn't sure she wanted to know.

Moving silently around the dining table, Edward approached her slowly, knowingly full well that Annabelle was reaching her melting point. Dropping to his knees, he touched her arm, bracing himself as she threw herself into his arms. Wrapping his arms around her shoulders, he softly brushed her hair over her shoulders and down her back, absorbing the tremors of her body.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered against her hair, taking in the familiar scent of vanilla, "I wish I had been there for you."

"Sometimes I wish I could cry," Annabelle mumbled against his shoulder, her arms wrapped around his chest, his familiar scent giving her a molecule of comfort, "Just let everything go. But even that was taken away from me."

"I'll help you let go, Annie," Edward moved his head back to look into her golden eyes, "I'll always be here for you."

Annabelle stared deep into his eyes, seeing the boy she had fallen in love with. With a sigh, she gently pressed her lips against his.

Feeling himself transported to the past, he tightened his arms around her as he opened his mouth over hers, deepening the kiss, relishing the familiar taste of her mouth. They both felt it –that familiar tug between their hearts until that century old link between them snapped, finally freeing them both from each other.

They both pulled back in unison, looking into each other's eyes. Identical smiles spread across their faces as they stood up and took a step away from each other.

They were no longer Edward and Annabelle, the couple that would have been.


	23. Chapter 23

**All characters except for Annabelle Causley and a few others belong to Stephenie Meyer…and, of course, the writer is not receiving any profit for this story whatsoever.**

**This is an AU out of Stephenie Meyers' Twilight series. This story starts after Eclipse, two weeks before Edward and Bella's wedding.**

**AN: I'm so sorry it took so long! I started a new full time job about three weeks ago and have been so exhausted and had a mild writer's block. Here's the next chapter though and hopefully the next one will come sooner. Thank you for being patient and for sticking with me, also, thanks for the reviews! Enjoy!!**

Chapter Twenty-Three

"You came," Annabelle looked up from the ground where she had been writing out music notes and into Jacob's dark eyes, a pleased smile spreading across her face.

Jacob shrugged, trying to convince himself that he hadn't needed to see her, "I'm patrolling this particular area of the boundary. That's really the only reason I'm here."

Annabelle cocked her head to the side, frowning at him. Looking down at the music notes in the dirt, she couldn't help but smile as she picked up where she had left off. He was lying but for the first time, she felt no need to expose the lie.

"What are you doing here," Jacob stood several feet away, his fisted hands in the pockets of his jeans as he looked down at the top of her head, fighting the crazy need to touch her blue-black hair, feel her pale skin with the tip of his fingers, possibly even get a taste of her lips…

"I was hoping to see you," Annabelle kept her eyes on the dirt, focusing on each note, soaking her weary soul in the richness of each note as they echoed through her head. Her violin had been the one other thing, aside from books, that had kept her from going mad with despair. She couldn't help but wish she could play it, especially at this time when her very core was throbbing like an open wound after having been meticulously exposed.

"Why," Jacob looked over the markings in the dirt, recognizing music notes but not having enough knowledge to know if they composed a song.

Annabelle shrugged, not wanting to say something that would cause him to walk away, "I've had a rough day…I wanted different company."

Jacob chuckled darkly, shuffling his feet, "I suppose, as a werewolf, I fit the description of different company."

Annabelle looked up, her golden eyes filled with pain despite her attempt at trying to hide it. Jacob couldn't help but respond to her as he took a couple of steps forward, sinking down to sit cross legged within touching distance.

Annabelle turned her eyes back to the ground, her finger moving of its own accord across the dirt, slowly and painstakingly drawing out each note. Taking a deep breath, she held it as his scent filled her head, soothing her soul and disturbing her body.

"What's it like," Annabelle kept her eyes on the ground, forcing herself to stay in her place, "Being a werewolf?"

Jacob tilted his head back, squinting up at the dark sky and far off stars before turning his eyes back to Annabelle, wishing she would look at him instead of keeping her face to the ground, "It's terrifying…and amazing. I feel like I can lose control at any moment yet at the same time, I am so aware of everything around me. I think the only thing I enjoy most, aside from my heightened sense of smell, is the speed. I love running, feeling the wind in my fur, my paws barely touching the ground. It is during those times when I seize being a werewolf and simply become a wolf. The simplicity of it is extremely enthralling and if it weren't for my responsibilities to my people and my brothers, I would have kept running."

Annabelle looked up at him, wondering what a simple life for a mythical creature was like. She cocked her head to the side as he kept staring into her eyes, unaware how he had just shared a part of himself with his natural enemy.

"Your turn," Jacob narrowed his eyes, trying to ignore the clamoring need to know this girl inside out and simply chalking it up to fair turn about, "What's it like to be a vampire?"

Annabelle sucked her breath in, not wanting to answer his question yet wanting to give him a piece of herself in gratitude for what he had shared. Looking down at the dirt, she resumed with writing music, not wanting him to see her feelings in her eyes.

"It's a nightmare," she whispered softly, her finger stopping on a half note, "One you can never wake up from. Life becomes worthless because there's nothing special about it anymore. The pretense becomes unbearable. It's like being stuck in time, watching everything else move on and even though I'm still alive, I'm no longer loved, no longer missed, no longer remembered."

Jacob bit the inside of his mouth, forcing himself to stay still and not respond to the pain, the hopelessness and loneliness he heard in her words. He didn't want to care for Annabelle, didn't want to feel anything for her. He definitely didn't want her to be the center of his world, hating his attraction to her with the same fervor as he hated what she was.

"I bet the perks make up for all that," his voice was thick with sarcasm, "The speed, the strength, the immortality, the inhuman physical beauty –"

"I'll have you know I was a very beautiful girl before I became a vampire –all the venom did was guarantee that I stay this way."

Jacob smirked at her as he cocked his head to the side, "Obviously you weren't a humble human being."

Annabelle stuck her tongue out at Jacob as she continued to write out her song, her finger tracing out the notes of the fourth stanza as she hummed it softly, remembering how the strings felt against her fingers as she moved the bow across them, the emitting sound rich and deep even in her memory.

"So tell me," Jacob ran his fingers through his shoulder length hair, "How did you and Edward meet?"

Annabelle bit her bottom lip as she looked up at him, "I really don't want to talk about that…at least not right now."

Jacob shrugged his shoulders, trying not to care, not to make it obvious that he felt a burning need to know about the relationship between Annabelle and Edward, "Fine then. What are you writing?"

"Music."

Jacob rolled his eyes, "I know you're writing music…but are you just writing notes or are you actually writing a song?"

Annabelle's mouth lifted in a side smile, "I'm writing out a song I composed some years ago."

"So you're a musician," Jacob wanted to leave, to stop this conversation, but the more he talked to her the more he wanted to know about her.

"I play the violin," Annabelle sighed as she stopped in the middle of the sixth stanza, "Well, I used to. I had to leave my violin behind."

"Uh," Jacob pushed himself to his feet, sensing the danger in getting to know this girl anymore than he already did, "I better go."

"Will I see you tomorrow night," Annabelle looked up at him, staying seated on the ground as he took a step back.

"I don't know," Jacob didn't want to make promises because if he was strong enough, he would stay away from her.

Annabelle watched him walk away until he finally disappeared behind some trees far into the distance. Turning her eyes back to the music, she followed the notes, smiling softly as she realized she had written out a song she had composed almost seventy-five years ago and titled _Set Me Free._ She had been so engrossed in each note she hadn't paid attention to the song as a whole. It was a song that expressed the range and depths of her emotions even to this day.

She was finally free from her attachment to Edward but she felt slight disconcerted with this feeling of flapping in the wind without an anchor. She hoped that with time, she would find her center.

Standing up, she swiped her foot across the music, erasing the notes as she turned towards the Cullens. She had a feeling she would have to deal with Edward and his opinion concerning Jacob before the night was over. She just hoped the conversation didn't turn heated enough where it would alert the other Cullens. Now that they were no longer attached to each other as before, she had a feeling Edward was bound to turn into an annoying big brother.


	24. Chapter 24

**All characters except for Annabelle Causley and a few others belong to Stephenie Meyer…and, of course, the writer is not receiving any profit for this story whatsoever.**

**This is an AU out of Stephenie Meyers' Twilight series. This story starts after Eclipse, two weeks before Edward and Bella's wedding.**

Chapter Twenty-Four

Annabelle paused outside of Edward's door, knowing he wouldn't be able to hear her thoughts. She smiled as she heard him and Bella talking. Walking into her room, she closed the door beside her with a sigh. Thanks to Bella, Edward was too busy to make a nuisance of himself.

Stripping off her clothes, she walked into the bathroom and turned on the hot water, lighting candles as she waited for the claw foot tub to fill up. Sliding into the hot silky water, she sighed as she let her head rest against the lip of the tub, her muscles relaxing in the warmth of the steaming hot water. She never stayed in the tub for long because no matter how hot the water was, it was only a matter of minutes before her body cooled it. She enjoyed hot baths because of the brief moments of warmth it gave her, warmth that evoked memories of what her life had been.

Walking out of the bathroom in her soft golden brown bathrobe, she walked straight into the large walk-in closet to search for something comforting to wear. Finding a pair of navy blue sweats that had been an impulse buy in the back of a drawer, she pulled them on along with a white t-shirt big enough to fit Emmett. Wishing she were able to eat something other than blood, she couldn't help but think with longing about the comfort ice cream and chocolate would have offered at a time like this.

She stopped outside her closet, her lips tightening in annoyance. Edward was sitting in the middle of the couch, wearing jeans and a black t-shirt, his bare feet moving back and forth in the plush golden rug. She knew he was enjoying the sensation of the soft rug against his feet…that was the reason she had bought it, for the pure pleasure of feeling the tickling softness against her bare feet.

"Took you long enough," Edward looked up from the book in his hand, a blank look on his face. She narrowed her eyes as she walked across the room towards the desk chair, taking the book from his hand on the way there. She had been reading _Romeo and Juliet_ the other day and had left the book sitting open on the couch before the family meeting.

"What do you want Edward," she curled up in the desk chair, dropping the book on the desk, knowing she would be able to find where she left off in seconds.

"Couldn't get the werewolf stink off of you fast enough, uh," Edward pointed at Annabelle's wet hair in response to her confused look at his comment.

"What werewolf stink," Annabelle cocked her head to the side, "I mean, I'll grant you, Sam Uley stunk bad but Jacob doesn't smell the same as Sam."

"They both smell like wet dog…how can you differentiate between the two," Edward cocked his head to the side, "You actually find his scent appealing?"

Annabelle looked out the window, her eyes sliding shut as a small smile appeared on her full lips, her memories recalling the rich, earthy smell that was Jacob.

"Wow, Annabelle," Edward shook his head as he leaned back, "I thought you had better taste than that."

"I would think, of all people, you would understand Edward," Annabelle gave him a hostile look before she turned her back on him, "Wasn't it that way with Bella?"

"Yes," Edward leaned his head against the back of the couch, "Granted, the physical desire didn't come until a bit later since her scent had me absolutely captivated…not to mention that I was absolutely intrigued by her since I couldn't read her mind, but yeah, it was almost the same. She was all I could think about from the first moment I smelled her…and the obsession got worse as I got to know her."

"So you finally gave up," Annabelle's soft voice carried across the room as she turned to stare intently at him, "But how did you keep yourself from killing her?"

"At first, it was mind over matter…once I made the decision that I was strong enough to resist, it all fell into place. But now, the very idea of losing her, of not having her with me, is what keeps me from losing control," Edward raised an eyebrow at her, "How do you keep yourself from killing Jacob?"

Annabelle bit her bottom lip as she turned to stare at the dark sky, the waxy moon casting a soft sheen on the trees bordering the Cullen's land, "I haven't made up my mind yet."

"About what?"

"About what I want the most," Annabelle turned to look at him, her golden eyes bright under her arched eyebrows, "Him or his blood. Besides, the more I talk to him, the more he intrigues me. Aside from that, he did throw a challenge at me," Annabelle's full mouth spread into a dazzling grin, "And you know how hard it is for me to resist those."

Edward chuckled as he recalled the memory that was in Annabelle's mind, "You almost died, you know?"

"It would have been your fault," Annabelle smiled at him in that sister-teasing-brother way, "Telling me I couldn't swim to the bottom of the lake."

"You almost drowned Annie…not only that, but I was right," Edward smirked at her as she gasped in outrage.

"I made it to the bottom of the lake," she hissed in mock outrage, "You said nothing about swimming back to the top."

Edward's laughter rang loud and clear, harmonizing with Annabelle's. It felt good to have their friendship back without the constant strain of unfulfilled emotions and desires. It felt just the way it had before they realized they could be more to each other than friends.

"So you find Jacob intriguing," the tone on Edward's voice expressed his incredulity.

"Don't you?"

"No…mostly, I find him a nuisance and a bit of a jerk," Edward shrugged as he sank deeper into the sofa cushions, "But I put up with him because of Bella."

"Uh…" Annabelle cocked her head to the side as her eyes unfocused, "She's married to a vampire and is friends with a werewolf…she definitely doesn't have a normal human life, uh?"

"No…for some strange reason, the world of myths and legends keep colliding into hers. It's like she's a magnet for the fantastical."

"Next thing you know, she'll be giving birth to a unicorn," Annabelle scoffed lightly, smiling at Edward as he frowned at her.

"That would be difficult," Edward ran his fingers through his hair, "Considering that I'm not a unicorn stud."

Annabelle laughed before cocking her head to the side, "So why exactly are you here instead of next door with your sleeping wife?"

"Well, since she's sleeping, there's not much I can do –"

"Wake her up."

"–so I thought it would be prudent to come and warn you about Jacob."

Annabelle frowned at Edward, wishing he hadn't ignored her comment, which would have made the conversation they were about to have go a different route, "What about Jacob?"

Edward looked out the window, his eyes slightly narrowing as he wondered how much he should tell Annabelle. He didn't want to betray Bella's secrets but he also didn't want to see her hurt and he knew that if Annabelle wasn't careful, or if her desire for the dog's blood was too much, it would be immensely painful for Bella. Aside from that, he wasn't sure how emotionally invested Annabelle would be and he didn't want her hurting either.

"Jacob's…very special to Bella. They got really close during that time I left Bella to give her a chance at a normal human life…" Edward faltered, not wanting to think about those six months away from Bella, "…and I believe, the only reason Bella's with me is because her love for me is much stronger than her love for Jacob."

"Bella's in love with Jacob?" Annabelle's eyebrows lowered as an unexplainable emotion flashed through her, "Is Jacob in love with her?"

"Yes on both accounts," Edward could hear her wonder how he could stand that, "And I've learned to deal with it…he was there when I wasn't and he helped put Bella back together, as well as keep her safe...He's as much a part of her as you are a part of me and for that reason, and that reason alone, I accept Jacob as a part of life. I don't want to see him hurt because I know it would hurt her. So I thought I'd ask you, if you could, to stay away from him."

Annabelle frowned at him as she uncurled from the chair, moving towards the window to stare at the lightening sky. She disliked sunrises, watching the sun proclaim the birth of a new day. They seemed to mock her, to remind her that she was stuck in time, in this nightmare of what she was. It was something she didn't voice often, but she hated being a vampire…

"You and Rose both," she looked over her shoulder at Edward, narrowing her eyes, wishing he would stop reading her mind, "I can't help it Annie. I'm so in tune to you that it's as if you were talking out loud."

Turning to look at him, she sank down to sit on the plush carpet, "I'm not sure I can stay away from him, Eddie. There's something about him…he justifies what I am, as if he were part of a much more complex reason as to why I am what I am."

"Just be careful Annie," Edward moved to sit cross-legged before her, "With him and with yourself. I don't want to see you hurt and if you insist on having him in your life, I'm afraid you will get hurt. Jacob doesn't come alone, he comes with a whole pack and tribe and history…all of which are centered in destroying people like us."

Annabelle tried to keep her mind blank but couldn't, her wonderings concerning the legends of a werewolf's ability to destroy a vampire flashing through her head before she could make herself disappear. She tensed her body as she heard Edward hiss, watching him move away from her.

"Are you insane, Annabelle," Edward glared down at her, his hands fisted on his sides, "Is that why you won't stay away from Jacob? Are you hoping he will kill you? Is that what you want?"

Annabelle stared at the golden carpet, not wanting to answer, not wanting to lie to her best friend. She gasped as Edward grabbed her shoulders and pulled her onto her feet.

"Listen to me," he stared deeply into her eyes, "You are a Cullen now…one of us. If Jacob does kill you…he will be breaking the treaty."

"And if I break the treaty first?" Annabelle couldn't help taunting him, "If I give him just enough reason to destroy me? What will that have to do with you? This is my choice Edward, not yours. Besides, I haven't really thought much about it or even broached the subject to Jacob."

A soft knock at Annabelle's door interrupted them. Edward let her go as Esme opened the door, smiling at both of them in apology.

"I didn't mean to interrupt," Esme looked into Edward's angry eyes then turned to look at Annabelle, seeing agony in hers, "But Carlisle will be leaving for the hospital in a few hours and we were wondering if Annabelle would be able to finish her story this morning or if we should do it when Carlisle gets back from the hospital."

Annabelle stared into Esme's compassionate eyes, wishing she didn't have to share this part of her reason for being here yet knowing it was best if she did. They had to know, they had to be ready…she didn't want to be responsible for what will happen despite her being here to warn them…

"Now will be fine," Annabelle stepped around Edward, her arms wrapped around herself in an effort to keep from falling apart.

It was time to turn all their lives upside down.


	25. Chapter 25

**All characters except for Annabelle Causley and a few others belong to Stephenie Meyer…and, of course, the writer is not receiving any profit for this story whatsoever.**

**This is an AU out of Stephenie Meyers' Twilight series. This story starts after Eclipse, two weeks before Edward and Bella's wedding.**

Chapter Twenty-Five

"You're teaching me to do what?" Annabelle stared at Emmett with a wide-eyed expression, not sure she had heard him correctly.

"I'm teaching you how to drive," Emmett repeated himself, an expression on his face that would have been humorous if Annabelle hadn't been so perplexed.

"Why?"

"We can't be your chauffeurs forever Anna," Emmett cocked his head to the side, "Besides, we're moving to New Hampshire soon and you'll be the only one going to school there so you'll need to drive yourself."

"Why do I have to go to school," Annabelle turned to look at Edward and Jasper as they both stared at her, amused at her bewilderment.

"Because you're sixteen," Alice spoke up from the sofa, flipping through the pages of a photo album she was putting together for Edward and Bella, "And as a Cullen, pretending to be human means doing all those human things…such as driving and going to school."

"Are any of you going to school," Annabelle looked at all the Cullen "teenagers" with lowered eyebrows, not sure she was willing to be part of the pretense that was so important to this family.

"Well," Edward looked at Bella, who was sitting on his lap at one of the plush white armchairs, "Since our plans have changed, we'll be attending Dartmouth as freshmen."

"Well, that's if we make it out of Forks alive," Emmett said over his shoulder, a smirk on his face. Annabelle glared at him, remembering his barely disguised excitement when she revealed to the family her reasons for coming to Forks yesterday morning.

"So am I going to Dartmouth too," Annabelle sat down at the bottom step of the stairs, feeling the weight of pretense and lies heavy on her shoulders.

"You're sixteen," Rosalie walked in from the kitchen, "You're going to high school."

"I'm not sure this whole school thing is such a good idea," Annabelle stood up and leaned against the railing, looking at each of the Cullens, "I mean, do they still teach the same things they taught back in the 1900s? Beyond reading, writing and math, I really don't think I would be at a high school learning level."

"We'll tutor you before school starts," Alice looked up at Annabelle with a smile, "You'll catch on quick."

"But first things first, I'm teaching you how to drive," Emmett shifted in his chair, his dimples evident due to the big grin on his face, "And afterwards, you get to have your own car!"

"But I never said anything about a car," Annabelle moaned as she sank back down onto the bottom step, "I just want to be myself, live my own life, not have to lie all the time." She buried her face into her hands, her hair falling over her shoulders to create a curtain around her, "If I could just stay home, learn things I want to learn…"

"Well," Alice looked at Annabelle's hunched frame, her eyes showing compassion for her new sister, "We could talk to Carlisle and Esme…if we register you into the New Hampshire Home School System, then it wouldn't be a problem you not going to school."

"Really?" Annabelle peaked through her hair at Alice, feeling reassured by her smile.

"You're still learning to drive," Emmett set his jaw in that stubborn mulish way that his family recognized as bad news.

Annabelle frowned at him, "There's no point to me learning how to drive. I'll be staying home and I don't need a car to go hunting. In all reality, the only reason I would get into a car is if we are all going somewhere."

"Annabelle," Edward spoke up, shifting in his seat to pull Bella closer, "You'll like driving. Or are you afraid you can't do it?"

Annabelle whipped her head to the side, her mouth falling open as Edward smiled at her, the challenge evident in his topaz colored eyes.

"Fine," Annabelle growled as she moved up the stairs to her room, "I'll learn to drive but I'll do it when I'm ready."

* * *

Edward was stretched out on his side, watching Bella sleep. Reaching out, he softly touched her face, lightly running his fingers through her hair, stirring the air around them. He breathed in deeply before gently pulling her into his arms, her back to his front, and holding her as he closed his eyes and remembered yesterday morning. They had all met in Carlisle's office to listen to Annabelle's story…more specifically, her reason to why she had come to Forks…

_Staring into Carlisle's eyes, Annabelle felt a deep well of sadness at what she was about to reveal. She knew this news would hurt this compassionate man that was quickly becoming dear to her._

"_As you know, I've spent the last hundred years with Aro," Annabelle kept her eyes on Carlisle, "For that reason, I know much about what he desires, what he wants, what he fears. The one thing that he talked about the most was you and your family…especially after he met Edward and Alice in Italy last year. Aro is absolutely fascinated with what Edward and Alice could do for him if he were able to bring them into the Volturri. He wouldn't mind having all of you join him but he knows how adamant you are about your philosophy…for that reason, he has been trying to figure out a way to get Edward and Alice…and he finally shared his plans with me about two weeks before I ran away…"_

_Annabelle stopped, her eyes still locked with Carlisle's, her heart breaking at what she was about to say, "Aro has decided that as much as he loves you, the possible threat that your growing family presents to him has to be removed…he won't destroy all of you…just those of you who won't be an asset to him…and he believes that he has leverage when it comes to Edward and Alice…"_

"_Leverage?" Jasper spoke up, his arms around Alice, "What kind of leverage?"_

_Annabelle moved her eyes from Carlisle to Edward before looking at Bella, "He plans on waiting until Bella is changed and he can discover her gift…even if she isn't gifted, he will find a way to take her, knowing full well that your love for her will make you follow. He's realized that this move may only get him Edward so he's of a mind to take Jasper as well…just as insurance that Alice will come…the rest of you…he won't mind you coming too…if not…he has no use for you."_

_The room was silent. Annabelle closed her eyes, feeling that hopelessness and fear that came whenever she thought or talked of Aro. Even from miles away, he still had power over her and she wish she knew how to break away from him._

"_Well," she turned to look at a grinning Emmett, "Now that we know, we'll be ready to fight."_

"_The entire Volturri," Jasper frowned as he tightened his arms around Alice, "How exactly are we going to do that, Emmett?"_

"_We have Alice keep a closer eye on them, let us know when they get ready to make their move…then we…" Emmett stopped, the realization that no matter how prepared they were they'd still be outnumbered didn't dampen his enthusiasm, it was just a minor detail they would have to figure out. _

_Annabelle turned to look at Carlisle, her eyes filled with regret and pain, "I'm sorry Carlisle. Aro loves you, I know this, but he loves the power he has over our world much more. He wants to give you a chance to save yourself, to save your family, but he knows you won't take it…not when it means forsaking your lifestyle."_

_Carlisle kept his eyes on Annabelle, his hand holding tight to Esme's as a feeling of betrayal ran through him, "Thank you for coming to warn us Annabelle. Thanks to you, we'll be able to be proactive about this…we won't be surprised when it happens, and that in itself, gives us a head start."_

_Annabelle bit her lip, trying to decide if she should tell him her thoughts. Looking at each of them, she realized that she deeply loved them all –well, maybe she didn't love Rosalie but she was still a Cullen –and wanted to keep them alive._

"_Carlisle," Annabelle stepped closer to his seat before dropping to her knees and taking his hand in hers, "This is all Aro. Caius and Marcus care nothing for this but they will go along just because of Aro…" _

"_In other words, we need to find a way to get rid of Aro," Emmett stood up from his seat and began pacing the room, "It won't be that hard to get him alone…will it?"_

_Annabelle kept her eyes on Carlisle and her thoughts to herself. He squeezed her hand, wishing he knew what to do but knowing he needed time to make plans._

"_No," Carlisle looked at Emmett then at each one of his family members, "Destroying Aro would still bring the Volturri down on us. We'll find another way."_

Edward sighed as he buried his face into Bella's hair, trying to calm his anger and fear. They would find a way to stay out of Aro's clutches. They had to find a way because Edward didn't want to lose Bella and he knew if he had to follow her to hell, he would.

The only solution, for now, that they all could come up with, was postponing Bella's change. Even though she wasn't pleased with this, she agreed to it.

It wouldn't be enough though. Annabelle pointed out that this would only keep the Volturri away for a time, not indefinitely. It was going to be necessary for them to brainstorm and plan.

The good thing was that they had Annabelle…she knew how Aro thought…how he acted. She had inside information about him and the Volturri that was valuable to them, a great help. Edward lifted his head from the pillow, listening to Annabelle as she snuck out of her room through the window. Shaking his head, he reminded himself to let her know she could go out the front door like everyone else.

It's not as if he didn't know where she was going.


	26. Chapter 26

**All characters except for Annabelle Causley and a few others belong to Stephenie Meyer…and, of course, the writer is not receiving any profit for this story whatsoever.**

**This is an AU out of Stephenie Meyers' Twilight series. This story starts after Eclipse, two weeks before Edward and Bella's wedding.**

Chapter Twenty-Six

Annabelle stood at the edge of the lake, watching the moonbeams bounce off the placid surface of the water. She had wanted to see Jacob, knowing full well he would be by the treaty line where they had met –had it really been a week since they've met?

Her thoughts were so consumed with Jacob –the scent of his blood, the intensity of his dark eyes, his dark russet colored skin stretched over his muscles –it felt like she'd known him forever. Even with that driving need to see him, to be near him, to talk to him, she needed time to think about this new development in her life.

Having the Cullens know about Aro's plans for them had placed Annabelle into the forefront of the family. Even though none of them had asked her for her help, she knew they were thinking it…especially Edward. They didn't want to have her feel used but they all knew without her, and her knowledge of Aro and the Volturri, the Cullens didn't stand much of a chance.

Annabelle sighed as she removed her clothing to go into the lake for a swim. She wanted to do something normal, something somewhat human. Slipping into the water, she sank backwards into the water until she was lying on her back at the bottom of the lake. She laid there for an hour, feeling the water move over her body as she watched the moon through the water, trying to get a definite shape but the ripples kept distorting the view of the sky.

Annabelle couldn't help but compare her life to that distorted picture of the moon. Everything that had been a part of her life was shifting and changing, keeping her off-balance, both mentally and emotionally. She had a feeling that an irreversible change was about to take place in her life, a change that would affect her in a permanent way.

The monotony of the past hundred years or so had been heavy on her shoulders until she entered Forks and tracked down Edward. Despite that, she wasn't entirely certain she was ready for any type of drastic change.

She thought back on the last three weeks as she surfaced and walked towards the bank of the lake, the water moving around her with every step she took. Stepping up into the sandy bank, she pushed her water-logged hair out of her face, over her shoulders and froze, butterscotch eyes locking with dark intense eyes that caused butterflies to flutter low in her stomach.

* * *

Jacob stood at the edge of the woods, his eyes traveling down Annabelle's body, watching the water droplets solidify into ice beads. Cocking his head to the side, he couldn't help but wonder whether his tongue would stick if he licked her body, the way it happens when a frozen metal pole is licked.

He knew if he didn't turn around and walked away, he was going to do things with this girl he would later regret. He sucked his breath in, his head swimming with her sweet smell. Taking a step away from her and towards the dense trees, he made the mistake of looking into her golden eyes.

His will folded and the earth shifted beneath his feet as he saw the vulnerability in her eyes. He wanted to make her promises, to reassure her that he wouldn't hurt her…even though he would be lying to her.

Jacob knew he had imprinted on Annabelle but he refused to allow the natural process of falling in love with the one he imprinted on to take place. He couldn't…he wouldn't fall in love with her, not when she was a vampire…not when Bella was still human.

Walking towards her, he watched her eyes, noticing the dilation of her pupils as he stopped an arm's length away, the breeze brushing against his bare skin, wafting his scent towards her.

Annabelle closed her eyes and breathed in deep, his rich scent filling her head and taking over her senses. Her strong will kept her from moving towards him, kept her rooted to the ground, every single muscle frozen into the position he had found her in.

Jacob reached out, his fingers sliding over her jaw, the heat of his skin causing the ice beads on her face to melt. Calling himself every foul name he could think of, he dipped his head and pressed his lips against hers. Annabelle's lips parted slightly as she sighed softly against his mouth, her sweet scent causing him to forget his resolve of staying away from her.

Her hard body melted into his as he pulled her in closer, deepening the kiss as his hand moved from her jaw into her hair, his fingers tangling with the long tresses. Wherever their bodies touched, their combined temperatures of hot and cold created a comfortable warmth neither of them had felt in a long time.

His tongue moved over her lower lip as he wrapped his arm around her waist, marveling at how her marble-hard body fit against his, as if it belonged there. Annabelle placed her hands on his shoulders and kept them there, not wanting to hurt him with any sudden movements.

She had told Edward she hadn't decided what she wanted from Jacob –now she knew. She wanted him…alive, breathing, touching her. She wanted this warmth that was invading her body, a warmth that made her feel more human like nothing else could.

Jacob pulled her down onto the ground, stretching over her, his mouth moving down her neck as he moved his hands down her body, leaving behind trails of melting ice and warmth. Annabelle moved her hands over the muscles of his back, enjoying the smoothness of his skin until she stopped at the elastic waistband of his cut-off sweats.

Jacob moved over her, his mouth sliding across her collarbone, his tongue darting over her skin, tasting the same sweetness he smelled –hot luscious raspberries. This would be his first time but somehow, with Annabelle, he knew exactly what he was doing.


	27. Chapter 27

**All characters except for Annabelle Causley and a few others belong to Stephenie Meyer…and, of course, the writer is not receiving any profit for this story whatsoever.**

**This is an AU out of Stephenie Meyers' Twilight series. This story starts after Eclipse, two weeks before Edward and Bella's wedding.**

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Annabelle stood in the middle of the room, eyes closed, arms wrapped around herself. She could still feel his touch, the smoothness of his skin, smell the rich scent of his blood.

The burn at the back of her throat had been torture, being so close to him, but the pleasure of being touched had consumed her mind, her body, her very soul that she hadn't felt the burning thirst.

Breathing in his scent, which seemed to permeate her very skin, Annabelle relived the night before in her mind, flashing slowly through every picture, pausing at her favorite ones…their first kiss…his hands running down her body…the weight of him covering her…the warm silkiness of his tongue against her skin…

A knock interrupted her revere. Opening her eyes, she stared at the door, wrapping her arms tighter around herself as she called out permission to enter, knowing instinctively it was Edward.

Entering the room, Edward wrinkled his nose at the smell as he leaned against the door, shutting it with a soft click. He stared at Annabelle, quickly assessing her from head to toe.

Her hair was tangled, mud and leaves in various places. The t-shirt and jeans she had been wearing were dirty. She had streaks of dirt over her face and arms, which were still wrapped around herself, as if she was trying to hold on tight to something. Edward shook his head, his face a mask of barely contained disgust. Not only was Annabelle an absolute mess but she smelled like wet dog.

"What did you do," Edward muttered darkly, "Wrestle a werewolf?"

Annabelle smiled as she closed her eyes again. She had kept herself invisible until Edward entered the room, but now, she didn't make an effort as she remembered Jacob's kiss…his arms around her…her body melting into his…

"Annabelle, stop!" Edward gawked at her, a mixture of shock and disgust evident on his face, "Tell me you and the mutt didn't actually…you know."

Annabelle grinned at him, her full lips stretching over her white teeth, "I don't know what you mean by 'you know'?"

"Yes you do," Edward took a breath through his teeth, "And could you please shower and air out your room?"

"If you don't like it, you can just leave," Annabelle shrugged, her arms wrapping tighter around herself, sadness seeping in as the last vestiges of warmth bled out, leaving behind the pleasant humming of a satisfied body.

"If you don't want everyone in the house to find out, then you better do as I say," Edward felt slightly irritated at the turn the conversation was taking. He had come in hopes of having a good talk with his best friend, yet here they were, practically snarling at each other.

Annabelle sighed heavily, her arms falling to her sides as she gave Edward her full attention, "What did you want Edward?"

Edward gripped the doorknob, unable to handle the smell anymore, "Emmett wanted to take you out driving today."

"I said I'll learn how to drive when I'm ready," Annabelle glowered at him, placing her hands on her hips.

"That's what I told him," Edward grinned at her over his shoulder as he stepped out of the room, "Except for the ready part…I told him you were too much of a coward to actually do it."

"Tell him I'll meet him downstairs," Annabelle snapped without thinking then locked her jaw in irritation at how easily Edward had manipulated her.

Edward tossed out a last remark before closing the door, "Make sure you open the window before you get into the shower. Your room smells like a damn dog kennel."

Edward closed the door on Annabelle's snarl, a pleased smile on his face. Getting her to agree to the driving lesson had been easy…just like when they were kids. His smile turned sour as he looked at the door, groaning at the thoughts going through Annabelle's head.

"Should have known," he muttered darkly as he walked down the hall at human speed, knowing full well she could hear him, "She does have the makings of a succubus. Going to have to introduce her to the Denali sisters, even though they have better taste than her…he's a dog. Honestly Annabelle!"

Edward rushed down the staircase towards the living room where he found Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Bella. Rosalie was in the garage, Carlisle at the hospital and Esme was in the office, working on blueprints.

Bella was sitting on the couch next to Emmett, playing a video game with Jasper across the room, calling out advice. Edward knew Emmett had to have done a lot of begging and whining for Bella to have agreed to play with him. Emmett was a poor winner and a sore loser, and it got tiring when dealing with his antics.

Alice looked up from the wedding photo album she was still working on, "Is she going?"

"Yes," Edward sat at the piano, his fingers picking out a scale, "Told you I could get her out of the house."

"She's doing it," Emmett looked away from the television screen, a pleased smile on his face.

"Yeah," Edward shrugged as he moved his fingers over the keys, playing a familiar melody as he looked at Bella out of the corner of his eye, a small smile on his lips when she looked his way, "She's just cleaning up."

"Cleaning up," Alice looked up from the family wedding photo on her hand, "Why?"

"She's a mess," Edward muttered, moving away from the piano to sit next to Bella, "A smelly, disgusting mess. She went out last night and came back covered in dirt and leaves."

"Uh," Alice put the photo album aside, "I can't see her…this is driving me crazy. I'm going up to talk to her."

"Alice, wait," Edward sighed as he turned back to the television screen. She had been up the stairs before he even finished saying her name. _Oh well,_ he shrugged as he wrapped an arm around Bella's shoulders, _Annabelle will have to figure it out on her own._

* * *

Annabelle opened her eyes at the soft knock on the bathroom door. She knew it wasn't Edward –he wouldn't dare request to enter the bathroom when she was in the tub –so she gave permission to enter.

She watched silently as Alice closed the door behind her and sat on the bench across the large bathroom. She couldn't imagine what would prompt Alice to seek her out while she was soaking in hot water, but she decided to lay her head back and wait for her to speak up.

"I was wondering if I could ask a question."

Annabelle turned to look at her with half-closed eyes, a relaxed smile on her face, "You can ask me questions without having to wonder about it."

Alice laughed as she lifted her legs to her chest, resting her feet at the edge of the bench.

"I can't see you in my visions anymore," she cocked her head to the side, nibbling on her bottom lip, "It's quite disconcerting. It started the night of the wedding reception. At first, I thought it was because of your disappearing trick but now…well, even when you're in front of me, I can't see your future."

"Uh," Annabelle shrugged as she closed her eyes, "I'm sorry that bothers you. I have no idea why, though."

"It bothers me because I can't tell if there's any danger or trouble coming your way," Alice grimaced at Annabelle's responding chuckle.

"That's not what I meant. I meant I don't know why you can't see my future," Annabelle grinned at her as she reached up to close the curtain. It was time to get out since the water had turned cold.

She quickly rinsed off before reaching for her golden plush bathrobe, hearing Alice close the bathroom door behind her as she exited. Annabelle stepped out of the bathroom, tightening her sash and stopped, her eyes on Alice.

Alice stood in the middle of Annabelle's room, her eyebrows lowered and her small nose wrinkled as she locked eyes with Annabelle.

"Why does it smell like dog in here,"Alice grimaced as the strong smell assaulted her senses, "Please tell me you did not get mixed up with the werewolves."

"I won't," Annabelle shrugged as she turned to enter the walk-in closet next to the bathroom.

Alice groaned as she followed Annabelle, "It all makes sense now! One of the werewolves that came to the reception caught your attention –although I don't know why –and once you decided to go after him, your entire future got lost, just like theirs."

"What do you mean lost?" Annabelle looked over her shoulder at Alice as she grabbed a blue cashmere sweater and a pair of black jeans.

"Because they're not completely human, they loose their future. It doesn't mean they don't have a future, it's just that they are so ruled by emotions and their phasing that any decisions that may shape their future are no longer consciously made –not when their decisions are ruled by their emotions."

Annabelle turned to stare at Alice, her arched eyebrows lowered in confusion, "So you can't see their future even though they are live human beings just because they change shape…but you can see the future of the living dead…who, technically, shouldn't even have a future?"

Alice nodded her head, finally comprehending the thing that made Annabelle the deep sorrowful being that seemed to plague Jasper with her pain and loneliness. If Rosalie weren't so damn stubborn, they'd probably be good friends based on this one commonality.

She watched as Annabelle dressed in vampire speed, walking out of the closet barefoot as she quickly French braided her waist length black hair.

"So how does my future, which I shouldn't have in the first place, get lost if I make the choice to get involved with the werewolves?"

Alice walked towards the windows to stand below the open window. The smell wasn't as strong as it had been earlier but it still was strong enough to be a bother, "I think it has to do with the fact that from then on, your future depends on their emotions…as long as you continue to decide to cross paths with them, you continue to place your future in their hands."

"My future in the hands of a werewolf," Annabelle stared off into space, her face expressing a mixture of wonder and curiosity that Alice couldn't understand, "So basically, as long as one of the werewolves is involved, any decision that I make,you are completely unaware of the outcome?"

"Technically," Alice nibbled her lip, not sure she would like Annabelle's reason behind her question, "Yes."

Annabelle sat at the edge of her desk chair, resting her forearms on her knees. If she did it, if she was actually brave enough to find a way to be destroyed, the Cullens would never know…as long as she kept her thoughts hidden from Edward. If she told them all she was moving on, going out on her own, they'll never know what really happened. For the first time, since she opened her eyes onto the immortal world, she had power over her own destiny. It was an intoxicating feeling.

"You should wear your black boots," Alice went into the closet and came back out with the ankle boots she was referring to, "Emmett's planning on coming up for you as soon as he beats Edward…which won't happen, so that may take a while."

Annabelle took the boots and pulled them on, her mind still on the possibilities of escaping the hell that was immortal life. Now all she had to do was get the courage to find a way to get the werewolves involved…but not until she felt she was done with Jacob…

"Out of curiosity," Alice walked towards the door, "Which unwilling werewolf are you after?"

Annabelle didn't think, otherwise she would have kept it to herself, "Jacob Black."

"What?" Alice turned so fast she was a blur, a look of shock on her face. Annabelle stood still, knowing Alice's reaction was for the same reason as Edward's.

"Look," Annabelle walked past her to the door, "Edward already warned me. I'm not going to hurt Jacob so there's no need for you to give me any kind of speech."

Alice snapped her jaw shut and followed Annabelle out the room and down the stairs.

"Hey," Emmett exclaimed as he looked up to see Annabelle enter the living room, "Ready for your driving lesson?"

"Might as well get it done," Annabelle muttered darkly, walking over to sit on the piano bench, "As soon as you beat Edward."

"Like that's going to happen," Jasper muttered as he flipped through a book.

"Ah," Edward dropped the control, "What do you know? Emmett won."

"In your face," Emmett jumped up from the couch, "And the only reason I am letting you get by at letting me win is because I am looking forward to seeing Annabelle drive my Jeep."

"You're taking the Jeep," Alice moved to stand next to Jasper, laying a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to smile at her.

"Yeah," Emmett moved across the living room towards the front door, "It's the one vehicle that won't look bad with dents and scratches."

Jasper stood up, kissing Alice's cheek before following Emmett, stopping to let Annabelle go first, "We'll be back as soon as Annabelle becomes a good driver. You coming, Edward?"

"No," Edward pulled Bella into his arms, tucking her into his side, "I'm staying with Bella and just…hang out."

Emmett and Jasper smirked as they witnessed Bella's flushed face, "Hang out…right."

Annabelle squinted at Edward, knowing there was more to the driving lesson. Edward wanted her out of the house but she didn't know why. This would be an interesting thing to puzzle over…when she wasn't carving a path of destruction to wherever the boys were taking her.


	28. Chapter 28

**All characters except for Annabelle Causley and a few others belong to Stephenie Meyer…and, of course, the writer is not receiving any profit for this story whatsoever.**

**This is an AU out of Stephenie Meyers' Twilight series. This story starts after Eclipse, two weeks before Edward and Bella's wedding.**

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Jacob growled deep in his throat as he moved silently through the trees, wishing he didn't have the driving need to see Annabelle…especially after what had happened the night before. He couldn't stop cursing himself for being stupid enough to give in to his desire for her. He was bound to her tighter than ever but he didn't like it…he didn't want it.

Ever since Annabelle came into his life and redefined the person that he was, he had kept himself from phasing, not willing to let his brothers see the shameful fact that he had imprinted on one of them…

Jacob couldn't understand how this could be happening or even why it was happening to him but one thing he knew, he would do his best to keep himself from becoming so entwined with Annabelle where he would turn his back on his pack; on his people…he wouldn't do that. He refused to love her at all, knowing full well that the imprinting alone was already putting him in a position where he was leaving behind all that was important to him just to be with her.

He refused to love her, to get attached to her, to care for her…and yet, here he was, wandering the woods, craving to see her again. He wanted to touch her, feel her lips against his, bury his nose into the hollow between her neck and shoulder and breath her in until she completely took over all his senses…until he couldn't hate himself for wanting, no, aching to be with her…

* * *

Annabelle walked up the porch steps, trying to ignore the incessant teasing from Emmett and Jasper. It had taken an hour, and a tree, before she was finally able to drive as well as any of the Cullens.

Opening the door, Annabelle walked in, a small smile on her face as she took in the decorated living room. A surprise party, Alice's idea and, more than likely, the reason Edward tricked her out of the house.

"Welcome to the family," Alice chirped happily as she danced across the living room towards her, throwing her arms around Annabelle and hugging her tight. Annabelle chuckled as she returned Alice's hug, allowing herself to be pulled forward deeper into the living room towards a table filled with wrapped gifts, "Tell me, are you surprised?"

"Not really," Annabelle smiled indulgently as Alice grabbed a wrapped box and handed it to her, "I knew you were up to something…and Edward wasn't as covert as he would like to think."

"Whatever," Edward muttered as he stood from the couch where he had been sitting with Bella and headed towards Jasper and Emmett, "I got you out of the house, so it worked."

Annabelle looked into each of the Cullen's faces, feeling a deep appreciation at their effort to let her know she was a part of their family. Even Rosalie had made an appearance, stepping out of the garage for the first time since the family meeting several days ago. Annabelle couldn't help but wonder if Rosalie would ever warm up to her as she opened the neatly wrapped box to discover blank high quality sheet music.

"Oh…" Annabelle gasped as she gently touched the paper, feeling a tightness in her chest.

"Edward told me you left your music behind," Alice smiled at her as she grabbed another box, "So I thought I'd get you sheet music so you can re-write your pieces…maybe even share them with us…"

Annabelle smiled as she opened the small box Alice handed her, revealing a dark gold iPod.

Bella reached over and turned on the iPod, "I uploaded songs from everyone's music library…although most of them are from Edward's collection. There are some in there that are my favorite. I just thought you probably enjoyed music as much as Edward…now you have something to do at night when everyone's paired off."

Annabelle looked into Bella's brown eyes, wondering how she would react to her late night activities involving Jacob. She caught Edward's deep frown from the corner of her eye warning her to keep her mouth shut.

Jasper handed her another wrapped package, "I thought you might enjoy this…what with your voracious reading habit…I swear, you and Edward are so alike, it's almost scary."

She chuckled as she tore the wrapping paper to reveal a first edition of Jane Austen's _Pride and Prejudice._ She couldn't help but give Jasper a brilliant smile in appreciation to his thoughtfulness.

She opened the rest of the gifts swiftly, revealing a pair of silver and sapphire hair combs from Rosalie, a hand held video game from Emmett, and a dark red laptop from Carlisle and Esme.

Esme gave her another box, which contained software for the computer, "We know you don't want to go back to school and that Alice mentioned the possibility of home schooling you once we move out to New Hampshire, so I thought the easiest way for you to catch up with the school system was through educational software. Carlisle and I have both agreed that home schooling is a good idea…but only for this year. Part of being a Cullen is fitting into the human world. I know you don't like the pretense Anna, but it is necessary."

Annabelle looked into Esme's compassionate gaze, her throat closing up at how much she sounded like a mother…like her mother. Nodding her head in agreement, she set the box on the table next to the laptop and turned to hug Esme. It had taken time for this family to warm up to her but once they did, they hadn't hesitated to adopt her as one of their own, despite the danger she brought to their doorstep.

Pulling back, she turned to look at the rest of the Cullens', a smile spreading across her face as they looked back at her with warmth and acceptance. This was her family now and she knew she would stay with them for the rest of eternity.

* * *

Edward entered Annabelle's room, knowing that she was focused on a piece she had composed seventy-five years ago, a piece she had titled _Set Me Free._ Closing the door softly behind him, he couldn't help but smile at the fact that she was completely unaware of his presence as she moved a fine ink pen over the sheet music Alice had given her. He cocked his head to the side as he listened to the piece as it flowed through her mind, amazed at her ability to put together such a complex piece.

Moving further into the room, he sat on the suede couch, setting the bulky gift next to him and leaned back to enjoy the music in Annabelle's head. It would take her time, since she was deeply engrossed in what she was doing, but she would eventually realize she wasn't alone.

Annabelle filled in the last stanza, a pleased smile spreading across her face as she put her pen down and looked at the five sheet composite of one of her favorite pieces. She only wished she had her violin to play it once again, to feel it as each note spilled from the strings and vibrated against her fingers, the music filling the room and not just her head.

She turned to look at Edward, knowing he thought she had no awareness to his presence. She knew the moment he had entered the room despite the fact that she was focused on the music she was writing. Placing the music into the black leather portfolio Alice had given her along with the music sheet, she turned towards Edward, giving him her full attention.

"That's a beautiful piece you were writing," Edward smiled at her as he slouched deeper into the couch, "I actually think it would make a great piano and violin combination."

"That would be difficult to put together since I don't have a violin," Alice moved from the desk chair to the couch, briefly glancing at the bulky package Edward had placed beside him. Edward grinned as he pushed the package towards her, lifting his eyebrows in invitation. Annabelle smiled as she opened the package, her smile slowly disappearing in awe as she revealed a violin case. Snapping the latches, she opened the case to reveal a dark brown Strunal violin, the soft light given by the many lighted candles in her room casting a warm sheen upon the wood of the instrument. Pulling the instrument carefully out of the case, she softly plucked the strings, enjoying the notes as they rang clear and sweet.

Looking into Edward's eyes, she couldn't help but ask, "Why?"

"Because music is important to you…just like it is to me," Edward shrugged as he shoved his hand into his pocket, his fingers wrapping around velvet, "Besides, I couldn't think of a better gift to get you."

Annabelle placed the violin back into its case, "This is definitely an amazing gift. But why didn't you give it to me at the party?"

"Because it's a little more personal than the other gifts, given how much you miss your old violin," Edward pulled out his hand from his pocket, handing her the small velvet pouch, "Besides, I needed to give you this."

Annabelle opened the small velvet pouch and tipped it upside down, a silver chain with a small heart pendant falling into her open hand. Annabelle ran her fingertip over the pendant, watching the small diamond centered in the pendant throw rainbows across her fingers. She couldn't help but sink into the memories induced by the simple piece of jewelry.

"My mother always meant for you to have it," Edward watched the memories go through Annabelle's head, "I've given away some of her pieces to my family but I couldn't give this one away…it's always belonged to you."

"Thank you," Annabelle whispered softly as she looked into his golden eyes, "I always loved this necklace…"

"My mother knew that."

Annabelle burrowed deep into the sofa cushions, her fingers caressing the pendant as she remembered Lorena Masen…a wonderful woman that had showed her so much love as a child. She closed her eyes, recalling sitting on her lap and playing with the delicate heart pendant, the small rainbows bouncing off the small diamond and onto Annabelle's face.

She finally looked up to find herself alone in her room. Edward had left her to her reminiscing, which she greatly appreciated. Standing up, she went into the bathroom and placed the necklace around her neck, watching the silver heart settle in the hollow place where her collarbones met.

Sighing, she turned away and headed into the walk in closet, quickly changing into a golden brown silk dress that ended beneath her knees, thin straps over her shoulders holding the dress in place. She was hoping to meet Jacob tonight and wanted to make sure that he wouldn't be able to resist touching her. Undoing the French braid she had worn all day, she shook out her hair as she tried to make up her mind if she should wear shoes. Deciding to forgo the shoes, she quickly extinguished all the candles before slipping out of the room through the window, despite Edward's insistence that she could use the front door.

Edward and Alice knew about Jacob…she wanted to keep him to herself just a little longer before the rest of the family found out…more specifically speaking, before Bella found out. She wasn't sure how Bella would react to her involvement with Jacob, but she knew that it wouldn't be with smiles and encouragements.

Annabelle sighed as she walked through the trees, looking around, trying to pick up his scent. He had been here but the scent was so weak, Annabelle couldn't help but wince as her heart sank. He had come and left, not willing to wait for her. Leaning against a tree several feet away from the treaty line, she closed her eyes and waited, hoping he would return.

Biting her lip after half an hour, she turned to head back to the Cullens, not understanding the pain in her chest. She didn't care about Jacob…she just wanted to be with him, to have him satiate her hunger…so why did it hurt that he found it so easy to stay away from her?

Annabelle had walked several feet away from the tree before she was grabbed from behind by strong arms with the ability to keep her from escaping, a gasp escaping before a large hand covered her mouth. Annabelle couldn't help but wish she had been paying attention as she was dragged back into the wooded area.


	29. Chapter 29

****

All characters except for Annabelle Causley and a few others belong to Stephenie Meyer…and, of course, the writer is not receiving any profit for this story whatsoever.

**This is an AU out of Stephenie Meyers' Twilight series. This story starts after Eclipse, two weeks before Edward and Bella's wedding.**

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Annabelle gasped as she was spinned around and roughly shoved up against a tree. Taking a deep breath, she instantly stopped trying to escape as her golden eyes focused on dark, intense eyes, her insides melting as he stepped closer, holding her prisoner between his body and the tree.

She smiled at him as he glared down at her, his hands braced against the tree on either side of her head. She reached up to touch his bottom lip, wishing he would smile at her.

"Why don't you ever smile when we're together," she asked before she could stop herself. She stared into his eyes, hoping he wouldn't answer yet at the same time, wishing he would.

"Because the last place I want to be is here next to you," Jacob growled as he lowered his mouth to Annabelle's throat, his tongue sliding over her skin as he breathed in her scent. Annabelle bit her lip at the radiating sensation spreading from his mouth outward towards the rest of her body. Despite the growing pleasure, she still felt a sharp painful twinge in her chest at the stark honesty of his words. Jacob pulled back and looked into her eyes before she was able to hide the unexplainable pain she felt.

"You know what this is about Annabelle," Jacob slid his fingers into her hair, making a fist to keep her from looking away, "There's no deep feelings between us…I made it very clear last night, all I want from you is what you're offering…sex. That's all. So don't go getting emotional on me."

Annabelle stared into his eyes, knowing full well what he said was true. Pulling his head down, she fused her lips with his, not wanting to search the reason for that twinge of pain.

Pressing her against the tree, Jacob bit down on her bottom lip before sliding his mouth down her jaw, his free hand moving over her hip, pulling her lower body against his. He couldn't help but breathe in deep as he slid his tongue over her collarbone, coming into contact with a heart shaped pendant she hadn't been wearing the night before. Not caring about the piece of jewelry, he moved his mouth over her shoulder, leaving behind a warm trail.

Jacob was losing the ability to think as her scent completely filled his head. He couldn't understand how her scent, even though it was as sweet as the Cullens, didn't cause him the same pain. He slid his hand over her hip and up her back, pulling her tighter against him.

Annabelle wrapped her arms around his shoulders and sighed as he covered her mouth with his, his hands moving over her body as if it were the first time he were touching her. Sliding her fingers into his silky black hair, she gently fisted her hand and pulled him away, looking deep into his eyes, seeing her desire mirrored in them.

"I want you," she murmured before sliding her tongue over his bottom lip, "Now."

Jacob growled in the back of his throat as he pulled her down to the ground with him, having given himself over to his feelings and desires, unable to fight the unnatural need to be close to her in any way possible.

Annabelle closed her eyes as he moved over her, wondering if there may be more, at least on her part, than just sex. She couldn't understand what was happening to her, why Jacob's actions and words seemed to cause her pain, something she hadn't anticipated.

She stopped thinking as Jacob fitted himself to her and simply gave herself over to the warm pleasure radiating from his body to hers. There was time for self-exploration later…

* * *

Annabelle opened the door to her bedroom and froze. Bella stood in the dark room by the windows, watching the sky slowly lighten, arms crossed tightly over her chest. Closing the door softly behind her, Annabelle locked her arms around herself, trying to keep the lingering warmth to herself, as well as making sure her ruined dress didn't fall to the ground.

She smiled to herself as she recalled how her golden brown dress got ruined beyond repair. Jacob had tugged at the thin strap a little too hard as he kissed her shoulder, roughly tugging the silk fabric away as he moved his mouth down her chest.

"You were with him, weren't you," Annabelle snapped back into the present time at the restrained anger in Bella's voice. Leaning against the door, she quickly assessed Bella's present mood. It was clear from the tension radiating from her that Bella was holding on to some anger…what wasn't clear to Annabelle was how Bella had come to find out about Jacob.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Annabelle shrugged, hating how transparent her lie was.

"I knew Edward was keeping something from me," Bella turned to look at Annabelle, her brown eyes filled with anger and…was that jealousy? "Charlie mentioned the latest rumor down at La Push was that Jacob had a girl nobody knows about. I mentioned it to Alice, in passing, and the look on her face let me know she knew something about it, which didn't make sense because she can't see their future. I finally confronted Edward about it…it took awhile, but I finally got him to tell me that Jacob was the one that attracted your attention at the reception. I came here to ask you about it just to find the room empty. I called Jacob…Billy told me he wasn't home."

"So you put two and two together and came up with the idea that Jacob, a werewolf, and I, a vampire, have some sort of thing?" Annabelle smiled at Bella, hoping to make her believe the whole concept was ludicrous…which, in a way, it was. It was absolutely ludicrous that she, a vampire, had a difficult time staying away from Jacob, a man bent on not caring about her in any way, a man adamant at keeping what they had at a physical level, a man that would more than likely agree if she asked him to end her life.

"That's not working, Annabelle," Bella's lips tightened, "Edward told me everything…including the…what you did with him tonight."

"And how would you know what I did with him tonight?"

"Oh please," Bella threw her hands up in the air in desperation, "Just one look at you and it's obvious you weren't hunting. Instead, you're rolling around in the dirt with my best friend."

"That's right, Bella," Annabelle tightened her arms around herself, growing irritation replacing the pleasant warmth that Jacob had left behind, "Your best friend. Not your husband. Not your boyfriend. Your best friend. You have no claim over him. So there's no reason why I shouldn't…"

"I care about him a lot, Annabelle," Bella crossed her arms over her chest, her hands fisted against her ribcage; "All you're going to do is use him for your own pleasure. You're going to end up hurting him and I can't let that happen."

"Why does it matter to you Bella," Annabelle growled low in her throat, "You have Edward. You love him. You chose him over Jacob. Jacob is a grown man, able to take care of himself. He doesn't need you to be his guardian."

"He doesn't need to be involved with someone like you, either," Bella arched an eyebrow as she looked her over from head to toe, "Jacob deserves better."

Annabelle bit her bottom lip as she reached to open her door, angry enough to forget to modulate her strength, crushing the doorknob into a hunk of metal, "Get the hell out of my room…now."

"Annabelle," Bella bit her lip, realizing what she had just implied, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean –"

"You meant exactly what you said," Annabelle snarled at her, tightening her hand around the doorknob until it turned into dust in her hand, "I came here to find Edward…and after I discovered his feelings for you were strong, I let him go. But you? You come here, spouting off that you care about Jacob and you don't want him hurt when the truth is that you are jealous as hell because you're still in love with him. In all reality, when it comes down to hurting Jacob, you've done more damage than I'll ever will."

Bella sucked her breath in, her heart aching at the words Annabelle was throwing her way. Everything she heard was true, she had said it to herself in many ways and many times over.

Annabelle cocked an eyebrow as she glowered at Bella, silently waiting for her to walk out the door. Bella locked her jaw as images of Annabelle and Jacob together flashed through her head. She couldn't help the sharp stab of jealousy that flashed through her. Wrapping her arms tightly around herself, she walked out of the room without looking at Annabelle, wishing she didn't feel this way.

Annabelle closed the door as she sucked a breath in. Staring at the fist full of metal dust in her hand, she exhaled, knowing full well she was going to catch hell from Edward when he found out what she had said to Bella. Walking into the bathroom, she dumped the dust down the sink, proceeding to strip so she could take a quick hot shower.

It should take less than an hour before Edward made his way up to her room to give her a piece of her mind. Sitting on the couch after having pulled on a pair of dark blue denim jeans and a off the shoulder red sweater, she let her head fall back as her eyes drifted close, reliving the night again.


	30. Chapter 30

**All characters except for Annabelle Causley and a few others belong to Stephenie Meyer…and, of course, the writer is not receiving any profit for this story whatsoever.**

**This is an AU out of Stephenie Meyers' Twilight series. This story starts after Eclipse, two weeks before Edward and Bella's wedding.**

Chapter Thirty

Edward moved swiftly and silently through the trees, wishing he could find a way to release his anger. He had left a quiet Bella behind to run off his anger after he eavesdropped on Annabelle's musings concerning her night with Jacob. The pain his words had elicited seemed to be her only thoughts and Edward couldn't help but feel anger rise at the callousness of Jacob's words.

Having run to Alaska and back, Edward couldn't help but admit that the one sure-fire way to release his anger would be by plowing his fist into Jacob Black's face. As if having ownership over a small part of Bella's heart wasn't enough, he was now using Annabelle for his own pleasure, despite her insistence to herself that she wanted the same. Edward couldn't believe she was actually attempting to lie at herself, especially since she was the one person able to see through that lie.

Edward slowed down as he reached Forks, wondering how he could go about finding the damn mutt without crossing the treaty line. He had to talk to him, make him see that Annabelle did not deserve to be treated like a whore, which is exactly what Jacob was doing. Even though he did his best to stay out of Annabelle's head due to her irrational obsession over the dog, he still caught enough thoughts and pictures of their sexual interactions to draw his own conclusions over Jacob's treatment of Annabelle.

"What are you doing here," Edward looked up to find Jacob standing near a tree, wearing cut off jeans, arms crossed in a gesture of displeasure at coming face to face with Edward.

"Hoping to run into you," Edward crossed his arms to keep himself from reaching for Jacob's throat but unable to keep his anger from bleeding into his words.

Jacob cocked an eyebrow, a smirk on his face as he wondered over Edward's anger, knowing they were more than likely over his interactions with Annabelle. If that were the case, he couldn't understand what it would matter to this bloodsucker –then again, he knew nothing about the connection between Annabelle and Edward.

"How's Bella," he asked, cocking his head to the side, enjoying the look of irritation on Edward's face. His ability to keep his thoughts to himself was a definite plus.

"Still human, if that's what you're getting at," Edward's voice was void of emotion as he leaned against a tree, his jaw tightening in irritation…it was frustrating not being able to look into Jacob's thoughts.

"That's pretty much all I think about," Jacob shrugged as he mirrored Edward's attempt at casual relaxation, the tree bark imprinting on his skin.

"Really," even though detecting lies was not his talent, he was able to see right through Jacob's comment, "So you don't think about Annabelle at all?"

"Not until she comes around," Jacob sneered, having an insane urge to punch Edward in response to the possessive tone in his voice when he said Annabelle's name.

"She's not a whore, Jacob," Edward arched an eyebrow, holding himself rigid so he wouldn't attack him; "I don't appreciate you treating her like one."

Jacob's eyes narrowed as he glared at Edward, "She's a big girl, Edward. She knows what she got into."

Edward opened his mouth with a retort but stopped. Without realizing it, Jacob had dropped his mind barriers, giving Edward a glimpse of his muddled thoughts and feelings. Edward couldn't help but start laughing at the irony of the situation.

"Oh man," Edward bent over in half, actually finding himself out of breath as he continued to laugh, "You imprinted on Annabelle? You actually imprinted on a vampire?"

Jacob glowered at him, his dark eyes filled with loathing directed at himself. This was the one secret he hadn't wanted anyone to know about and it ended up being the one thing he slipped on when coming face to face with the bloodsucking mind reader.

Edward leaned back, still chuckling with amusement, "So you haven't phased since you got back…too ashamed to let your pack brothers know you couldn't control yourself? That a vampire has become the center of who you are?"

Jacob shifted his weight, wanting to lunge at Edward, to release all the self-anger he had been holding in since he first saw Annabelle by breaking the leech in half.

Edward moved away from the tree, shifting into attack mode, "Bring it, dog."

Jacob moved towards Edward then stopped, realizing that Bella would be in pain if he caused any damage to her husband. Snarling at Edward, he moved away, wanting to forget about hurting Bella, not wanting to care about the results of his actions.

"Next time you want a pounding," Edward relaxed his stance, a smile spreading across his face, "Don't let Bella's feelings stop you."

"She's the only reason why I haven't torn you into pieces," Jacob sneered at him, moving further back. Edward chuckled over that, knowing full well that he was a little more skilled, a little faster than Jacob for that to happen.

"Sure she is," Edward moved back, wanting to share his discovery with Annabelle. If anyone deserved knowing about Jacob's situation, it was her. His imprinting on her could be the ace in the hole she would need if ever she cared too much for the mutt.

"You have no right to tell her," Jacob snapped, seeing Edward's intentions to tell Annabelle in the smirk he was sporting.

"True," Edward nodded slowly as his sense of fair play came to the forefront, "But nothing's stopping me from telling her about the imprinting as a whole…without mentioning you, of course. Tell me something…how are you doing with the whole not falling in love with her?"

"Quite well, actually," Jacob cocked his head to the side, not able to stop himself from goading Edward, "I don't know anything about her…except for the basic things for when we're having sex. Other than that, I have no interest to know anything else."

Edward stood still, his topaz colored eyes trained on Jacob, once again seeing the lie in what he said. He may not know anything about Annabelle, but Edward could clearly see that he wanted nothing more than to know her inside and out. A small smile spread across his lips as he realized how simple it would be to push Jacob into actually asking Annabelle about herself and her life.

"Well," Edward started walking backwards slowly, wanting to see the look on Jacob's face when this revelation hit, "I must say…it never crossed my mind that my ex-fiancée would end up with the man in love with my wife."

Edward couldn't help but laugh at the look of shock on Jacob's face as he turned his back to walk away, but not before calling out over his shoulder, "You know, if everything works out and you end up with Annabelle…you'll be, like, my brother-in-law."

* * *

"Did you have to be a bitch about it?"

Annabelle looked up from the music on her desk, cradling her violin under her chin, the bow frozen in mid-arc. She watched as Edward closed the door, his eyes filled with anger on behalf of his wife. Closing her eyes, she put the violin on her desk, laying the bow on its side.

"So she told you about our argument," Annabelle moved out of the chair to stand beside the window, her arms automatically closing around her midsection.

"No," Edward hissed through clenched teeth, "Alice saw everything in one of her visions, which she was thinking about when I walked into the house. Tell me something…of all the things to throw in her face, did you have to pick the one she obsesses over the most?"

"Of all insults for her to throw at me, did she have to pick the one that would hurt the most?" Annabelle ground out, her jaw tense in self-defense, not able to keep her hurt to herself at Bella's insinuation over Annabelle's worthiness.

"She didn't mean it that way, Annie," Edward leaned against the door, unlocking his muscles, "Bella does not think of you as being worthless…she's just having a hard time with the idea of Jacob being with you, a vampire."

"Kind of hypocritical, don't you think," Annabelle arched an eyebrow as she dropped her arms, tension bleeding from her posture.

"I'll talk to her…share some things that I wasn't aware of until now. I'm sure once she sees the whole picture, she may be a little more willing to take a step back," Edward rolled his shoulders, not looking forward to that conversation with his wife.

"What things," Annabelle's eyes filled with suspicion as she realized that Edward was hiding something from her, "You know something that would be of interest to me, don't you?"

"Yes," he couldn't help smiling as he remembered the jumbled feelings that were now a constant companion of Jacob's, "But it's not my place to tell you."

"But you have information you can tell me," Annabelle's eyes widened as she wondered if what Edward had to share would give her some insight to the enigma that was Jacob.

"Yes, I do and I will tell you…in time," Edward grinned as Annabelle groaned with impatience, "But first, I was wondering if I could interest you on a field trip?"

Annabelle's eyebrows rose with interest as she watched Edward's face, intrigued by the grin he was sporting. He had something interesting up his sleeve and she wasn't one to pass up on discovering what he was plotting.


	31. Chapter 31

**All characters except for Annabelle Causley and a few others belong to Stephenie Meyer…and, of course, the writer is not receiving any profit for this story whatsoever.**

**This is an AU out of Stephenie Meyers' Twilight series. This story starts after Eclipse, two weeks before Edward and Bella's wedding.**

Chapter Thirty-One

Annabelle stood still, surrounded by ostentatiously beautiful automobiles, her eyes moving from one car to another. Walking slowly so she could admire every detail, she walked around a shiny red BMW, her fingers trailing over the metal.

"That one's Rosalie's," she looked over to see that Edward was no longer alone. He was flanked by Emmett and Jasper, all three standing in identical postures, arms crossed with legs slightly spread. Turning around, she approached a yellow Porsche, unable to keep herself from imagining the speed that little sports car could achieve.

"Alice's car…a gift from Edward," Jasper moved from where he was standing towards Annabelle, taking her elbow to lead her towards a shiny black and silver motorcycle, "And this is my Ducati…also a gift from Edward."

Annabelle shook her head as she looked around in admiration as Jasper pointed out Carlisle's black Mercedes, Edward's silver Volvo and black Aston Martin V12 Vanquish, lifting the tarp of a vehicle in the far corner of the large garage to show her Bella's _after _car, a red Ferrari.

She gasped in awe as Jasper led her to a sleek black car with tinted windows that practically matched the paint, "Whose car is that?"

"That's also Bella's," Emmett chuckled as he moved to join Annabelle and Jasper, "Her _before_ car. It's a Mercedes Guardian…it has missile proof glass and is able to withstand bullets, explosions, keeps poisonous gas out…"

Annabelle turned to look at Edward, her eyebrows drawn low over her eyes, lips pursed as she tried to keep herself from laughing.

"You may think its funny, but I don't," Edward shifted from one foot to another, "Bella attracts danger and while she's human, I am doing everything possible to keep her alive."

"Oh, I understand," Annabelle turned towards the car, unable to stop herself from touching its smooth surface, "But missiles and poisonous gas? Is her bad luck _that_ bad?"

"She's married to a vampire…what do you think?"

"Well, since you're that vampire, I think she's pretty damn lucky," Annabelle grinned at him before turning back to look at the Guardian, "How fast does this one go?"

"Zero to a hundred in sixty seconds flat," Emmett's voice had a similar tone of reverence as his eyes moved over the car. None of them had gotten the chance to drive the car and he would have loved nothing more than to get that vehicle out in the open road.

"Oh my," Annabelle couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to go that fast without her feet touching the ground, "I sure would love to feel that."

Edward shoved his hands into his pants' pockets, fingering the key, needing to find a way to tell her his surprise.

"So, tell me. Why did you bring me out here," Annabelle looked up at Edward, knowing he had something to tell.

"Well," Edward grinned at her, "I realized that your birthday is coming up…and I owe you like, hundreds of birthday gifts. So I thought I'd get you a car to make up for all the past birthdays I missed."

"My own car," Annabelle stared at Edward before turning to look at the Guardian. She hadn't wanted a car before she learned to drive but now that she got to experience the joy of being in control of an intricate piece of machinery, she couldn't help but feel excited about having her own car, "Do I get to pick it?"

"Yes," Edward turned to look at Jasper and Emmett, all three beaming with excitement, "There's a car show in Seattle tomorrow evening…we can all go and you can pick out your car."

"Is there a price limit," Annabelle smiled at Edward, knowing exactly what he was going to say.

"No," Edward shook his head, "You can pick the car that you want the most without having to worry about the price."

Annabelle couldn't help showing her excitement the way she used to as a child…she began jumping up and down, releasing a shout of joy, "I'm going to get the fastest one there…and the prettiest, of course. I can't wait!"

The boys laughed as they watched her display of excitement. Edward pulled a key out of his pocket, tossing it at Annabelle, watching as she caught it in a blink of an eye with a look of surprise, "You can take the Guardian out for a spin, if you want. I asked Bella and she said she wouldn't mind."

"What!" Jasper and Emmett gaped at Edward, both shocked at what he had just offered Annabelle without being asked…which they had been doing since he got the car for Bella.

"Really," Annabelle looked down at the key in her hand before moving around the car towards the driver's door in seconds, "Yes!"

Without hesitation, she placed the car into drive and pulled out of the garage with such smoothness that belied the fact she had learned to drive several days before.

The boys watched as she headed towards the road, turning right as she hit pavement. As one, Jasper and Emmett turned to look at Edward, sporting identical scowls.

"So not…fucking fair," Emmett growled loudly, his scowl turning murderous, "We've been literally begging to drive that car and you said no…and now you just handed _her_ the key?"

"She knocked down a tree last time she was behind the wheel," Jasper snapped, "I can't believe you just let her drive a multi-million dollar car out of your sight!"

"You two said she was an expert driver by the time you finished with her," Edward shrugged, unperturbed by the display of anger from his brothers, "This is clearly a display of my trust on your teaching abilities."

"No," Emmett snapped as he stomped out of the garage towards the house, leaving behind deep imprints of his steps, "This is clearly a display of you being an ass!"

"I'm with Emmett," Jasper turned and stalked after Emmett, muttering about unfairness and disloyalty.

Edward shook his head as he realized he would have to find a way to make it up to his brothers…he could let them drive the Guardian but he didn't think that they would be placated with that…not after he gave the key to Annabelle first.

He slowly walked towards the house, wondering what he could do to make both of his brothers happy. He smiled as he realized that the solution was simple…instead of returning the Guardian as he had told Bella he would do, he'll keep it…and give copies of the key to both Emmett and Jasper so they could use it anytime they wanted.

That should shut them up.

* * *

Annabelle melted into the leather seat as she drove through Forks at a speed that reduced the scenery into a blur. She had no idea where she was going but one thing she knew…as long as there was a road to follow, she was going to keep going.

Within seconds (fifteen minutes if she had been going the speed limit) she had driven across Forks. Seeing a familiar silhouette in the middle of the road, Annabelle turned her wheel to the left, her foot on the brake, turning the car on a dime several feet away from Jacob Black in a maneuver both Emmett and Jasper would have been very impressed with.

Stepping out, she walked around the front of the car, her eyes locked onto Jacob's, breathing his scent deeply, disturbed at how much she had missed his scent…his touch…his kiss…his hands…

Jacob stepped towards her, his shoulder length hair moving in the evening breeze, the setting sun giving his russet colored skin a glow that tempted Annabelle to run her hands over it.

Looking up into his dark eyes, she held still as he lowered his head and captured her lips with his, sucking her bottom lip into his mouth. She moaned as her body started to hum with anticipation, her hands reaching out to grip his upper arms.

Pulling back, Jacob ran his fingers into Annabelle's hair, watching as she closed her eyes in an obvious display of pleasure. Burying his face into her neck, he breathed in deep, wanting to stop thinking about his obligations and responsibilities. As much as he hated it, he was developing an addiction for Annabelle.

"I want to take you somewhere," Jacob whispered into her ear, his hot breath over her cold skin causing her to moan again, "Will you come with me?"

"Yes," Annabelle handed him the key to the Guardian, not at all thinking about whether Edward would be alright with having Jacob drive the expensive car.

Jacob moved around the car towards the driver's seat as Annabelle got into the passenger seat. Within seconds, Jacob had driven them back the way she had come and he continued driving.

The silence was oddly comfortable as they sped along the road, racing the setting sun.


	32. Chapter 32

**All characters except for Annabelle Causley and a few others belong to Stephenie Meyer…and, of course, the writer is not receiving any profit for this story whatsoever.**

**This is an AU out of Stephenie Meyers' Twilight series. This story starts after Eclipse, two weeks before Edward and Bella's wedding.**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews! I enjoy the constructive criticism offered. Just to clarify, I know that, according to Stephenie Meyer's books (I've read all four multiple times) it is not possible for a werewolf to imprint on a vampire (although he does imprint on half a vampire) for the sake of my AU story, the imprinting is important and it is possible for Annabelle and Jacob. **

**Continue to enjoy the story as it is! I love getting your reviews!**

Chapter Thirty-Two

The crashing California waves pounded a steady rhythm against the seashore, a rhythm that was all too familiar to Annabelle as Jacob moved into her, his face buried in her hair, his arms holding her close as they moved together as one.

Annabelle buried her face into his neck, her closed lips resting over the small erratic beating of his pulse. Sliding her tongue over it, she couldn't help but feel slightly frightened as she realized she no longer felt overwhelmed by the scent of his blood.

Annabelle closed her eyes as she felt the center of her being shift to encompass the live man in her arms. She couldn't suppress the intense pain as she realized she had once again anchored herself to someone that could easily leave her flapping in the wind without a sense of self.

* * *

Jacob kept his eyes on the full moon, hands behind his head, enjoying the breeze that wafted Annabelle's scent towards his face. Moving his head to the side, he rubbed his chin over the top of her head, taking pleasure in the silkiness of her hair. Lowering his arm from behind his head, he wrapped it around her shoulders before sliding his hand into her hair, gripping it softly to pull her head back so he could look into her face.

"Tell me something about yourself," Jacob stared into her golden eyes, unable to keep himself from being interested, wishing he had the will power to at least keep himself from asking.

"What do you want to know," Annabelle placed her hand over his beating heart as she positioned her head on his shoulder.

"What color were your eyes when you were human," Jacob slid his free hand across her jaw before running his fingers through her thick hair.

"They were blue," Annabelle kept her eyes on his, trying to figure out why he was displaying sudden interest in something other than her body.

"What kind of blue," Jacob's fingers kept moving through her hair, causing a tremor to run down her spine, "The blue of a morning sky or the blue of the sky after it rains?"

"Have you ever seen a sapphire stone," Annabelle lifted herself up, holding herself up on her elbow to look down at his face. Jacob's hand slid from the back of her head down her back to rest at her waist, his other hand still playing with her hair.

"Yes," Jacob closed his eyes briefly to enjoy the sensation of her hair between his fingers, "What else did you have as a human that you don't have now?"

"Uh," Annabelle bit her bottom lip, trying to recall what she looked like a hundred years ago, "I had freckles…over my nose and across my cheekbones."

"Here?" Jacob ran his thumb over her cheekbone before lifting his head to kiss the bridge of her nose, "And here?"

"Yes," Annabelle swallowed hard as she felt her chest constrict, wondering why Jacob was doing this, "I, uh, also had them over my shoulders and across my chest."

Jacob smiled as he looked down at her chest, running his fingers across it from shoulder to shoulder "Freckles, uh? How many of them?"

"Not many…just enough to keep me from wearing any low cut dresses."

"You didn't like them?" Jacob arched an eyebrow in surprise, his hand returning to play with her hair.

"No," Annabelle grimaced as she suddenly remembered the agony of having freckles, "I didn't think they were attractive."

"Are you kidding me," Jacob chuckled as he lifted his head to slide his tongue across her shoulder, "They would tempt a guy to play connect the dots with them."

Annabelle couldn't help laughing at his comment as she dipped her head to bury it into the crook of his shoulder.

"What else," Jacob slid his hand under her chin, lifting her face to keep eye contact with her.

"Uhm," Annabelle dropped her head to touch her forehead to his, "Whenever I laughed hard, I would snort."

Jacob's mouth spread into a wide grin that took Annabelle's breath away, "You snorted when you laughed? Classic."

"Yeah," Annabelle pressed her lips against the corner of his eye before lifting her head to look into his dark eyes, "I was also clumsy whenever I was in a hurry. I remember running down the stairs because we were late for church and I tripped on the hem of my dress halfway down…ended up breaking my arm."

Jacob chuckled as he ran his hand up and down her left arm, "This arm?"

Annabelle nodded her head as she felt the intense pleasure of his touch, "I was also left-handed. And I couldn't sing worth a plugged nickel."

"But you write music," Jacob's brows lowered in confusion as he moved his hand up her arm, wrapping his long fingers around her slender throat.

"Yes. I played violin…still do. I can sing now but back then, I pretended to sing because whenever I did sing, every one around me would cringe. Mother finally got me into violin and piano, which helped me express myself musically with something other than my voice."

Jacob hummed low in his throat as he gently squeezed her throat before gripping the back of her neck to bring her head down so he could run his tongue over her bottom lip, "Tell me more."

Annabelle closed her eyes as he slid his tongue into the corner of her mouth, "I don't know what else to tell you."

"Tell me about your ex-fiancé," Jacob pulled her head back by her hair, his face suddenly dark and grim, "Edward."

* * *

"What?"

Annabelle pulled away from him, sitting up to pull her legs into her chest, wishing she could shove her fist through something. She closed her eyes as Jacob moved beside her, pushing her hair away from her back over her shoulder to move his mouth over her shoulder and down her back.

"So are you going to tell me about Edward," his hot breath moved across the back of her neck causing her to shiver in pleasure.

Closing her eyes, Annabelle rested her forehead against her forearms, "Sure…but only if you promise me something."

Jacob nibbled on her exposed earlobe, his fingers moving up and down her spine, "Sure, sure."

"When the time comes, I'll have a favor to ask of you," Annabelle turned her head to look at him over her shoulder, "Promise me you'll do it."

Jacob cocked an eyebrow, not sure of the wisdom of agreeing to such an open ended request. He looked deep into her eyes and knew that he would agree to anything she asked, as long as she told him what he needed to know about Edward, "Alright. I'll do it."

Annabelle let out a breath as she turned to look at the moonbeams bouncing off the surface of the ocean, the crashing waves rolling over the seashore.

"Edward and I grew up together. We were fifteen when we realized that we had feelings for each other. We started dating…exclusively. The year I turned sixteen we started talking about marriage. Before I left for Italy with my parents, Edward asked me to marry him as soon as we turned nineteen. I agreed. He promised that he would talk to my father once we got back from Italy. Since we never returned, it never happened."

Jacob wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his lap, "Does it still bother you that it didn't happen?"

"It still bothers me why it didn't happen," Annabelle melted into his arms, tucking her head under his chin, her arms wrapped around his waist.

"After a hundred years, you still have a hard time about being a vampire," Jacob murmured into her hair, his arms tightening around her as he pulled her closer.

"It wasn't my choice," Annabelle slid her hand over his chest and up his arm to grip his shoulder; "It wasn't even a last resort like it was with most of the Cullens."

Jacob tipped her head back and covered her lips with his, moving his hand to cover her throat, the tip of his fingers brushing over raised crescent shaped markings. Tilting her head back so he could see her throat better, he moved his fingers over the markings.

"Is this where you got bit?"

She nodded, closing her eyes at the sensation of his fingers running over those small markings, which were more sensitive than the rest of her skin. She gasped in surprise when Jacob bit down on her throat, his teeth over the markings causing intense pleasure to shoot through her body. A moan escaped her throat as he slid his tongue over the markings before laying her on the sandy beach, moving his body to cover hers.

Annabelle wrapped her arms around him, closing her eyes as she allowed herself to embrace him emotionally, giving herself permission to take ownership of the depth of her new found feelings for Jacob Black.

* * *

Jacob knew he had screwed up. He should have kept himself from asking her those stupid questions, from allowing himself to know her in a different way from a purely physical one.

Gripping the wheel tighter, he kept himself from looking over at Annabelle just to watch the passing lights move over her face. Breathing deeply, he foolishly allowed himself to picture Annabelle, replacing the butterscotch eyes with deep sapphire blue. A small smile appeared on his mouth as he pictured the freckles over her nose and across her cheekbones, a rosy hue over her skin.

Shaking his head, he took another deep breath, trying to keep himself from thinking of her but finding it impossible, especially when all he could smell was that luscious raspberries scent.

"Did you smell like raspberries when you were human?"

"What," Annabelle turned to stare at him, her eyebrows arching in surprise at his question.

"Did you smell like raspberries when you were human," Jacob turned to look into her eyes, enjoying the way the passing lights highlighted her facial features. She truly was a beautiful girl…well, vampire.

"Uh…no. I used vanilla scented bath products back then," Annabelle's eyes moved over Jacob's face, knowing full well that if she had a heartbeat, it would be beating erratically, "My mother always smelled like vanilla and I loved it. Once I was old enough I asked her for my own set."

Jacob nodded his head as they crossed the California/Washington border, wanting to cause himself damage for not being strong enough to keep his mouth shut.

"Is that what I smell like to you? Raspberries?"

"Yeah," Jacob muttered darkly, frowning at the road as he sped towards Forks, "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"What do I smell like to you," Jacob glanced over at Annabelle before turning his gaze back on the road.

Annabelle breathed in deeply, closing her eyes to analyze the scent, "You make me think of…rich dark chocolate."

Jacob chuckled as he spotted the sign for Forks several miles up ahead, "Rich dark chocolate? Go figure."

Annabelle laughed as she brushed sand off the inside of her jean legs, "I was seriously addicted to chocolate when I was a human. Every time Father returned from a business trip, he would bring me chocolate. My favorite was always dark chocolate."

"Uh," Jacob did his best to keep his heartbeat from speeding up, knowing she could hear it. He couldn't deny it anymore…she intrigued him, excited him in more ways than just the physical. He wanted to be with her all the time, to listen to her talk, to watch her face as she shared her thoughts and memories, to make her laugh…damn it to hell! Jacob actually cared about her…he was dangerously close to falling in love with her.

Glowering into the dark, he tried to picture Bella but every time he envisioned her chocolate brown eyes and brown hair, memories of Annabelle would intrude. Pressing down on the accelerator a little more, he knew that what he needed was to get away from her, to get some fresh air and hopefully think things through…get a new perspective concerning the bloodsucker sitting next to him.


	33. Chapter 33

**All characters except for Annabelle Causley and a few others belong to Stephenie Meyer…and, of course, the writer is not receiving any profit for this story whatsoever.**

**This is an AU out of Stephenie Meyers' Twilight series. This story starts after Eclipse, two weeks before Edward and Bella's wedding.**

Chapter Thirty-Three

Annabelle sat in the dark car, staring sightlessly out the windshield window. She couldn't recall driving the car into the garage. Jacob had driven up to the entrance to the Cullens' property before getting out of the car and heading towards La Push without a single word to her.

Annabelle blinked in response to the insistent tapping on the driver's side window. Undoing her seatbelt, she opened the door and stepped out of the car to stand before Edward, extending her hand to give him the key.

"Are you alright," Edward looked down into Annabelle's eyes, immediately seeing the desperation and hopelessness that she was feeling. Annabelle's eyes were bright even though she couldn't shed any tears as she shook her head.

"I love him," she whispered in a bleak voice before turning to head back to the house, her shoulders slumped and steps dragging.

Edward stood holding the door open, staring after his best friend, feeling his anger towards Jacob returning in full force. Shaking his head, he made to slam the door shut but stopped. Looking inside the car, he saw sand covering the front leather seats. Taking a tentative sniff, he gagged at the strong canine smell.

"Damn it Annabelle," he muttered to himself, "You could have at least lowered the windows on the way back from the beach to let out the smell."

Reaching in, he pressed the button to automatically lower all the windows before shutting the door. He was going to have to get that car thoroughly cleaned before he told Jasper and Emmett that he would be keeping it. Shaking his head, he walked back towards the house, wishing he knew how to help Annabelle with her emotional distress.

* * *

"Hey, Anna," Annabelle looked up from where she was sitting on the floor of her room, the flat box in her lap, to watch Alice enter the room, "The boys were wondering if you would like to come with us to the clearing to practice."

"Practice what?" Annabelle moved the box from her lap and placed it on the floor beside her.

"Sparring…according to Emmett, we should be preparing for a fight since the Volturri want to get rid of us…quite frankly, I think Emmett just wants a rematch from the last time. Both Jasper and Edward beat him and you know how much he dislikes losing."

"Yeah," Annabelle smiled as she stood up, "He's a big baby about it."

Alice laughed as she looked at the box before returning her gaze to Annabelle, "You might want to change. Jeans and a t-shirt should do it…and maybe shower."

Annabelle looked down at the dark blue jeans and soft pink tank top she had on, recalling how Jacob made an effort not to destroy her clothes this time around, "Alright. I'll meet you downstairs in a minute."

Alice nodded as she turned to walk out of the room but not before asking over her shoulder as she stopped at the opened door, "Hey, are you ever going to tell us what's in that box?"

Annabelle grinned at her, "When I'm ready to open the box, you might even see it. But I'm not making any promises."

Alice stared intently at her before turning to leave the room, shaking her head and muttering about annoying werewolves and blank futures.

Annabelle couldn't help but be glad that Alice couldn't see her future, especially after having made up her mind to have Jacob help her in ending her existence. He didn't know that, of course, but a promise was a promise.

It was foolish of him to agree to her conditions but then again, he probably wouldn't have a problem with her request. Sighing deeply, she forced herself to push him and her dark thoughts out of her mind as she headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower followed by changing into sage green cargo pants and a black cotton t-shirt, pulling on ankle socks and a pair of black and white Converse sneakers that had attracted her attention during a shoe shopping spree with Alice.

She gave the box a last glance before heading down the stairs to the living room.

"I thought you told Alice it would take a minute," Annabelle smiled at a slightly disgruntled Emmett as she walked into the living room.

"How long did I take?"

Emmett looked at his watch in a display of annoyance, "A minute and thirty seconds."

"Gee," Annabelle gave him a look of disbelief, "Sorry to have kept you waiting for so long."

"Don't mind him," Edward stood up from the sofa where he had been sitting with Bella, pulling her up to stand near him, placing his arm around her shoulders, "Now that you're here, we can all go."

Annabelle tried not to laugh at the exodus of the Cullens as they all headed out of the house, including Esme and Carlisle. She started walking slower so she could follow them instead of walk with them, but Edward grabbed her arm and pulled her along beside him.

"So tell me…how was your trip to the beach?" Edward looked down at Annabelle, his face a mask of interest that Annabelle was able to see right through.

"I'm sorry about the sand in the car," she muttered as she pulled her arm out of his grasp, "And I don't want to talk about it…especially with you."

"Are you mad at me," Edward's eyebrows lowered in confusion as he made sure Annabelle stayed in step with him.

Annabelle gave him a look that answered his question without words. Grabbing her arm, he turned to whisper into Bella's ear. Annabelle stood still as Bella looked at her before nodding her head and turning to walk after the rest of the Cullens, leaving them behind.

"The one thing that drove me crazy about you back when we were human was your passive aggressiveness," Edward glared down at Annabelle, crossing his arms over his chest, "I still don't like it."

"Yeah, well, what I don't like is you unable to keep your mouth shut," Annabelle stepped back to keep from having to look up at him, "When the hell did you have the opportunity to tell Jacob that you were my ex-fiancé?"

"Why does that make you mad," Edward gave her a confused look as he threw his hands up in exasperation, "He was going to find out somehow."

"No he wasn't. He never asked about anything concerning me and I liked it that way," Annabelle turned to stare at the far off horizon, "It kept everything we did at a superficial level."

"Annabelle, you're lying to yourself. Nothing you did with him was at a superficial level. From the very beginning, he got to you in a way that I never did."

"Yeah, well," Annabelle turned to look at Edward, "You could have at least kept yourself from telling him…just like I did with Bella. It wasn't your place, Edward, and you know it."

Edward reached out and pulled Annabelle into his arms, absorbing the small tremors than ran through her body, "You're right, it wasn't my place. It's just that he pissed me off so much, standing there, pretending he wasn't interested in you. I just had to tell him because I knew that if anything was going to get him asking you questions it would be knowing that you and I used to have a relationship."

"Why were you even talking to him," Annabelle's voice muffled by Edward's cotton t-shirt, her face buried into his chest.

"I went looking for him," Edward muttered, somehow sensing Annabelle would not be pleased.

"Why," Annabelle pulled away from him, "What possessed you to do that?"

"I just…" Edward shoved his hands into his pockets, "I don't like the way he treats you. You're not a whore, Annabelle, and it's not fair that you let him treat you that way."

Annabelle turned to walk away but after several steps, turned back, "It's not your place to care, Edward."

"I'm just looking out for you."

"I'm not a little girl anymore," Annabelle couldn't help but raise her voice, "I know that you're having a hard time trying to see me as the friend I used to be but you're doing it all wrong. I'm not that little girl that was your friend…I'm not even that girl that was your fiancée. If you want us to be friends, then you need to get to know me…the way I am now. You just can't ignore the last hundred years or the obvious fact that I am not the person I used to be."

Annabelle took a deep breath before continuing, "I don't care that Jacob treats me like a "whore". At least up to that point I knew all he wanted from me was sex and I could fool myself into believing I felt the same. But now…you forced him to show that he was interested in me and that, in turn, forced me to see how I really felt about him. I can't tell him that he's become the very center of my existence…I can't let him know that without him, I could very easily lose myself."

Annabelle looked over her shoulder at the path leading to the clearing where the rest of the family was waiting, "And that would be fine if he weren't asking me questions…questions that tear me to pieces because the impossibility of our relationship becomes clearer with each one…I'll never be able to tell him how I feel."

"Annabelle –"

"Let's just go. We've kept the others waiting long enough," turning away, she walked towards the clearing, her arms wrapped around her middle, wishing she hadn't opened up to Edward the way she did.

"Thank you," Annabelle looked up to find Edward walking in step beside her.

"What for?"

"For trusting me with your feelings," Edward gave her a small smile before tentatively placing an arm around her shoulders, "I want us to be friends, Annie. And you're right; I do need to get to know you all over again. So…how about going hunting with me tomorrow after the car show?"

Annabelle smiled up at him, her golden eyes twinkling, "That should show you I'm not the same girl you used to know."

* * *

Annabelle stood beside Bella, watching Edward and Jasper as they moved around each other, lashing out with equal competence. Edward had already defeated Emmett, who was broodingly waiting for a rematch.

Edward's shout of triumph was quickly followed by Jasper's groan of defeat. Annabelle laughed as Alice danced towards Jasper, an expression of sincere surprise at his defeat, despite the fact that she knew it was going to happen, on her face.

"Hey, Anna, want to give it a try," Emmett moved towards the center of the field, agilely moving from foot to foot in the same manner as a boxer.

"Against you?" Annabelle looked Emmett up and down, quickly gouging his weight and sense of balance, "That's kind of brutal, isn't it? The last thing I want is to have you screaming "in your face" all night long."

Rosalie and Alice laughed as Emmett cocked his head to the side, "I'll handicap myself…use just one arm."

"Well," Annabelle turned to look at Edward as she pulled her hair back, quickly twisting it into a knot, "I've never actually sparred so…why don't I practice with Edward first?"

They all laughed as Edward shrugged, quickly kissing Bella before stepping out into the middle of the clearing, "I'll take it easy on you, Annie."

"Oh please," Annabelle moved slowly towards Edward, keeping several feet between them, "There were many a time when we were kids when I easily wrestled you to the ground."

"Only because I let you," Edward taunted back, a smile on his face as he crouched into an attack position, his eyes narrowing.

Annabelle stood still before smiling, disappearing at the same time that she moved.

Edward's head whipped around him, trying to find any hint of where she was, "That is not fair Annabelle!"

With the same speed as she had disappeared, a laughing Annabelle jumped onto Edward's back, surprising him enough that he stumbled and fell to the ground, his hands quickly stopping him from landing face first into the dirt, "You never said anything about not being able to disappear. Besides, we both know you were just going to read my mind just like you did with Emmett and Jasper."

Jasper and Emmett were laughing so hard they had to lean on each other.

"Oh man!" Emmett gasped as he held on to Jasper's shoulder, "You've met your match, Edward."

"Hey," Alice turned to glare at Emmett, the twinkling eyes on her pixie face ruining the effect, "He's never been able to beat me."

"What he meant," Jasper reached out to run his fingers through her short hair, "Was that with Annabelle, Edward can't count on his talent...at all."

"I want to go next," Emmett called out as Annabelle moved away from a sullen Edward, her grin growing as she turned to look at the other Cullen boys.

"Oh no," Annabelle shook her head, her eyebrows arching; "I want to work my way up to you. I'll take Jasper on next."

"Alright," Jasper moved away from Alice, a slightly menacing smile on his face, "But you can't disappear…and I don't plan on taking it easy on you."

"That's alright," Annabelle looked him up and down before shifting into an attack position, "I think I can hold my own."

"I should warn you…I've got military training."

"Oh," Annabelle stepped to the left just to watch Jasper counteract her move, "Well, that may tip the odds in your favor but we'll wait and see, I suppose."

It was an intense two minutes as they danced around each other, counteracting each other's moves when Annabelle moved with a sudden alacrity that surprised everyone, including Jasper as he found himself face down on the ground, Annabelle perched on his back, his arms pinned behind him.

"What the hell just happened," Jasper thundered as he tried to break free before he stopped to spit dirt out of his mouth as Annabelle jumped off his back, her grin back in place.

"You got your ass handed to you by a girl, that's what happened," Emmett laughed loudly, bending over in half as Jasper picked himself off the ground, glaring at a pleased Annabelle who was wisely keeping her distance from him.

Jasper walked towards Alice, the look on his face letting everyone know that if he were able to, he'd be blushing with humiliation at that moment. Carlisle turned his head into Esme's hair, unsuccessfully hiding his chuckle from his son.

"We have company coming," Edward looked across the clearing towards the dense forest, his grin slowly fading as he wrapped his arms around Bella.

"The werewolves?" Carlisle turned to look at Edward, his eyebrows lowering in confusion as he moved closer to Esme.

"Yes," Edward's face relaxed as he turned to look at his family, "They heard us…well, they actually heard Jasper's whining and were hoping they could sit in and watch."

"Why," Rosalie crossed her arms over her chest, her full lips lowered in a frown. Annabelle cocked her head as she realized that was the only look she had ever seen on Rosalie since she met the Cullens.

"And I was not whining."

"They're patrolling the treaty line and are bored…one or two of them are hoping things would get out of hand and liven up the night."

"By all means, let 'em come," Emmett walked backwards towards the middle of the clearing, "Maybe after I thrash Annabelle, one of them might like a go."

"Emmett," Carlisle's stare was downright parental as he made his displeasure evidently known.

"Don't worry, Carlisle…I wouldn't hurt them…well, not enough that you wouldn't be able to fix them," Emmett grinned in that familiar cocky manner before turning to Annabelle, "Alright, Anna, you've put me off long enough. I know I won't be as easy as Edward or Jasper but I'm sure you'll try your best. Let's put on a show for these dogs."

Annabelle's eyes moved from the forest border to Emmett to Edward and then back, watching as four…five…six large wolves of varying shades moved away from the trees several feet before settling down in the ground. Her eyes jumped from wolf to wolf, her breathing erratic before she turned to look at Edward, sighing deeply when he shook his head in response to the question in her head.

Shaking her head, she finally focused on Emmett as she moved towards him, "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention, but I assume you were doing some sort of smack talk about how you'll be showing me how it's done?"

Edward and Jasper's laughter were accompanied by corresponding barks from a couple of the werewolves, which immediately distracted Annabelle as she turned to look at them again, amazed at their size and number.

Edward chuckled at her thoughts, looking forward to the look on her face when he told her there were about sixteen in the pack, "Annabelle, pay attention. I've got two thousand dollars ridding on this match."

Annabelle turned to look at him, smiling in surprise, "You're betting that I win?"

"Yes, he's that stupidly loyal," Jasper was standing behind Alice, his arms around her as he gave Annabelle a mocking grin, "So I'm making sure I get some money out of it."

"Enough talk already, c'mon!" Emmett jumped several times in place before shifting into a crouch, his excitement ruining the threatening effect it was suppose to have.

Annabelle breathed deeply as she crouched into position, trying not to gag at the disgusting canine smell that the breeze drifted her way. Shaking her head, she narrowed her eyes as she quickly assessed Emmett's position, noticing small details that would turn the match in her favor…as long as she figured out how to use his strength against him.

Emmett moved towards Annabelle so fast that she was surprised yet able to counteract, keeping herself away from his hands. To the human eye, they were nothing but blurring shapes that clashed every other second for an intense three minutes before a loud resounding crash was followed by Emmett's colorful cursing.

The Cullens (except for a smiling Alice) stood in surprise as the dust thrown up by the sparring settled, revealing a grinning Annabelle sitting cross legged on top of a horizontal Emmett.

"Fucking shit!" Emmett growled as he shifted, hoping to dump Annabelle on her ass but not succeeding as she quickly moved off of him to stand several feet away, "How the hell did you do that?"

"Now that would be telling," Annabelle cocked her head, her smile growing at the laughter coming from both the Cullens and the werewolves. Even though Emmett was an annoyingly poor winner, his sullen behavior whenever he lost was greatly amusing.

"I want a rematch," Emmett demanded, his face contorting in anger and humiliation.

"No rematch," Annabelle shook her head, doing her best not to smirk, "Once you get your ass handed to you by a girl, there's no point of return."

"She's right," Edward and Jasper agreed simultaneously, grinning at Emmett as he whipped around to glare at them, his hands fisted at his side.

"Yeah," Rosalie spoke up, biting her lip to keep from laughing as she pointed at Edward and Jasper, "So you might as well join the club with these two wusses."

Bella and Alice laughed as Emmett glared at Rosalie, whispering loud enough for everyone to hear, "You're not getting any tonight."

"Hey," Jasper moved away from Annabelle, "Why don't you take on Carlisle?"

"Oh no," Annabelle shook her head emphatically; "I would never fight Carlisle."

"Why not," Emmett smirked at her as he moved to stand several feet away from Rosalie, refusing to look at her, "Afraid he'll beat you?"

"No," Annabelle placed her hands on her hips, tilting her head to the side, "Carlisle doesn't have a single arrogant bone on his body…so I won't have an advantage."

"What the –"

"Sam Uley was wondering if you would be willing to give him a chance," Edward interrupted Emmett, not wanting a long, unnecessary and probably uninteresting conversation to take place…aside from the fact that he was getting tired of Sam's constant request to spar with Annabelle.

"Sam Uley," Annabelle's eyebrows lowered over her butterscotch eyes as she turned to look at the werewolves, "Which one's he?"

"The black one."

Annabelle watched as a black werewolf the size of a horse rose to his four legs and moved away from the rest of the pack towards her. She couldn't help reacting to the sight of him as her eyes widened, "Holy crap."

Emmett, Edward, and Jasper chuckled as Annabelle took several steps back, trying to put distance between herself and the black werewolf.

Annabelle stopped breathing as she forced herself to stand still, warily looking the huge wolf up and down, knowing full well being four legged was a slight advantage for him, "Well…I suppose I could do it…if he's planning to make the end worth my while."

"Annabelle –" Edward's neck nearly snapped as he turned to look at her, displeased with the thoughts flashing through her head before getting distracted by a new addition to their gathering.


	34. Chapter 34

**All characters except for Annabelle Causley and a few others belong to Stephenie Meyer…and, of course, the writer is not receiving any profit for this story whatsoever.**

**This is an AU out of Stephenie Meyers' Twilight series. This story starts after Eclipse, two weeks before Edward and Bella's wedding.**

**AN: To answer the question about whether Bella's still human, read chapter twenty-five…also chapter thirtieth. But if you don't want to go back to them, the end of this chapter should answer your question. **

**Thanks for all the reviews! They keep me going!**

Chapter Thirty-Four

"Do you call this patrolling the treaty line? Protecting our people? Hanging around with these bloodsucking leeches?"

Annabelle's head snapped as she looked away from Sam Uley and into Jacob Black's angry eyes as he moved through the pack towards Sam, a glare quickly sending him back to join the other five werewolves.

Jacob stopped in front of Annabelle, trying to reign in his anger, and a stronger emotion that he quickly recognized as jealousy at having found Sam standing so close to Annabelle, before he opened his mouth but, unfortunately, he didn't succeed as he leaned in closer to Annabelle, a sneer on his face, "Moving on to the next werewolf, Annabelle," he whispered softly so only she (and those with vampire hearing) could hear him, "Am I not enough for you? Doesn't surprise me, though. You are a monster of many appetites after all."

Annabelle sucked air into her lungs to try to dispel the stabbing pain radiating throughout her body as her eyes widened in shock at the venom in his words. Locking her hands together to keep herself from slapping him, she stepped away, trying to keep her pain out of her eyes and her words.

"You're an asshole."

"Yeah, well, baby, I'm sure you'll forget about that next time you come around looking for me," Jacob's sneer deepened as Annabelle clamped her teeth over her bottom lip before turning and running towards the Cullen's home, quickly followed by Alice and Rosalie.

Edward moved towards Jacob, only to have Bella grab his arm to stop him, "Edward, don't. I don't want him to hurt you."

"He won't," Edward dropped a kiss on her forehead before turning to Emmett and Jasper, knowing full well he needed to get both of them out of there before everything blew up, "Emmett, Jasper, please take Bella back to the house."

"What?" All three exclaimed simultaneously before quieting down when Edward gave them a look they knew meant that he wasn't in the mood to be questioned.

Turning, Bella walked away between Emmett and Jasper, looking over her shoulder at Edward then at Jacob, her brown eyes bright with hurt at the impossibility of her new family and her old friends ever learning to get along.

"Edward," Carlisle took Esme's hand as he started walking towards the house.

"Don't worry, Carlisle. I just want to talk to him. I won't hurt him. I promise."

* * *

Jacob stood with his legs spread out, his arms crossed over his chest as he watched all the Cullens walk away. Turning, he gave Sam a look that was clearly an order for all of them to return to their duties.

Edward walked towards him, stopping several feet away from him, knowing full well that Annabelle was not going to appreciate his need to stand up for her and what he was about to do to Jacob.

"You wanted to say something to me," a corner of Jacob's mouth lifted in a mocking smile as he watched Edward, wishing like hell he didn't care that there was a past between the bloodsucker standing before him and the one that haunted his every minute, whether asleep or awake.

"Yes, in fact I do," Edward cocked his head to the side, feeling impressed with himself at the tight control he had over his anger, "I was just wondering…did you ask Annabelle about the relationship she and I had?"

"I don't see how that's your business," Jacob's lips tightened, hating the fact that he hated Edward for being a part of Annabelle's past more than he hated him for being a part of Bella's future.

"See, I was wondering because I thought that maybe there were some questions you had that maybe I could answer," Edward's smile was somewhat bland, belying his intention behind the statement.

"I don't care about what you can tell me. Quite frankly, I don't care about whatever the hell went on between you and Annabelle."

"Ah," Edward nodded his head, pursing his lips as he shifted, "So you aren't at all curious at what it must have been like to hold her when she was human? You don't want to know that she was easy to talk to, not to mention easy on the eyes? She used to blush every time I came over to visit…she would just go deep red for no reason at all. That's how I knew she had feelings for me before we started going out. After our first kiss –"

"Shut up."

"She would blush and avoid looking me in the eye every time I came over to visit with my family. That was…let's see…before she turned fifteen…yes, we were fourteen when we kissed the first time. I was her first kiss…and she was mine," Edward continued as if Jacob hadn't spoken.

"Stop," Jacob held himself tight, controlling the shaking anger that resulted from the raging jealousy evoked by Edward's words.

"Why," Edward smiled at Jacob, "I thought you didn't care."

"I don't."

"Well, then, let me tell you what it was like to be with Annabelle back then. My favorite thing was holding her hand…she had the smoothest, softest warm hands…even during the winter. But even that couldn't beat the way if felt every time I kissed her…remember how I told you she would blush every time she saw me? Well, the same thing for every kiss we shared. It was interesting because her lips would get all hot along with her face –"

Jacob let out a deafening growl as he phased, moving towards Edward but before he could lunge at him, Edward quickly moved behind him, grabbing him by the nape and forcing him down against the ground.

Jacob snarled, thrashing to get free but stopped as he finally paid attention to the commotion in his head.

**Embry:** _"You imprinted on a vampire?!"_

**Leah:** _"You've been screwing around with one of those damn bloodsucking leeches all this time? What the hell is wrong with you?"_

**Seth:** _"And you reamed us for taking time out to watch them fight."_

**Jared:** _"You stupid idiot! You didn't even try to stay away from her."_

**Quil:** _"How the hell is that possible? You know… the sex thing?"_

**Sam:** _"Enough! Jacob had no choice about this."_

**Leah:** _"You would know."_

**Paul:** _"Get over it, Leah. It happened. It's done. But you, Jacob…man, how can you stand to be that close to her?"_

**Sam:** _"Everybody, phase down. Give Jacob some privacy."_

**Leah:** _"Fucking leech lover –"_

Jacob buried his snout into the dirt, placing his paws over his ears as their voices faded away. Pushing himself to his feet, he looked around, finding himself alone in the clearing. Edward had left while he was being mentally bashed by his pack…good thing too, because Jacob was ready to pay him back for that dirty trick of his.

Shaking himself to get dirt off his shaggy fur, he turned a tight circle until he spotted his jeans on the ground, torn to shreds from his anger induced phasing. A growl emerged from his throat before he turned left, heading towards the mountains at a flat out run. He wanted to get the smell of Edward off him…and get some perspective before he faced his pack…hopefully give them time to cool off so it wouldn't turn into a bloody scene.

* * *

Esme stood outside Annabelle's door, eyes closed, listening intently at the sorrowful notes of a violin being strung together to compose an achingly beautiful, yet heartbreaking piece of music.

Opening the door, she stepped in, softly closing it behind her so she wouldn't interrupt Annabelle, who stood near her desk, eyes closed as she slowly moved the bow across the violin strings, producing a low mournful note. Sitting on the suede couch, Esme kept her eyes on her newest daughter's face, her compassion for the obvious emotional pain that Annabelle was dealing with causing a sudden growth of maternal love to fill her heart.

"I can't cry," Annabelle lowered the instrument onto the desk before taking the pen and making a notation on the sheet music, "So instead, I let the violin do it for me."

"It's a beautiful piece. What have you titled it?" Esme watched as Annabelle lifted her head to stare out of the windows before sitting on the leather chair.

"I just started writing it. I'll figure out a title once it's done," turning to look at Esme, she couldn't keep the intense pain inside her from showing in her eyes.

Esme felt her heart twist painfully in response to the agony evident in the younger girl's eyes and couldn't help but respond to it.

"Come here, sugar," her voice was low and filled with compassion, her arms opened wide to invite Annabelle into the comfort they offered.

"My mamma used to call me that," Annabelle's lips lifted into a sad little smile as she moved across the room to sit next to Esme, sinking into her maternal embrace.

"I won't do it again," Esme kissed the top of her head as she closed her arms over this hurting girl, wishing she knew how to take the pain away.

"No…please don't…its okay;" Annabelle wrapped her arms around Esme's waist as she tucked her head into the hollow of her shoulder, "It's been so long since I've heard it."

Annabelle closed her eyes as she breathed in Esme's scent, an ache in her heart as she vividly recalled what her mother had smelled like…and even though Esme had her own unique smell, it still offered much needed comfort.

"So," Annabelle's voice was muffled since she didn't want to move from where she was, "How are the others taking it?"

"Well," Esme ran her hand over Annabelle's thick black hair, pushing it over her shoulder and onto her back, "Alice and Bella already knew. Emmett is too concerned about the logistics of it to think of anything else. Jasper's overwhelmed with your own emotions that he can't figure out what he thinks and Carlisle is worried about you."

"What about Rosalie?"

Esme bit her bottom lip, trying to figure out if she should even repeat Rosalie's angry words, "Do you really care about what Rosalie thinks?"

"No, I guess not," Annabelle moved out of Esme's embrace but remained close to her side, "Why is Carlisle worried about me?"

"Once Edward got back from talking with Jacob, he shared something with Carlisle…more than likely, you know what it is," Esme reached out to brush her fingers over Annabelle's brow, her golden eyes filled with a mother's love, something Annabelle hadn't seen directed towards her in over a hundred years, "But I didn't come up here to talk to you about that."

"Then about what?" Annabelle lowered her gaze, realizing for the first time that if she went through with her plan, she would be leaving behind people hurting due to her decision.

"I wanted you to know that you can talk to me about Jacob," a soft smile appeared on Esme's face as she took Annabelle's chin, moving her face up to make eye contact, "I know that Edward's your best friend, but he's biased and, well, doesn't want to hear about the whole situation. Everyone has their opinions, which would make it hard for you to completely open up if you need to. My only opinion is wanting you to be happy. And I am willing to listen to everything and anything you need to talk about without forming any judgments."

"You don't care about my relationship with Jacob," Annabelle stared intently at Esme, seeing the sincerity of her offer in her golden eyes.

"I didn't say I didn't care," Esme took Annabelle's hands in hers, "I do. I care that you're hurting. I care that you feel alone, without anyone to talk with."

"It wasn't supposed to be this way," Annabelle looked down at their joined hands, her voice thick with tears she couldn't shed, "I wasn't supposed to care about him…much less love him. It's just…it's so impossible, what I feel for him. I can't understand why…why him?"

"Oh sweetie," Esme reached out to cup Annabelle's face, looking deep into her bright pain filled eyes, "We can't choose who we love…that's what makes being in love so hard…that's what makes it seem impossible. But darling, there's bravery in allowing yourself to love someone else, no matter how futile it may seem."

Annabelle swallowed at the sincerity and truth behind Esme's words, wishing, for the first time that she weren't able to. Taking Esme's hand and removing it from her face, she held it in both of hers, "Thank you."

"Annabelle," Esme smiled at her as she tilted her head to the side, "I do need to ask you a favor."

"Anything," Annabelle couldn't help promising this to the one person willing to accept her as she was.

"Please…think hard about your decision concerning Jacob…I really would love to keep you as a daughter for another hundred years or so," Esme looked down at their joined hands as she placed her free hand over them, "I know you struggle with what you are…and you will continue to do so if you don't face it and decide to live…you have a second chance at being who you truly want to be and I just hope that you understand you're not alone this time around."

Annabelle bit her lip as she pondered Esme's words before answering, "I promise I will think about it. Once I make a decision, I'll let you know."

"I really hope you will be coming to New Hampshire with us, but what you decide to be best for you…" Esme leaned in to kiss Annabelle's forehead, "Just know that it will hurt to let you go."

Annabelle watched as Esme walked out of her room, closing the door behind her. Closing her eyes as she sank back into the couch, she contemplated Esme's words, realizing with sudden clarity that she did have a second chance at living the way she wanted to, at becoming the person she wanted to be.

The only thing that she had to tackle was making a decision…would she let her regrets at what can't change swallow her or would she accept what happened as done and make the best of it?

Sitting up, she walked into the closet and took the flat box down from the shelf, and moved into the room, placing the box on her desk. She wanted it near once she made her decision.

It was simple. If she decided to end her life via Jacob, then she didn't open the box. If she decided to start anew and truly become a member of the Cullen family, then she would finally face what was in the box.

Easier said than done.

* * *

"I'm sorry about what Edward did."

Jacob looked away from the crashing waves to find Bella standing several feet away, the breeze moving her hair around her face, the sun coloring her alabaster skin.

"He sent his wife to do the apologizing for him," Jacob shook his head as he moved over to make room on their log for her to join him, "That's very brave of him."

"No, he didn't send me," Bella sat next to him, placing her elbows on her knees so she could rest her chin on her cupped hands, "He's actually not sorry at all. He believes you deserved it after what you said to Annabelle. I just thought I'd apologize for him."

Jacob scoffed as he moved off the log to sit on the ground by Bella's feet, just the way he used to when they spent time together at First Beach before she married the leech, "How'd you know I was out here?"

"Your dad told me when I stopped by your house."

They sat in silence, staring out at the ocean, watching the sun paint the water into a fiery red.

"How'd the others take it?" Bella kept her eyes straight ahead, wishing she wasn't so aware of how close he was to her.

"It was a bloody celebration," sarcasm dripped from every word, "How'd you think they'd take it?"

"Well," Bella looked down at Jacob, a small smile on her face, "They didn't kick you out of the reservation."

"They can't. I'm the Alpha," Jacob picked up a stone, weighing it in his hand before chucking it towards the shoreline, "And technically, I haven't done anything wrong."

"They don't think it's wrong that you imprinted on a vampire," Bella's eyebrows lowered over her brown eyes, giving her a perplexed look, "I would think if anything would get you kicked out of a pack of werewolves that would be it."

"I had no choice over that," Jacob picked up another stone, studying it intently before sending it after the first one, "They understand that. As long as I keep myself from getting too involved with her, it'll be okay."

"Jacob," Bella stared down at him with surprised eyes, "You and Annabelle have been seeing each other for the past few nights and having…anyway, how much more involved with her can you get?"

"It's just sex, Bella. It's not like I'm planning on proposing to her or thinking of spending the rest of my life with her," Jacob refused to look up at her as he chucked another stone towards the shoreline.

"Jacob, you care about her."

"No I don't."

"You're falling in love with her."

"No I'm not."

"You stubborn, hard-headed mutt," Bella exclaimed in frustration as she rose to her feet, wanting to hit Jacob over the head, "How can you not see it?"

"Okay, fine," Jacob pushed himself to his feet, finally looking at Bella, "I'm attracted to her…and maybe…care about her…a little…and I only said what I said to her because I was territorially jealous…like when one dog walks into another dog's turf…but other than that, there's nothing more. I refuse to let there be anything more."

"Why won't you let yourself love her," Bella stared up at him, wondering why she was forcing this issue. She was, after all, somewhat jealous about the relationship between Jacob and Annabelle.

"Because..." Jacob looked out at the setting sun before returning his eyes to Bella, "I would have to stop loving you."

Bella stood still, her brown eyes locked with his, as she let out a silent "Oh."

"I'm not ready for that, Bella. You're the only one I've ever loved," Jacob shoved his hand into his hair, shifting his feet in sudden self-consciousness; "I never thought…that I would actually imprint. Especially on a vampire. But even if she were human, it still wouldn't have been as easy…not when you've been my center for so long."

Bella pushed her hands into the pockets of her jeans, "I don't know…I don't know what to say."

"There's nothing you can say," Jacob moved a step closer, "Just tell me this. Do you still love me? When you're with your husband, do you find yourself thinking of me?"

Bella sucked in a breath, wanting to lie but knowing he would be able to tell, "It doesn't matter if I do. Edward's the one I chose, Jacob. He's the one that I love and want to be with."

"Yes, well," Jacob shrugged as he stepped around her and headed towards his house, knowing she followed by the sound of her stumbling steps, "You're the one that I chose and want to be with, but I lucked out. So how can you get all bent out of shape about my not being open to loving Annabelle? Not only that, but how can you not understand that it's impossible. Even I don't get why I imprinted on her. The way it works, I should have imprinted on someone that would be the best bet to carry on the genes."

"Maybe imprinting isn't about carrying on the genes, after all," Bella struggled to keep pace with Jacob, "Maybe it's about finding the one person that justifies what and who you are. The one that will define you for the rest of your life."

"A lot of pretty words, Bella, but I don't buy it," Jacob stopped beside the Mercedes Guardian, resting a hand on the hood, "Addiction doesn't justify anything and it sure as hell shouldn't define who you are. One thing, though…only because of the imprinting crap, I can now understand a little more about your obsession with Edward. Remember how I told you that he was a drug to you and that I would have been healthier for you?"

"Yeah," Bella looked down at the ground, not wanting to recall the pain at having to let go of what she had come to think of as her own personal sun.

"Well," Jacob grimaced as he looked over his shoulder to see his father looking out the living room window, "Fate was a bitch and got me hooked. The only difference is…I hate it. I would love nothing more than to find a way to kick the habit."

"It's not so bad," Bella smiled as she moved around the back of the car towards the driver's door, "Being hooked. It's an absolute high that never leaves you. A wonderful buzz. Just go along for the ride and let it take you where it will."

"Spoken like a true junkie," Jacob chuckled as he pushed away from the car, "By the way…a four thousand pound armor car with missile proof glass? What does he think: that you're on the top ten most wanted list?"

"He likes making sure that I'll be safe when he's not with me," Bella shrugged sheepishly, hating the ostentatious car yet needing to defend Edward, "Besides, it's a sweet ride."

"I know," Jacob moved towards the front door.

"Well," Bella opened the car door, not knowing if she should say good bye or see you later.

Jacob gave her a crooked smile, turning to walk into his house but not before commenting over his shoulder, "Tell your hubby he owes me a pair of jeans."


	35. Chapter 35

**All characters except for Annabelle Causley and a few others belong to Stephenie Meyer…and, of course, the writer is not receiving any profit for this story whatsoever.**

**This is an AU out of Stephenie Meyers' Twilight series. This story starts after Eclipse, two weeks before Edward and Bella's wedding.**

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews! They keep me going!**

Chapter Thirty-Five

"Oh man!"

"Sweet!"

"Look at that one," Emmett grabbed Annabelle's arm, pulling her towards a midnight blue BMW, Jasper practically bouncing as he followed behind them.

"You two need to relax," Edward walked in a more sedated manner behind his siblings, hands stuffed into his pockets, trying to ignore the looks they were getting from others.

As if they didn't stand out enough, Emmett and Jasper were acting like little kids let loose in a candy store.

"We're making up for Anna's lack of enthusiasm," Emmett walked around the car in reverence, wanting nothing more than to get behind the wheel.

"And throwing in a little extra more," Jasper grabbed Annabelle's hand and pulled her towards a black Jaguar, "You should get this one. It's fast and it's pretty."

Annabelle smiled up at Jasper, realizing how unfair it was for them to let her emotions over Jacob's words ruin this outing. Taking a deep breath, she decided to push her dark thoughts out of her head and just enjoy the fact that she was surrounded by cars worth millions of dollars.

"Yes, but the one that's catching my attention is that one over there," Annabelle pointed at a maroon Corvette convertible before weaving around people and cars to get a closer look.

"That's a good choice," Emmett crouched down to look inside the car, "Leather seats, stick shift…won't take you long to learn how to drive it."

"What do you mean," Annabelle stared at him in confusion, "Aren't all cars the same?"

"No," Emmett grinned at her, "There are automatics and standards. Automatics, like my Jeep and the Guardian, are the easier ones. Standards, though, involve three peddles and a clutch…but they are so much faster…you actually have four different gears you can put it in…fourth being the fastest one."

"Oh," Annabelle's eyes unfocused as she imagined a car faster than the Guardian. Moving around the Corvette without paying attention, she placed her hand on the hood as her eyes focused on a car across the showroom.

Sucking her breath in, she slowly moved around the Corvette towards the most beautiful and fastest looking car she had seen that night, knowing without a doubt that this was the car she wanted.

"Ah crap," Edward muttered as he followed after Annabelle, realizing for the first time the mistake he had made at not giving her a price range. He could afford the car but he couldn't deny the fact that his bank account was about to take a serious hit.

"I want this one," Annabelle whispered as she stopped a couple of feet away from the car, her voice carrying a tone of adoration, "Please."

"Oh man," Emmett and Jasper moved around the car, the light making the silver black paintjob shimmer, "You have good taste, Anna."

"What is it," Annabelle stayed rooted to the floor, knowing she could spend hours simply staring at the car and looking forward to sitting inside it…not to mention driving it.

"It's a Lamborghini," Jasper looked across the car at Annabelle, his eyes bright with excitement, "The guy who founded the car was Italian…and a competitor to the guy who founded the Ferrari. In fact, the reason Ferruccio Lamborghini had his engineers' design the car was because Enzo Ferrari pissed him off when he complained about the quality of the clutch in his Ferrari and the guy told him to buzz off. This was back in the 1960s."

"Throughout the years, there's been different models designed, made and sold," Emmett moved to stand next to Annabelle, crossing his arms, "This one is a **Reventón** with a Lamborghini V12 engine released just last year. And it can go 210 miles per hour...you can hit 62 miles per hour in 3.4 seconds. The exterior's different from any of the other Lamborghini models but the engine is pretty much the same to the Murciélago LP640 Roadster."

"It's one of the most expensive cars in the market…about a million plus dollars" Jasper turned to grin at Edward, "And only twenty were released to the public."

"This one has a 6-speed manual transmission…if you want a fast car, this would be it," Emmett turned to look at Annabelle, cocking an eyebrow, "As I said, you have good taste."

"I have no idea what you said, but I really want the car," Annabelle turned begging eyes towards Edward, "Please?"

Emmett and Jasper turned to look at Edward, both trying not to laugh at the look of suffering that crossed over his face…they wanted Annabelle to get the Lamborghini.

"Are you sure you don't want the Corvette," Edward grimaced as he looked over his shoulder at the maroon vehicle, having to admit to himself it paled in comparison to the** Reventón**, "Alright…as long as you let me drive it every once in a while."

"Sure," Annabelle beamed at him as she moved closer to the car, "Once a year sound good?"

Edward chuckled as he looked around the bright showroom, quickly locating the main sales person, "You three stay with the car. I'll go make the arrangements."

* * *

"Holy crap, it's a Lamborghini!"

Alice stood before the silverblack car, her mouth open in shock as Annabelle stepped out of the car, an exultant expression on her face as she closed the door and walked to stand next to her and admire her new car.

"Isn't it pretty," Annabelle grinned as she tossed the key up in the air and caught it in an obvious show of pride.

"Oh wow," Alice moved slowly around the car, trailing her fingers over the smooth metal of the exterior frame, "I can't believe we have one of these now."

"We?" Annabelle turned to look at Alice, her eyebrows raised in surprise, "Oh no. This is my car. I'll drive you around if you want me to, but it's going to be awhile before I let anybody else drive it."

"You said I could drive it," Edward walked into the garage with Bella in tow.

"Yeah," Annabelle smiled at him, "I said you can drive it once a year. Starting next year."

"You liar."

"I did not lie," Annabelle smirked, shrugging her shoulders, "You just didn't specify."

"Semantics," Edward wrapped his arm around Bella, "But I'll let you get away with it. This time next year, I expect you to hand me the keys without excuses."

"Yeah, yeah," Annabelle turned back to her car, which was now parked between Bella's Guardian and Edward's Vanquish.

"Anyway," Edward turned to look down at Bella, running the back of his fingers over her jaw as he leaned down to kiss her lips before soflty whispering, "Annabelle and I are going hunting. We'll be back before the sun rises, okay?"

"Okay," Bella rose on her tiptoes to press her lips hard against his, her hands gripping his arms to keep her balance, "Have fun."

"We will," Edward hugged her before he turned to look at Annabelle, "You ready?"

"Let me run up and change clothes," Annabelle looked down at the black slacks and dove gray turtleneck sweater she was wearing along with her black boots, "I'll meet you below my window."

"Alright."

* * *

"Why did you tell Carlisle," Annabelle turned from her back to her side and pillowed her head into the crook of her elbow to look at Edward.

"Tell him what," Edward turned his head, "That you're a suicidal vampire?"

"Yeah," Annabelle pulled a handful of grass and opened her hand, watching the breeze carry away the blades, leaving some behind in Edward's bronze hair.

"Because it's not fair, Annie," Edward ran his hand through his hair to remove the grass blades as he turned on his side, facing Annabelle, "If you tell us that you're heading out on your own when instead you're having those dogs finish you off, we'll be left wondering as to whether you're out there or not. I don't want to have to live for eternity not sure."

"Why does it matter to you," Annabelle flipped onto her back, hands behind her head, "I mean, aside from the whole friend bit."

"It matters to me_ because_ you're my friend," Edward sat up, turning to look at Annabelle, "Not only that, but my family has come to care for you. I don't think it's fair to put all of us through the hell of not knowing."

"So if I decide to end my life, and I tell all of you, you'll respect that," Annabelle cocked her eyebrow, her mouth lifting into a crooked smile.

"I won't be happy about it," Edward tilted his head back to stare at the dark blue sky covered in bright stars, "But I'll understand because I've been there. Did Aro tell you the reason why I asked the Volturri to end my life?"

"Yes," Annabelle pushed herself up into a sitting position, drawing her knees into her chest, "You thought Bella had killed herself…"

"Yes," Edward ran his fingers through his hair, "Alice had a vision of Bella jumping off a cliff and because she disappeared afterwards, Alice thought that she had killed herself. I was in South America looking for Victoria, feeling miserable, ready to head back to Forks and beg Bella to take me back. Rosalie answered the phone when I called to let the family know that I was heading back home and told me what Alice saw…I didn't think it through, didn't even think to call Alice to make sure. I headed straight to Italy, not wanting to live in a world without Bella."

"I stood by one of the windows that looked down the alley where you were waiting for the noon hour to hit. I watched as Bella raced across the plaza towards you to keep you from stepping out into the sun. I heard what you said to her, how you thought that you were dead. I couldn't believe that after so many years, I was seeing you again…" Annabelle rose to her feet, stretching her arms over her head, "It was a shock, seeing that you were just like me. After so many years thinking that you were long and gone, there you were."

"Then you must understand how I feel," Edward looked up at Annabelle, staying sitting on the grass, "Because that's exactly what it was like when I first saw you a month ago."

"Except that you were no longer in love with me," Annabelle grinned as she took several steps back, "While I was absolutely obssessed with the man you used to be."

"He doesn't exist anymore," Edward shrugged as he watched Annabelle walking backwards away from him, "Just like the girl you used to be doesn't exist either."

"I must say, though," Annabelle bend over to stand on her hands, lifting her legs straight into the air, "I think I like you the way you are now than the way you were before."

"What," Edward grinned as he watched Annabelle make her way towards him, "And why are you walking on your hands?"

"Entertaining myself, my friend," Annabelle laughed as she bend her elbows to flip herself onto her feet, "I've never before found pleasure in the things that I can do because of what I am. After the conversation I had with Esme yesterday night, I couldn't help but realize that I've lived as a human for the past hundred years…in more ways than one. Beating you and your brothers at sparring last night was an eye opener."

"You do know I let you win, right," Edward hopped onto his feet, catching Annabelle's exuberance.

"You do know I know you're lying, right," Annabelle laughed as she flipped backwards multiple times, "But just so you can get your dignity back, how about a race?"

"Now that's just stupid, Annabelle," Edward stood still before pushing himself off the ground into a double front tuck flip, "I'm the fastest one of all the Cullens."

"Yes," Annabelle grinned as she watched Edward land smoothly on his feet, "But I'm the one with the most surprises."

"Alright," Edward moved at vampire speed to stand next to Annabelle, "First one to your room is the winner."

"Yeah, but what do we win," Annabelle cocked her head to the side, looking up into his butterschotch eyes, "I mean, you get your dignity back but what do I get?"

"The satisfaction of knowing you're faster than me," Edward's mocking voice caused Annabelle to laugh, the sound carrying across the open field.

"It won't be satisfying unless Emmett and Jasper know that I'm faster than you," Annabelle's grin grew as a pained look flashed across Edward's face.

"Do we have to get them involved," Edward ran his hand through his hair, "Isn't it enough that they already saw you beat me at sparring?"

Annabelle shrugged as she turned to face homeward, "For now, I guess."

Edward moved several steps away from Annabelle, "Ready. Set. Go!"

~*~

"I won!" Edward pulled himself into Annabelle's room through the open window, landing silently on his feet.

"I would say it was a tie," Annabelle smiled as she moved away from Edward, reaching up to tame her fly-away hair.

"Riding piggy back on the way up to the window wasn't exactly legal," Edward attempted to frown but couldn't help smiling as Annabelle grinned at him.

"We never stated any rules, so if you ask me, anything goes," Annabelle moved to collapse onto the suede sofa, kicking off the black and silver Nike tennis shoes, "So stop being such a weinie and admit we're tied."

"Whatever," Edward sank onto the floor, stretching out his long legs as he leaned back, supporting himself with his arms, "If that makes you happy and gets you off my back…sure, we're tied."

Annabelle laughed as she bend over to remove her socks, wiggling her toes with obvious pleasure before she tucked her legs under her, "It does make me happy, so thank you."

"So what are you going to do," Edward cocked his head to the side, watching Annabelle as she moved around the couch until she burrowed into the plush cushions.

"About what," Annabelle looked down at her jeans, frowning as she brushed off some left over cougar hairs.

"Are you coming to New Hampshire with us or are you going to have the werewolves finish you off?"

Annabelle lifted her bright butterscotch eyes to look at Edward, "When are you heading off to New Hampshire?"

"In a week," Edward pushed himself off the floor, ready to spend some quality alone time with his wife, "We would be very happy to have you join us…but we can't force you to. You're not a prisoner here Annabelle. This is your choice…I just hope you trust us enough to let us know either way."

"I will," Annabelle let her head fall back as she looked out the window, watching the dark sky slowly lighten into pewter gray, "You'll know when I make my decision…"

"Alright," Edward walked towards the door, turning the doorknob as he turned to look at Annabelle, "And I must say…I enjoyed spending time with you tonight. I really hope it's not the last time we get to hang out together."

"I know, Edward," Annabelle gave him a small smile, watching him as he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

A week.

She had a week to make up her mind if she wanted to live or die. And if she decided to die, these people…her new family…would not stand in her way.

But if she decided to live…what would she be living for?

Standing up, she walked towards the desk and grabbed the flat box, heading towards the bathroom. She had made up her mind and now it was time to follow through…time to open the box, let go of what could have been and all that was attached to those lost memories and dreams, and begin to live anew.


	36. Chapter 36

**All characters except for Annabelle Causley and a few others belong to Stephenie Meyer…and, of course, the writer is not receiving any profit for this story whatsoever.**

**This is an AU out of Stephenie Meyers' Twilight series. This story starts after Eclipse, two weeks before Edward and Bella's wedding.**

**AN: This one's a long…and I mean long, chapter. Enjoy!!!**

Chapter Thirty-Six

Jacob growled deep in his throat as he moved through the trees, wishing he could stay away from his usual meeting place with Annabelle. He had been haunting the forest for the past two nights, angry and amazed that Annabelle had been able to stay away this long. She had more self-control than he thought possible…definitely more self-control than he did.

He knew the only reason why he wasn't barreling into the Cullens' home after Annabelle was because he didn't want to admit his overwhelming need for that damn leech…that damn, beautiful, bloodsucking leech.

"Dammit," Jacob snarled as he backtracked through the forest, "Where the hell are you?"

Turning on his heel, he moved towards the Cullens' property, stopping as he broke through the tree line into the open field, staring at the far off silhouette of the house. His drug was in that house and if he didn't get a fix soon, he would have to tear it apart –and anyone else who got in the way –to get to her.

Jacob's face turned dark as he made an about face, quickly heading towards the reservation. He was going through withdrawal…damn bitch had gotten to him in a way that he couldn't explain…and he knew when he saw her again…he would find a way to make her pay.

* * *

"Oh. My. God."

Rosalie stood outside Annabelle's bathroom door, her eyes wide as she took in the sight before her. Annabelle bit her lip as she turned away from the mirror, feeling suddenly self-conscious as she heard the far off scrambling of feet as the rest of the Cullens rushed up the stairs towards her room en mass.

Annabelle grinned as she discovered the reason Bella was not trampled underfoot as they all pushed into her bedroom was because Edward had thrown her over his back to have her ride piggy back.

"Wow," Emmett stopped beside Rosalie, his mouth falling open as he looked Annabelle from head to toe and back again, his eyes wide, "You look…"

"Why are you…" Jasper cocked his head to the side as he took in the sight before him, amazed at the feelings of bouyancy and freedom emminating from his new sister.

"I was just…" Annabelle bit her lip as she looked down at the off-white dress, the aged silk rustling softly as she stepped out of the bathroom, watching her family move to the side to allow her progress into the middle of the room, "The last time I tried it on was about a hundred years ago."

"Would that have been…" Edward stopped as he turned to look at Bella, wondering what she was thinking about the sight before them.

"Yes," Annabelle smiled as she smoothed her hands over the bell shaped silk skirt, her fingers tripping over the detailed beading of the body hugging bodice, "I found it in a small boutique in Vienna about two weeks before we went to Voltura…it took a while, but Father finally agreed to get it for me."

"What are you going to do with it," Rosalie's lips were shaped into a sneer, "Perhaps use it to marry that dog you're sleeping around with?"

"No," Annabelle's eyebrows lowered in anger as she made a conscious decision to ignore Rosalie's snide comment, "I was planning on either burning it or ripping it to shreds…I don't need it afterall."

"No!"

They all turned to look at Alice as she broke away from Jasper's side, "You can't destroy that dress. It's a vintage Carolina Campinallie…it's worth…oh, I just can't imagine destroying a beautiful work of art."

"What am I suppose to do with it," Annabelle smiled at Alice, placing her hands on her hips, "I'm not going to keep it in my closet. It no longer has any sentimental value attached to it but still…I don't want it."

"I'll take it," Alice's butterscotch eyes begged along with her, "You can give it to me. You and I are practically the same size."

"What do you need a wedding dress for," Bella turned to look at Alice, her eyebrows lowered in confusion.

"Jasper and I are getting married in about five years," Alice sighed with relief as she saw herself wearing the antique dress, "And I will look beautiful in that dress. Thank you."

"I'll take it to your room as soon as I take it off," Annabelle smiled at Alice, looking forward to spending the next hundred years as her sister.

"Why did you take it out of the box," Esme asked softly, her eyes bright with hope and joy at what this could possibly mean.

"It was time for me to let go of all the regrets, of everything that I can't change," Annabelle's mouth shaped into a soft smile as she locked eyes with Esme, "Time for me to start anew…with all of you, I hope."

Esme reacted in the way they all expected, stepping forward to throw her arms around her new daughter. Alice bit her lip to keep from hissing…it was, after all, a hundred year old dress…it was a true testament to the seamstress that it was still in amazing condition.

"I want to know one thing," Rosalie spoke up, knowing full well she was ruining this precious moment for everyone, "Are you asking the dog to come with us?"

"What," Annabelle turned her eyes towards Rosalie, a frown on her face, "No."

"Answer me one thing," Rosalie stepped away from Emmett and closer to Annabelle, "Are you in love with the mu –with Jacob Black?"

Annabelle stared at Rosalie, wanting to know the reason behind the question…one thing she knew, Rosalie would be the last person she would tell the truth to, "No."

"You're such a coward, Annabelle," Rosalie shook her head, her golden hair rippling down her back, "You can't pick and choose who you love…that's why love is irrational. But the one thing you can do is be strong enough to stand up for that love…to fight for it…just like Edward did with Bella."

Turning on her heel, she walked towards the opened bedroom door but not before throwing a snide remark over her shoulder, "I've never wanted a family pet…especially not a dog, but if you do manage to get one, keep it out of the garage and make sure you teach it not to chew on the furniture."

They all stood in shocked silence, their eyes trained on the door where Rosalie had been standing a few seconds ago.

"Did she just…" Annabelle shook her head, the simple knot she had twisted at the top of her head tumbling into a blue black waterfall down her back, "Advice me to go after Jacob?"

"Sounds like it," Emmett turned to look at Annabelle, giving her another appreciative once over look, "I myself have always wanted a dog…especially one big enough to wrestle with."

"What…" Annabelle's mouth fell open as Emmett grinned, winking at her before turning away to follow after Rosalie, wanting to know where her magnanimous attitude had come from.

"What he meant," Jasper stepped forward to place his hands on Annabelle's shoulders, "Was that we are always open to having more family. We're glad you're coming with us and I am personally glad to feel that you are finally at peace with yourself and with the life you have now. If having…Jacob come along with us makes you even happier, then I'm alright with it. Despite the fact that it is going to smell…"

Jasper turned away to walk out of the room, shaking his head and muttering about ventilation and air flow and how having both would keep the New Hampshire house from reeking of dog.

Annabelle couldn't help the smile that was slowly blooming across her face as she turned to look at what was left of the Cullens, "What about you? What do you think about my asking Jacob to come along? Alice?"

"It's going to be frustrating not being able to see the future with him around," Alice smiled as she moved to carefully hug Annabelle, not wanting to crease the dress, "But I'll make sure to take long walks…besides, I'm sure having him around will make life interesting…life does get pretty boring when you live forever."

"I'm just glad that you're going to come with us," Esme reached out to touch a black curl resting against Annabelle's cheek, "And if Jacob agrees to come along…well, I've always wanted a big family."

Carlisle laughed as he reached out to take Annabelle's arm, gently moving her to stand before him, "I am proud to call you my daughter. And if this young man is the one you love, then he too is family and we stand together for family."

"Thank you Carlisle," Annabelle swallowed hard, her golden eyes glittering brightly with a sudden swelling of emotion, "I've never met anyone as compassionate as you."

Carlisle smiled as Esme stepped back to his side, drapping an arm around her shoulders, "You yourself have a lot of compassion, Anna. It's just a matter of time for you to discover how much of it you have."

Annabelle ducked her head, feeling slightly shy at Carlisle's words of praise, "Thank you."

"You're very welcomed, darlin'," Esme stepped forward to kiss Annabelle's forehead before turning to walk out of the room with Carlisle beside her and Alice following behind.

"Why are we even discussing this," Annabelle looked down at her hands, twisting her fingers together, "It's not as if Jacob has any deep feelings for me."

"Now that's to be argued," Edward muttered as he glanced sideways at Bella, "But that's not the point…I guess what the family is trying to get at is if you're planning on asking him to join us in New Hampshire."

"Do you think he would say yes," Annabelle looked up into Edward's eyes, clasping her hands tight against her stomach.

Edward bursted out laughing despite Bella's warning look, "No."

"You don't think he'll say yes?"

"No, I don't," Edward grinned at Annabelle despite the sad look on her face, "In fact, I think he'll be an asshole about it. I wouldn't put it pass him to try to make you cry even though you're physically unable to."

Edward reached out to take her hand, squeezing it to reassure her, "Just remember, Annie, you won't know how he feels about you unless you take a risk. And even if he says no, and is a real jerk about it, just leave him with an option to follow you once he realizes he can't be without you."

"What do you think, Bella," Annabelle turned to look at her best friend's wife, "Do you think I should ask Jacob to join us?"

Bella's lips shaped themselves into a small smile as she reached out for Annabelle's hand, "He's my best friend, Anna. I think it would be great to get to hang out with him again…not only that but…I think you're the best thing that could possibly happen to him. I just hope he's smart enough to realize when you ask him."

"_If_ I ask him," Annabelle chuckled sadly as she moved towards the bathroom, wanting to take the wedding dress off, "I'm not so sure I want to go through the hell he'll put me through for that."

Bella looked over at Edward before she turned to walk out of the room but not without saying, "You'll never know unless you ask, Anna."

Staying behind, Edward nodded in agreement as he looked at Annabelle, "She's right. He may make you think he doesn't care, may even convince you that he prefers to be without you, but don't forget, you have the ability to tell when he's lying."

Annabelle nodded as she pushed her hair behind her shoulders, "I need to get out of this dress…it's very uncomfortable…I can't believe I didn't realize that before when I first tried it on."

"You would've of looked beautiful," Edward reached out to gently touch the silk skirt, "I just want you to know, even if Jacob refuses to come with you, you still have us. Don't let his inability to look beyond his pessimissm get you down…when you leave him, leave him knowing that it's not impossible, you two being together. It just takes a little more work…I should know."

Annabelle laughed as she closed the door between them, "That is true. If anyone knows about irrational love and impossible situations, it's you."

She stepped out of the bathroom in seconds, wearing a light blue sweater with black jeans, her feet bare, the silk wedding dress folded over her arm, "I'm going to drop this off at Alice's room then go for a walk…think about what everyone's said."

"Hey, think about this," Edward walked beside her as they moved across the hall towards Alice's room, "I just found out why Rosalie didn't like you."

"She's been able to keep it a secret from you this long?" Annabelle grinned as she opened Alice's door without knocking only to find it empty. Walking deep into the room, she laid out the dress on the bed, "Amazing."

"Yeah, she's been very diligent at keeping it a secret but it slipped when she saw you in the wedding dress," Edward leaned against the doorframe, stuffing his hands into his jean pockets, "But the reason she didn't like you was because you're beautiful…plus the whole sexuality thing. Made her jealous as hell. She's used to being the beautiful one…even among us vampires."

"Kind of shallow, don't you think?"

"That's Rosalie," Edward shrugged as he followed Annabelle down the stairs towards the front door, "Anyway, just thought I might lighten your mood before you…figure out what to do about Jacob."

"Honestly, Edward," Annabelle opened the front door but before she walked out she turned to look into her best friend's topaz colored eyes, "How do you really feel about the possibility of Jacob coming along with us?"

"Jacob annoys the hell out of me. Sometimes, he does it purposefully just because it amuses him to be annoying. But for you, Annabelle, I'll learn to deal with it. Besides, I expect you to keep him so busy with you so that he doesn't think of ways to annoy me."

Annabelle laughed as she walked out of the house, stuffing her hands into the pockets of her black jeans, her bare feet leaving visible footprints behind, making it easy for her family members to follow if any of them have a mind to go after her.

Sighing softly, she reached back to quickly braid her hair, letting it hang down her back. She wasn't sure what had prompted her entire family into expressing their feelings concerning her relationship with Jacob but it had definitely left her thinking…

What was worst was that she wasn't sure if she wanted to put herself in a position to be rejected…she wasn't sure if she was strong enough to handle Jacob's venom-filled words…

* * *

**Leah: **_Will you just phase down already?! You're driving me crazy with your obssessive thoughts of that cold-blooded bloodsucking bitch! I can't stand it!_

**Jacob: **_No…I don't think of her as much when I'm in wolf form –_

**Leah: **_I hate to think of how pathetically obssessed you are with her when you're walking around in two legs…gag, this is disgusting. I don't need to know the details of what you do with that leech. _

**Jacob: **_Leah, just shut your mouth. I order you to stop talking about this._

**Paul: **_That's going a little too far, don't you think, Jake? Ordering us not to think about the only thing that's in your head. _

**Embry: **_I agree with Paul, Jake. Isn't you ordering Leah what to think and what not to think kind of an abuse of power?_

**Quil: **_At least we're not talking about the leech and what Jacob does with her at night anymore._

**Leah:**_ Okay, that's it. If you won't phase down, I'm going to. I just can't stand your thoughts anymore. You're no longer thinking of the pack, of your responsabilities as Alpha and leader of the tribe. You're letting your damn dick –_

**Jared: **_When are you phasing down? Because I am getting seriously fed up with your bitchy attitude._

**Sam: **_All of you need to stop acting like children. I've told you to leave Jacob alone about this. _

**Seth: **_Yeah, but since you're not Alpha, we don't have to obey._

**Jacob:**_ But I am, and I am telling all of you to stop. We've already established that one, I had nothing to do with imprinting on a vampire and two, I was stupid at letting her seduce me._

**Jared:**_ Did she seduce you or were you just waiting for an excuse to give in to her?_

**Jacob: **_Is this not talking about it anymore? You know what, I'm getting the hell out of here. I think Leah had a point…at least two-legged I don't have to deal with all of you at once._

**Embry:**_ What the hell? Are you just taking off? Just like that? Jacob?_

**Paul****:**_ He's gone Embry. What do you think he finds so…attractive…in that pale faced leech?_

**Seth:**_ She's beautiful…and she's got a good body._

**Sam:**_ Seth! You're just fourteen –_

**Seth: **_That's why I noticed because I'm fourteen. Hormones, you know?_

**Embry: **_Yeah, we do. Especially when you think over your wet dreams during the day, kid._

**Seth: **_Hey!_

**Quil: **_Oh, come on kid. You're the first one of us that actually phased before you hit puberty. _

**Sam:**_ Alright, enough about Seth and his wet dreams. Where did Jacob go?_

**Paul: **_He didn't say but for some strange reason, I think it may somehow lead to the new Cullen…you know, the one he's been screwing every night for the past week._

Annabelle stood still, watching Jacob as he moved around the trees towards her, his hair fluttering in the breeze, the frown on his face causing her to suck her breath in. The angry glint in his dark eyes and hard edge to his frown boded ill for her.

She swallowed as he stalked towards her, his eyes narrowing, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Biting her lip, she reached up to fidget with her ear, "I was hoping to run into you. I was wanting to ask you something…"

"I'm not up to answering any of your questions," Jacob held himself tight, not wanting to be near her yet he couldn't help how his body, even his mind, seemed to be straining to get closer, "I'm not a pet for you to pay attention to whenever it strikes your mood. You honestly think that after two days of ignoring me, I would be willing to deal with you at all in any way?"

"I'm sorry," Annabelle looked down at her feet, her eyebrows knitting as she realized what she had just said, "Actually, I'm not. You were an ass last time we spoke. I didn't deserve what you said to me. I needed to stay away so I could think about our –"

"Our what," Jacob cocked his head to the side as he took a step closer to Annabelle, "Our relationship? We don't have a relationship, Annabelle. All we have is sex."

"That's not true," Annabelle couldn't help the sadness that seeped into her words, "There's more to us than just sex, Jacob, and you know it."

"I see you as nothing more than a good roll in the dirt, Annabelle," Jacob smiled grimly, wishing it were true, "Any girl would do…you just happened to be the only one that isn't particular about who she fucks."

Annabelle sucked her breath in, wanting to find a way to retaliate but stopped long enough to realize that Jacob was lying through his teeth. Narrowing her eyes, she stared into his hostile dark eyes as it slowly dawned on her that Jacob's crude comments were an attempt at protecting himself…from her?

"You're lying Jacob," Annabelle's eyes widened in surprise as she saw his motive behind his lie, "You have feelings for me…you just don't want to. What we have is so much more than sex to you as well."

"We have nothing," Jacob moved closer to her, his jaw tight with anger…anger he felt towards himself, which he easily projected on the small delicate-looking girl standing before him, "I feel nothing for you…and I'll prove it."

Jacob moved so fast that Annabelle didn't react quick enough as he buried his fingers into her hair, roughly pulling her towards him as his mouth crashed over hers. His free hand gripped her waist and she knew if her skin weren't marble hard, his fingers would be leaving behind deep bruises.

Shoving her hands between them, she weakly pushed at his chest, not wanting to hurt him yet not willing to have him use her this way. For the first time since they were first together, Jacob was touching her with a strong emotion that was obviously not lust and passion but anger…and a desire to teach her a lesson.

Jacob growled as he moved his mouth down her neck, his hand twisting in her hair, pulling at it to force her head back. He shoved his free hand under her sweater, roughly groping at her breast. Annabelle sucked her breath in as she struggled against his hand, wanting to separate herself from the anger that he was taking out on her.

He grabbed her around the waist, hooking a heel behind her knee to pull her down onto the ground, their combined weight bringing them down, Jacob landing on top.

"Jacob, stop," Annabelle gasped as she realized that Jacob had every intention of forcing himself on her.

Without thinking, she shoved hard against his chest, completely deaf to his hiss of surprise and pain. For the next minute, a struggle ensued between both of them as Jacob tried to gain the upper hand.

Bucking him off and shoving hard, Annabelle grabbed Jacob's wrists, shoving him off her and rolling him onto his back as she used her legs against his to keep him pinned to the ground, her knees digging into his stomach, forcing his hands over his head as a snarl ripped out of her throat, her eyes wide and wild.

Sucking in a deep breath, she froze as she felt that long forgotten burn in the back of her throat, realizing how close she was to losing her control over her thirst…and even though Jacob had forced her to defend herself, to shift into predator mode, she didn't want to take his life. She refused to be the monster that Aro had tried to nurture.

Quickly propelling herself away from him, she leaned against a tree, her chest rising along with her erratic breathing…not because she was out of breath but because she was shocked at how close she had been at making Jacob her next meal.

Jacob slowly rose to his feet, shocked at himself as he realized what he had been about to do…how close he had been to raping Annabelle…how close he had come at hurting the one he imprinted on in a way that would have never healed...for either of them.

"I'm sorry," Annabelle whispered softly, the breeze carrying her words to him as her topaz colored eyes looked over his chest, seeing the hand shaped bruises that were slowly developing on his skin, "I didn't mean to hurt you."

Jacob stared at her, realizing that in some way, he had forgotten that Annabelle was a vampire and not just a girl. With that realization came another one…one that he refused to think about…even to himself.

"What did you want to ask, Annabelle," Jacob asked quietly, wanting to find a way to make up for his actions.

"I wanted…to know…if…" Annabelle breathed in deep, not believing she was actually asking this of Jaocb, "I'm heading to New Hampshire with the Cullens at the end of the week and…"

"Are you asking me to come with you," Jacob stared at Annabelle, surprised that she would think of him leaving his pack for her and angry that she would leave him for her coven, "Is this the favor you made me promise I would say yes to?"

"Well –"

"I can't believe that," Jacob moved away from Annabelle before turning to look at her, "You actually think I'll say yes to leaving my people behind to join you and your _family_? It would be much easier to say yes if you asked me to kill you."

Annabelle bit her bottom lip as she felt an intense pain rip through her chest even though she was able to see the lie in his words, "No…it wouldn't. You care too much about me…"

"Not enough to go with you…" Jacob crossed his arms over his chest, holding himself rigid, "Not enough to leave my brothers…my people behind. I'm not a traitor, Annabelle. You're the enemy…"

"You're a coward, Jacob," Annabelle took a step back, "You won't own up to what you feel for me. I didn't think I'd ever be able to say this to you, I didn't think there would be a point, I still don't, but I can't keep this to myself…I love you, Jacob…in a way I've never loved before…not even Edward. You've become the very center of my life…the very center of who I am…and I thought…maybe…you may feel something…stronger for me…"

Jacob tightened his jaw, Annabelle's words echoing his feelings…he was the center of who she was…she was the center of who he was…

"I'm not going Annabelle," Jacob raised an eyebrow, "I won't give in to these…absurd feelings that I have for you. I'm strong…I don't need you."

Annabelle looked deep into his eyes, deep sorrow moving through her as she saw through all his lies to the very core of his denials…pride.

"When you get tired of having pride as your only companion," Annabelle walked towards Jacob, stopping to look up into his face, "New Hampshire is where I'll be."

Walking around him, she walked away, never looking back, not able to keep herself from hoping that he would follow her.

Halfway through the open field towards the Cullens house, Annabelle slowed down as she heard footsteps behind her. Closing her eyes, she sighed in relief, turning around to meet him.

He came after her.

* * *


	37. Chapter 37

**All characters except for Annabelle Causley and a few others belong to Stephenie Meyer…and, of course, the writer is not receiving any profit for this story whatsoever.**

**This is an AU out of Stephenie Meyers' Twilight series. This story starts after Eclipse, two weeks before Edward and Bella's wedding.**

Chapter Thirty-Seven

"Did you honestly think you'd be able to escape from me?"

Annabelle stood rooted to the ground, her mind short-circuiting, making it unable for her to think, to react, to even…

"You belong to me, Annabelle," Aro cocked his head to the side, his long white hair fluttering softly around him, the pale moonlight causing his papery white skin to shimmer softly…like sterling silver, "You can never get away from me."

"How…" Annabelle stopped, knowing that wasn't the answer she wanted, "Why? Why did you wait this long?"

"I had to wait," Aro moved closer, his burgundy eyes glittering, "Wait until I could come alone…I wasn't going to let Marcus and Caius know that you've escaped…they would have tried to convince me to let you go, to leave the Cullens alone. I knew where you would be once you remembered what I've told you…I knew with time you would end up here, with the Cullens, with _your_ Edward. And I decided to let you stay…for a while…so you could suffer as you watched Edward with his Bella…so you would finally realize that he doesn't love you…not like I do."

"You don't love me Aro," Annabelle moved back a step, not wanting to be close to him, "You're a sick bastard, obssessed with what you can't have."

"I have you, Annabelle," Aro moved swiftly and unexpectedly, not allowing Annabelle to escape as he grabbed her hair, pulling her head back and forcing her to her knees, "You belong to me in so many ways…but the most important one…"

Aro bend over Annabelle to whisper into her ear, the fingers of his free hand brushing across the cresent moons on the left side of her neck, "You belong to me because I created you…because it is my venom that changed you…that gave you immortality…"

Annabelle stared into Aro's burgundy eyes as his words slowly sunk into her stunned mind. She realized that, in a way, she had known…she had known Aro had taken her family, her life, her future, her everything…

Without thinking, she moved quickly, shoving her hard fist through his chest, shocking him enough that he let go of her hair to look down, giving her the opportunity to quickly rise to her feet, grabbing his hair, her teeth sinking into his neck, ripping it off his shoulders.

She calmly and methodically tore him to pieces, smaller and smaller, until all that was left was a pile of small crumbling pieces of marble laid at her feet. Taking a step back, she frowned, knowing that without a way to set him on fire, Aro would reshape himself withing hours.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a pale hand extended, a box of matches perched in the middle of the palm. Without looking to see who the hand belonged to, she took the matches, lighting them all one at a time, dropping one after the other in the middle of the pile of marble pieces and shredded fabric.

Stepping back until she stood next to the Cullens, she quietly watched as the purple sweet smoke slowly thickened, rising towards the dark sky.

"That should take care of our Aro problem," Emmett muttered, unable to stand the silence any longer.

The corners of Annabelle's mouth lifted into a smile as she breathed in deep, the sweet smell of Aro burning bringing a sense of true freedom to her.

"But it doesn't take care of our problem with the Volturri," Rosalie murmurred, unable to feel angry over Annabelle's actions despite the consequences, "Aro told Jane when he would return…and she knows where to look when he doesn't."

"Just because she knows doesn't mean she'll find us here," Alice turned to look at Rosalie, rolling her eyes. She shouldn't have told her about the vision she had seen minutes before Edward heard Aro's thoughts.

"We'll just head to New Hampshire a few days earlier," Jasper shrugged as he draped an arm around Alice, turning his face to kiss her temple.

"They won't be coming," Annabelle closed her eyes as she realized the ramifications of her actions.

"Why do you say that," Edward gave Annabelle a sharp look, his eyes widening as he saw what she was thinking, "Annabelle, no."

"It's the only way to keep them away," Annabelle turned to face her family, "If I don't go back to Italy and tell them it was I, and I alone, who destroyed Aro, Jane will find a way to bring the Volturri down on all of you. I can't let that happen."

"Annabelle, you can't do this," Esme frowned as she realized what this meant, "We can hide…they'll never find us."

"They will also never give up," Annabelle gave Esme a sad smile, "And they have eternity…just like us…you will always be hunted…will always have to look over your shoulder…I can't let that happen. I won't let that happen."

"Annabelle –"

"I love you," Annabelle interrupted Edward as she looked into his eyes before looking at each Cullen in the eyes, "I love all of you. And this is my choice. And I don't mind…I don't mind giving up living so that you may continue to live as you choose."

Before any of them could stop her, she quickly hugged each one of them, finishing with Edward and stopping long enough to whisper into his ear, "Now may be the time for you to change her."

* * *

The Cullens stood in the field, silent, watching the smoldering pile of ashes left behind, all of them wondering what to do.

As soon as Annabelle had hugged Edward, she had taken off running, heading east.

"We can't let her do that," Bella looked up at Edward, "We have to stop her."

"They won't destroy her," Alice's eyes were unfocused, "Jane has no intention of making it easy for Annabelle. She'll ask Marcus and Caius for permission to keep Annabelle locked up…she'll torture her in every way she can..."

"We can stop her before she gets to Italy," Emmett looked at his family, taking in the quiet look on Carlisle's face and the deep sorrow in Esme's, "We're fast..."

"And what," Rosalie looked at Emmett, crossing her arms over her chest, "Force her to come with us? Spend the next hundred years hiding and moving, unable to live normal lives like we have been for the past hundred years?"

"Are you suggesting we let her sacrifice herself," Edward turned to glare at Rosalie, his lip rising in a snarl, "For us?"

"No," Rosalie arched an eyebrow, "I'm saying we let her go to Italy…then we go after her…and destroy the Volturri."

"There's a reason the Volturri exist," Jasper shook his head, "Without them, humanity does not stand a chance. Vampires all over the world will attack, day or night. We can't destroy the Volturri."

"Is there a way to rescue Annabelle without destroying the entire Volturri," Bella looked over at Alice, her eyes flitting to Carlise and Edward before they returned to her.

"Yes…it'll take some planning and some days…Annabelle is strong enough to hold out that long," Alice turned to look at Edward, her eyes wide as she shared something with him.

Edward's breath hitched as he glanced down at Bella before looking at his sister, shaking his head slightly.

"You're not leaving me behind," Bella looked back and forth between her husband and her sister-in-law, "I'm coming with you."

"Bella –"

"Alice says we need to plan and that will take some days…enough days to change me."

"But you'll be a newborn," Jasper turned to look at Bella, his eyebrows rising in surprise at Bella's naivetee, "You can't be around people."

"Bella will be fine," Alice turned, walking purposefully towards the house, "We'll do it tonight, give her the three days, Edward will take her hunting and then we'll head to Italy. What we need to do is figure out a way to rescue Anna without having to destroy the Volturri."

"Or have the Volturri destroy us all," Emmett muttered cheerfully as he took Rosalie's hand and followed behind Alice, the rest of the family trailing along, "It seems we've forgotten there are twenty times more of them than us."

"We'll find a way," Carlisle said quietly as he took Esme's hand to tuck it into the crook of his arm, squeezing her fingers in comfort.

* * *

_DAY ONE_

Jacob punched the tree trunk, so angry he wasn't able to feel as three of his knuckles cracked. Opening his hand, he walked away, knowing it would take a matter of seconds for his knuckles to heal.

He couldn't believe she had left…she was actually leaving Forks with her family, leaving him behind…

Growling, he moved deep into the trees, wanting to rip something, anything, into shreds.

He shouldn't care…should see it is something great…her leaving, getting the hell out of his life…but he was having a hard time breathing…he was having a hard time thinking…

He grabbed a low branch, ripping it off the tree so he could throw it, wanting to release the anger and desperation in him.

He would to find a way to live without her…he would survive…he didn't need her…

* * *

_DAY TWO_

Jacob stared out at the crashing waves, his eyes wide and aching from lack of sleep. He took in a deep breath and grimaced at the sudden pang of pain in his chest.

Lifting his hand to run it through his hair, he stopped to stare at it, remembering the silkiness of Annabelle's hair…the strands sliding through his fingers, leaving behind her raspberry scent, leaving him with a tingling…

Shaking his head, he rubbed his hands over his eyes but no sooner did he tell himself to forget about her that her face flashed through his mind, her butterscotch eyes bright as she stared into his, her lips slightly opened, begging him to kiss her…

"Dammit!" Jacob growled as he turned away from the ocean view, needing to find a way to release his anger…

It would take time, but he was going to survive without her.

* * *

_DAY THREE_

Running up the mountain, Jacob's ragged breath echoed as he stumbled over a rock, sliding down the mountain, jagged stones and branches ripping at his skin, leaving him scratched and bloodied.

Flipping onto his back, he grimaced as stones dug into his back but he didn't move…that pain was minimul compared to the constant aching he felt in his chest, his lungs, his mind, his very soul…

Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath but stopped as that all familiar shard of pain sliced through his chest. Clutching his chest, he forced himself into a sitting position, panting for breath.

He wasn't going to make it…three days and he was a pathetic loser physically unable to survive on his own…

* * *

_DAY FOUR_

Jacob stood outside of Emily and Sam's house, his breathing shallow and quick as he forced himself to knock on the door when he normally just walked in.

"Come in," Emily's voice invited him in. Turning the doorknob, he stumbled in, having a hard time staying on his feet due to the lack of sleep…he hadn't been able to sleep for the past four days…

Not that he needed to sleep to dream of her…to see her face, taste her skin, smell her hair…to realize that it wasn't real…that she wasn't there…that he no longer had her…that he didn't know who he was anymore because his very center was no longer with him…

"Hey Jacob," Emily looked up from the quilt she was working on, "Oh, wow. You look horrible Jake."

"Don't feel all that good either," Jacob mumbled as he pulled out a chair, collapsing into it, "Sam around?"

"Somewhere," Emily stood up and went into the kitchen, "Have you eaten yet?"

"I haven't eaten in four days…I haven't slept in four days…I haven't been able to breath in four days…"

"What's going on, Jake," Emily poured a cup of coffee before sitting across the table from Jacob, "Why are you feeling so miserable?"

"Sam didn't tell you," Jacob's bloodshot eyes were having a hard time focusing on Emily's face, "About Annabelle?"

"He told me you imprinted on a vampire," Emily shrugged as she took a sip of her coffee, "But I thought since you were seeking her out, you were coming to terms with that."

"She left, Em," Jacob scrubbed his face before raking his fingers into his hair, "The Cullens are heading to New Hampshire and she's going with them."

"She's leaving you," Emily's eyebrows lifted in shock, "Even with you imprinting on her, she decided to leave you? Does she not care at all?"

"No…I mean, yes, she does care. In fact, she told me she loved me."

"Oh Jacob," Emily smile at him, her dark eyes glittering with happiness for her friend, "So the girl you imprinted on fell in love with you…that's great."

"She's not a girl Emily," Jacob squeezed his eyes tight, the throbbing headache moving from his forehead towards the back of his head, "She's a vampire."

"But you imprinted on her," Emily reached up to touch her face, her fingers slowly moving over the scars, "Nothing else but that matters. She was meant for you and maybe that's why fate made her immortal…so the day would come when you would look into her eyes and find yourself."

"Find myself in my enemy," Jacob rubbed the back of his neck, the pain in his head increasing to the point of making him nauseous, "That just doesn't make sense."

"If Sam finding himself in the woman he hurt isn't hard to understand, why should it be hard to understand you finding yourself in your enemy? Don't you know that to find yourself, you need to look in the last place you think you would be?"

Jacob sucked in a breath, grimacing at the ripping pain across his chest, "It doesn't matter anymore though…she's gone."

"She said she loved you but she left anyway," Emily frowned, placing her cup on the wooden table, "That doesn't make sense."

"She asked me to come along," Jacob looked up to watch Emily's face, "I said no."

"You said no," Emily's eyebrows raised in surprise as she moved away from the table, "What were you thinking?"

"What was I thinking," Jacob stared at Emily, surprised at her reaction, "I was thinking I have a pack to lead…a tribe to protect."

"You're worthless to us when you can't even sleep much less survive without Annabelle," Emily shook her head as she moved around the kitchen, her heavy braid swinging across her back, "The pack would not have asked this of you despite the circumstances…they all understand what it is like to imprint and what happens when you lose the one you imprint on."

"Are you suggesting I leave my people behind for one of them?"

"I'm suggesting you think it through…without her, you lose yourself…and we need a leader who knows who he is and where he stands."

"I know where I stand," Jacob shoved away from the table, wavering slightly as he rose to his feet, "And I will find a way without her."

"You don't stand on anything Jacob," Emily gave him a pitying look, "Not when your foundation's gone and left you."

* * *

_DAY FIVE_

Breathing in…

Breathing out…

Closing his eyes, Jacob tried to focus…

It's been…

Four…

Six…

What?

Shaking his head, Jacob rubbed his eyes as he tried to think…

Think what?

Patrols…boundary line…

Breathing in…

Breathing out…

He wasn't going to make it…

He wasn't strong enough…

Emily was…

Right…

He was…

Losing…

Himself…


	38. Chapter 38

**All characters except for Annabelle Causley and a few others belong to Stephenie Meyer…and, of course, the writer is not receiving any profit for this story whatsoever.**

**This is an AU out of Stephenie Meyers' Twilight series. This story starts after Eclipse, two weeks before Edward and Bella's wedding.**

Chapter Thirty-Eight

Don't breathe…

Don't let her win…

Annabelle's head fell back, smacking hard against the stone wall as Jane stood before her with a smile on her face. Tensing her jaw, she closed her hands into fists, her nails digging into her palms as her body twisted in agony.

"It's simple Annabelle," Jane's soft voice caused Annabelle's breath to hitch, "You tell me who helped you destroy Aro and I will leave you alone for the night."

"No one…" Annabelle sucked her breath in, the burn in the back of her throat pure agony, "Helped me. I did it alone."

"I don't believe you, Annabelle," Jane turned to look at the gagged and bound human across the small cell Annabelle was kept in, "Tell me who else was there and I'll unchain you…let you feed."

"It doesn't matter..." Annabelle stared up at Jane, her black eyes wide, "The chains don't matter. I won't kill him."

"Fine…then I will take him with me," Jane smiled at Annabelle, watching her arch her back in agony, "Another week of torture and starvation should break you…"

* * *

"What are you doing here?"

"I…want to see…Annabelle."

"She's not here," Edward leaned against the doorframe, his face guarded, keeping any surprise from showing.

"She said…she was going…to New Hampshire with you…you're still here."

"There was a change of plans," Edward cocked his head to the side as he pushed away from the house and walked down the porch stairs, "She headed back to Italy…turned herself in to the Volturri."

"For what?"

"For destroying Aro," Edward stopped several feet away, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Aro?"

"The vampire that created her," Edward slid his hands into his jean pockets, "He's one of the Volturri…the leaders of our world, so to speak. She headed to Italy to keep them from coming here."

"Oh."

"We'll be leaving in about two days…to rescue her…" Edward cocked an eyebrow, his face sporting a skeptical look as he made an offer, "If he wants to...Jacob can come along."

"I'll…tell him."

* * *

"Are we ready?" Alice grabbed a duffel bag, throwing it into the trunk of Bella's Guardian.

"Just about," Rosalie lifted another heavy duffel bag, "Edward and Bella are doing some last minute hunting."

"I can't believe we're risking peoples' lives this way," Jasper shook his head, his fisted hands stuffed into the pockets of his black jeans; "There must be another way."

"Jasper, she's doing fine," Alice reached out to tousle his hair, "Besides…we'll be on a private jet…no humans enclosed with us."

"Besides," Bella's voice carried through the garage as she and Edward approached the rest of the family, "As good as humans may smell, I still don't like the idea of having to take a life just to taste their blood."

"I tell you, Jasper, she's got an amazing sense of will-power for a newborn," Edward wrapped his arm around Bella, a dazzling smile on his face; "She smelled those hunters, went after them and then stopped herself. I was in awe."

"That was irresponsible of you, Edward," Carlisle shook his head as he opened the door of his Mercedes, "But just to be safe, when there're humans around, hold your breath Bella. It will feel strange at first but you'll get used to it."

"Yes sir," Bella smiled as she headed towards the driver's side of the Guardian, "Are we all ready to leave?"

"Yeah," Emmett pumped a fist in the air, "Let's go kick some Volturri ass."

"Hold on."

"What is it, Edward," Alice looked over her shoulder to look at her brother.

"We have company."

* * *

"We need to be careful when we approach Annabelle," Edward rummaged through his duffel bag, sitting beside Bella in the luxurious jet they had acquired to head to Italy.

"Why?"

"Because she hasn't fed in over two weeks," Jasper stretched his legs, his nose wrinkling in distaste, "It normally wouldn't be a bad thing since she seems to have an amazing ability to keep her thirst under control, but when you add the torture on top of not feeding, well…she won't be thinking clearly."

"Jane may push her far enough where Annabelle can't really think of herself as a person," Alice's mouth lifted in a sympathetic smile, "All she'll be able to feel is her thirst and that's all she'll be able to think about."

"It wouldn't be a problem if it were just us," Rosalie pulled her hair up into a high ponytail, her face expressing her dislike for their newest addition, "But since you had to come along…and she seems to find you somewhat savory, whatever the hell she may be thinking, there's a slight chance she might attack you."

"Well, Blondie, I'm the only one that has to worry about that, don't you think," Jacob sneered at Rosalie, his eyebrows drawn low over his dark eyes, which were ringed with dark circles.

"Jacob," Bella turned to stare at his face, her burgundy eyes glinting with disapproval, "Behave."

Jacob shivered as he looked away from Bella. He was still getting used to the new Bella but one thing he knew…there was no more feelings for her that he had to work through…the moment he had seen her after she had been turned, he knew there would only be one vampire to hold her interest…and the girl he had once loved no longer existed.

Closing his eyes, he tried to blank his mind, to fight the minor guilt that crashed over him whenever he thought of the night before, when he had talked to the pack about Annabelle.

"_You're leaving us to become one of them," Leah glared at Jacob as they all either sat or stood around in Emily's small kitchen, "Way to go Jake. That's a great way to lead this pack."_

"_I'm doing what I have to do," Jacob ran his fingers through his hair, "But I'm leaving Sam in charge…just the way he was before. That shouldn't be a problem for you."_

"_Are you coming back," Seth's dark eyes shimmered as he did his best to not show emotion…he didn't want the others to think of him as a baby._

"_I don't know," Jacob shrugged his shoulders, "Edward told Emily why Annabelle headed back to Italy…and all of you know about the Volturri…well, what Edward told us of them after that fight with the newborns. I don't know what the Cullens have planned but if we survive, I'll talk to Annabelle about coming back to Forks."_

"_And what," Jared gave Jacob a look of disbelief, "You'll bring her back to the reservation? Build a house that'll be split by the boundary line? One half for you, one half for her?"_

"_No," Jacob shook his head as he tried to blink the grittiness out of his eyes, "I told my dad about Annabelle…I was surprised at how well he took in the whole thing…better than all of you combined, that's for sure."_

"_You imprinted on the enemy, Jacob," Leah's dark brown eyes snapped with anger and indignation, "And now you're turning traitor?"_

"_He's not turning traitor," Sam moved across the room to drape an arm around a quiet Emily's shoulders, "He's not giving us up to them or letting them near us…he's just leaving us to be with the one he imprinted. He won't do us any good otherwise."_

"_So what," Embry turned to look at Jacob, saddened at the idea of not seeing his friend again, "You're turning into an expatriate?"_

"_Yeah," Jacob sucked a breath in as he shut his eyes tight, "I can't…I can't think…or concentrate…I'm no good around without her…and it's not fair to ask you to deal with her when she's my problem."_

"_We're a pack, Jake," Quil looked up from his hands, looking into Jacob's eyes for the first time, "Who you imprint on…or this case, what you imprint on…becomes a part of you and therefore it becomes a part of us. We come together…you can't split away from us any more than we can cut you off."_

"_What are you saying, Quil," Jacob looked back at his pack brother, feeling a thick lump in his throat at his words._

"_Go after your vampire, Jake," Quil's mouth lifted into a small smile, "Save her, survive…be happy. And if you get the chance to come back, we'll be here. And we'll still be your brothers. That will never change."_

Jacob sucked his breath in and grimaced at the thick sweetness in the air. His nose was burning like crazy, which was no surprise what with being inside an air-tight plane with eight vampires.

Leaning his head back into the leather headrest, he turned his head to the side to look out the round window, watching the thick clouds.

"Don't worry Jake," Bella looked over the back of her seat into Jacob's tired dark eyes, "We'll find her…we'll rescue her…we'll make it out alive."

"That's the spirit, Sis," Emmett crowed from the back of the plane, "With positive attitude, we're halfway there."

"I only wish I were able to be that positive," Alice grumbled as she buried her face in her hands, "Instead I'm blind as a bat and can't see what the hell is going to happen."

"Sorry," Jacob mumbled with sincerity…for once, he wished Alice were able to see what would happen but from the moment he joined the Cullens outside their garage, Alice has been unable to see what his decision to come along would result in.

So there they were…eight vampires and one werewolf flying blind into the middle of a bloodthirsty coven to rescue the one fate had chosen to become the very center of his soul.


	39. Chapter 39

**All characters except for Annabelle Causley and a few others belong to Stephenie Meyer…and, of course, the writer is not receiving any profit for this story whatsoever.**

**This is an AU out of Stephenie Meyers' Twilight series. This story starts after Eclipse, two weeks before Edward and Bella's wedding.**

Chapter Thirty-Nine

Edward stopped short and cocked his head to the side as he picked up humming…the broken notes somewhat familiar. He gestured for the rest of his family to be silent as they quietly moved down the alley, trying to find a way into the Voltura tower.

"What is it," Alice whispered into his ear as he turned to look at her.

She had been standing beside Jasper but had moved quickly to stand beside him, wanting to know what was going on. Having Jacob along was starting to get on her nerves in a way she didn't expect, mostly because she couldn't figure out what would happen to any of them or if they would succeed in their rescue mission.

"Humming," Edward whispered back as he looked up towards the high windows of the tower before looking back down, examining the small opening at the base of the thick walls, "Do you know if the tower has any dungeons?"

"How am I supposed to know that," Alice whispered back, trying not to sound petulant, "At the moment, I know nothing."

"Carlisle?"

"Yes," Carlisle moved quietly through the crowd that was his family to stand on Edward's other side, "Most of them are on the west side of the tower and they're used for human prisoners."

"You mean as storage for late night snacks," Jacob asked, a slight taunting tone creeping into his voice. He was having a really hard time relaxing; the hairs on the back of his neck seemed to be perpetually on end what with being right in the middle of a city filled with vampires.

In all intents and purposes, he was outnumbered a hundred plus to one…even with the Cullens on his side.

"Don't worry, dog," Rosalie smirked at Jacob, "They all have better taste than Annabelle so you should be safe…from becoming a meal, that is."

"Hey Blondie," Jacob turned towards her with a mocking smile, "What do you call an eternity?"

Rosalie lowered her eyebrows in consternation as Jasper groaned, "What?"

"Four blondes in four cars at a four way stop."

Jasper and Emmett sucked in a breath as they worked hard at not laughing out loud as Rosalie turned to glare at them.

"Shh," Edward turned to glare at his brothers, "I can hear her…she's drifting in and out…humming the same piece over and over again."

"Well," Jacob looked around the dark alley, "Where is she?"

"I don't know," Edward glanced over his shoulder at Jacob, understanding his anxiety, "She's not making any sense. Unless we plan on calling out her name until she can register or we continue moving down the alley until we get lucky, we're not going to find her."

"Or you can just walk around the corner," they all looked up to see Bella standing at the deep end of the alley, a satisfied smile on her face, "She's over here."

"How," they all stared at Bella, varying degrees of confusion on each of their faces, "How did you find her?"

"Well," Bella looked down at her feet, feeling slightly ashamed at what she was about to share, "There's someone in there with her…a human. I smelled him…and none of you were paying attention so I came around the corner and that's when I heard her."

"There's a human in there," Jasper moved quickly down the alley and around the corner, followed closely by the rest of his family and Jacob, "Is he alive?"

"Yes," Bella stepped away to let them all pass before her, crowding around a small barred half-window that was low to the ground.

"Alright, now that we found her, what do we do," Jacob tried to move closer to the window but Emmett, Jasper and Edward stood on his way.

"We're not sure," Alice looked around, feeling suddenly exposed as she looked around, realizing how vulnerable they were since she couldn't see what was coming, "In all reality, we didn't make many plans past finding her."

"We're kind of hoping to get her out of there without having to confront any of the Volturri," Emmett looked over his shoulder to look at Jacob, "None of us wants a fight…"

"Sounds like you're hoping for one," Jacob couldn't help but grin at Emmett as he realized he had encountered a kindred spirit, "I'd be all for it if I had my brothers with me…"

"Could we focus on the matter on hand," Edward looked up at Emmett and Jacob, not at all sorry at interrupting their bonding moment, "How do we get her out of there?"

"We get in there," Rosalie shrugged her shoulder as she leaned against the stone wall, her eyes restlessly moving around the dark alley, "And get her out."

"Brilliant," Jacob muttered sarcastically as he shot Rosalie a glance, "How do you suggest we do that?"

"The window's really small," Edward looked up at Alice, "But I think it's big enough for you to get in and for Annabelle to get out."

"I can pulverize the bars," Emmett reached out and grabbed the bars, quickly crushing each one until all that was left was the dust of the hundred year old bars, "Alright, Alice, get in there."

"Wait," Edward grabbed Alice's arm before she even moved, "We need to get her to snap out of her funk…otherwise, she may not be strong enough to control herself once she's out here and smells Jacob."

"What are you suggesting," Jacob couldn't help but feel frustrated, wishing he could just grab Annabelle and get out of Voltura as quickly as possible.

"Well," Edward looked up at Jacob, doing his best at not showing his exasperation over Jacob's smash, grab and dash thoughts, "I'll talk to her, get her to realize where she is…more importantly, who she is. Then, once we pull her out, we all stand between you and her."

"That's just great," Rosalie grumbled as she pushed herself away from the wall, "I'm putting my life on the line to make sure the mutt doesn't die."

"I'm hoping you'll be the first to go, Blondie," Jacob smiled evilly, unable to stop himself from needling her, mostly because it was too easy…and too much fun.

"And I'm hoping I'll be the last one so I could just step aside and let her have you," Rosalie tilted her head to the side, a mocking smile on her face, "I'm sure you wouldn't last past a minute."

"Now that you two have that out of your system, how about we focus on what we came here to do," Jasper gave them a look that clearly displayed his distaste for their childish behavior before he crouched low to the ground to take a look into the dark little cell, "Once Annabelle's thinking straight, Alice gets in there. She's at the far left corner and chained to the wall…just stay low incase someone walks by the door…there's a high window on it."

"What about the human," Bella spoke up, moving around the small crowd that was her family to stand next to Jacob, not wanting to push her limits since she knew they wouldn't leave the man in that cell behind to become a meal for someone in the Volturri.

"After we get Annabelle out, we'll pull him out too," Edward smiled at his wife, holding back laughter at the expression on her face –her nose was wrinkled up in disgust at Jacob's smell, "We'll let him go once we get outside the Voltura walls."

"Alright then," Carlisle spoke up for the first time, "Let's get going…we're losing time and we need to get out of here before it starts getting light."

They all turned to look at Edward as he leaned down, every single one of them realizing that they were still in a dangerous situation with no plan as to what to do once they got Annabelle out.

* * *

Burying her face deeper into her arms, she stopped humming to listen but she couldn't concentrate.

It was getting harder and harder to resist the living, breathing man across the cell from her. His fear caused his heart to beat faster, not only causing his blood to pump faster through his veins, but the sound of his beating heart filled her head, making it impossible to think of anything else but the burning fire in her throat.

She swallowed, the extra venom in her mouth moving down her parched throat, then resumed humming, trying to come up with an ending to the last piece she had been working on…the one that had served to express her pain and agony over Jacob's words. The one that became the tears she couldn't shed at the impossible turn her life had taken.

"Annabelle."

She blinked, stopping in mid-stanza to look around her cell, her eyes locking on the cowering man in the opposite corner. Had he spoken? Was he reliving his last moments, going through those old memories, saying good bye to his life?

"Annabelle."

Shaking her head, she shifted her position, freezing when the man's heartbeat sped up in reaction to her movements. He was blindfolded and tied up, and she knew he was feeling vulnerable without his ability to see who was in the room with him or his inability to fight or escape…not that he would be able to do either if she decided to attack.

"Annabelle…dammit, Annie, snap out of it."

Looking up, she saw a pale face looking in through the small window that barely let any light in. She blinked as she tried to place him, to figure out why he looked so familiar.

"Annabelle, it's me, Edward."

Tilting her head to the side, her eyebrows lowered as she felt something pulling in the back of her mind, a response to both names. Burying her face back in her arms, she sighed, regretting it instantly as the man's scent filled her head. She couldn't take it anymore. She knew she was stronger than this but after the torture she had gotten daily for the past two weeks, she couldn't think past the constant pain.

She wanted the fire to stop. She had the power to make the agony stop if she just stood up…the chains had enough play to them for her to reach him, for her to grab him and bite…

"Annabelle…Jacob's here with us."

Her head snapped up, her entire body and mind reacting to that one name…Jacob. He was all she was able to concentrate on. He was all she was able to think of. He was all she could remember.

Jacob.

The name of her soul…the name of her very existence.

"Jacob," her voice was low and gritty from disuse…it had been several days since she'd last spoken. Several days since all she's done was scream at the excruciating pain that racked her body, pain her mind believed to be real.

"Alice, get in there. I think she's as lucid as we're going to get her."

She stood to her feet in response to the sudden appearance of a small pixie looking brunette. Wrapping her hands around the chains, she pulled with the little strength she had left but the chains were too thick…too deep into the rock wall for her to do much in her present physical state.

"Anna," Alice moved slowly towards her, seeing in her black eyes the same look a cornered predator got once it realized it had become the prey, "It's me…Alice."

Shaking her head, she slid down the wall in relief. It wasn't her…the child sized torturer with burgundy eyes. This one had a kind looking face, still as pale as the other one, but her eyes were the wrong color…an odd yellow…

"Alice…"

Blinking several times, she realized several things at once. She knew who she was…Annabelle Causley. She knew where she was…Voltura, Italy. And she knew who they were and why they were here…her family had come to save her.

"Hey," Alice kneeled by Annabelle's feet, reaching for the manacles around her wrists and ankles and making quick work of breaking them, "You're back."

"Yes," Annabelle pushed herself to her feet, quickly leaning against the wall for support, her black eyes locked on the man behind Alice, "Get him out."

"We need to get you out first," Alice reached for Annabelle but she shook her head, "No…get him out. I can't…I'm not strong enough to…"

"Fine," Alice turned quickly and grabbed the human, his scream muffled by the thick gag in his mouth, and gently but quickly shoved him through the window, not letting go until Edward had carefully grabbed him around the shoulders to pull him the rest of the way out, "There. He's out. Will you come now?"

Shaking her head, she tried to focus as she looked at Alice, "Did you say Jacob's out there?"

"Yes," Alice rolled her eyes as she watched Annabelle slide down the wall, shaking her head as she kept muttering, "I can't…I'm not strong enough…I can't…"

"Anna, to get to Jacob you'll have to go through all the other Cullens. There's too many of us and you're not strong enough for that fight. Don't worry…we'll make sure you don't hurt him."

"Promise," Annabelle looked up at Alice, her chest tight and her throat a burning inferno…she was so thirsty…and she couldn't help but remember how he smelled…his scent so rich and thick, his blood hot and flowing fast, promising nirvana if she just sank her teeth into his beautiful russet colored skin…his throat…his wrists…anywhere, really, just as long as she could taste him, drink until she couldn't feel the burn anymore…

"Alice, we need to get her out of there…she's losing it again. Emmett, grab her when Alice lifts her out and keep your arms around her. Jasper, stay with Emmett incase she manages to get loose…whatever you do, do not let her go. It'll give her a chance to disappear and we won't be able to stop her then. Bella, you stay in front of Jacob. Since her disappearing trick is mental, it won't work with you and if we somehow loose her, you'll be able to stop her."

Annabelle couldn't help but chuckle as she recalled Isabella Marie Swan Cullen…it was amusing to think that a brown eyed clumsy human girl would be able to stop her from getting to Jacob.

Alice shook her head as she grabbed Annabelle and pushed her up and through the window. Edward was right…she was losing it again.

Emmett and Edward grabbed her arms, pulling her out in one fluid motion. Emmett turned her around, her back to his front, and wrapped his arms around her, grinning down at her as she continued to chuckle.

"What's so funny, Anna," Emmett asked lightly, his eyes twinkling in amusement at the look of elation on her face.

"You," Annabelle chuckled as her head fell back against Emmett's chest, "I beat you at sparring and you actually think you can keep your hold on me if I decide to escape. Not only that, but Edward's comment about Bella standing between me and Jacob…absolutely ridiculous…I can break her like a twig."

"Well, you could," Jasper cocked a blonde eyebrow, a small smile on his face, "If she were still human."

"What," Annabelle blinked owlishly at Jasper, her face going blank with confusion, her black eyes unfocused.

"Edward changed her the day after you left Forks," Emmett grinned down at Annabelle, "I bet she can whip your ass at sparring."

"I take it she already whipped yours," Annabelle stared up at Emmett, her eyes wide with sincere curiosity before she started laughing.

"So this is what it would be like if you ever got drunk," Emmett couldn't help chuckling…Annabelle was being as entertaining right now as Bella had been when she was human.

"I've never been drunk in my life," Annabelle tried to step out of Emmett's arms but he tightened them around her, effectively immobilizing her, "I am kind of thirsty, though. You don't happen to have anything to drink, do you?"

"We do," Carlisle pulled out several plastic bags filled with blood from an insulated duffel bag, "Got it from the blood bank so nobody died."

Annabelle moved to reach for the bag but Emmett wasn't letting her go. Grinning up at him, she turned to look at Jasper, "Will you get those for me? Emmett is as effective as those damn chains in the wall."

Jasper reached out for the bags of blood, wrinkling his nose in distaste…to him, stored blood was the equivalent of eating a pre-frozen pizza…the blood tasted better when it was fresh from its source. Emmett allowed Annabelle the freedom of one arm so she could reach out for the offered plastic bag.

"Got a straw," Annabelle asked Carlisle, her face serious for a second before she started laughing at her own joke…she really was losing it…never had been drunk but if this is how it was to be intoxicated…

"Gross," Jacob muttered quietly as he watched Annabelle sink her teeth through the plastic, the blood spurting into her mouth. She sucked the blood in until the bag was flat before she rubbed her hand over her mouth.

"I agree," Annabelle grimaced as she handed the empty bag to Jasper and took the second one, "This is gross. But it's better than nothing."

They all stood to watch Annabelle suck in five pints of bagged blood, her black eyes slowly turning burgundy as she quenched her thirst, "I'm definitely feeling better now."

"That's good because we need to get out of here," Edward moved around Emmett to stand next to Bella, "It's starting to get light and we don't want to get caught."

"You came," Annabelle's eyes focused on Jacob for the first time, her breath coming fast as she looked deep into his dark eyes, seeing an acceptance there that she had not seen before.

"Yeah," Jacob shoved his fists into the pockets of his jeans, hating the open and vulnerable he was feeling, "I didn't have much of a choice."

"What do you –"

"Okay," Alice interrupted Annabelle as she grabbed her black duffel bag from the ground, "You two obviously have a lot to talk about and even more to work out but now's not the time. We got to go."

"Relax, Alice," Emmett lifted Annabelle, easily tucking her under his arm like a football; "We got Annabelle out. No one's around. We're pretty much home free."

"Did you honestly think it would be that easy?"


	40. Chapter 40

**All characters except for Annabelle Causley and a few others belong to Stephenie Meyer…and, of course, the writer is not receiving any profit for this story whatsoever.**

**This is an AU out of Stephenie Meyers' Twilight series. This story starts after Eclipse, two weeks before Edward and Bella's wedding.**

Chapter Forty

Annabelle stood still, her muscles rigid, her joints locked.

The odds had been against them but they had succeeded…they had won their freedom from the Volturri.

Marcus and Caius had agreed to let them all go, including Annabelle, but the agreement hadn't come until after damage had been done.

Jane was no longer a problem as neither was Alec…Annabelle had destroyed one and Edward had finished the other…

It was thanks to Bella and her newly discovered talent that they had been able to stand victorious against the guard of the Volturri…but it hadn't been enough…

"Annabelle, we need to go. The sun's coming out and we can't help him here."

It was so easy for Edward to grab her arm and pull her along with the rest of the family. She couldn't think enough to put one foot in front of the other or to even pay attention to where they were going.

They moved quickly until they reached a small hostel outside of Voltura, Esme approaching the manager while the rest moved through the lobby and up the stairs in pairs, Emmett and Carlisle holding Jacob up, doing there best to downplay the situation so as not to alarm the manager.

Annabelle followed them up the stairs, Edward still grasping her arm. He knew that if he let go, she would stop moving, fall apart.

Rosalie and Alice quickly found an empty room, rushing in to draw shut all the drapes, throwing the room into darkness.

Emmett and Carlisle laid Jacob across the bed, allowing Carlisle the freedom to do a quick body scan.

"He's going to be alright," Bella stood next to Annabelle, her heart twisting in sympathy at the look of torment on her face, "This has happened once before…Carlisle will get him patched up."

"Bella," Edward stood across the room at the opposite side of the bed, ready to help Carlisle but knowing there wasn't much to do after seeing what Carlisle had diagnosed, "It's not the same…"

"What," Annabelle looked away from Jacob's pale face to look into Carlisle's eyes, "What's wrong? Can't you help him?"

"He's got five broken ribs," Carlisle moved his hands down Jacob's torso, "A ruptured spleen, bleeding liver…three of the ribs punctured his lung…he's bleeding out faster than he's healing."

Annabelle moved slowly towards the bed, unaware of Carlisle moving aside to let her by. Looking down into his pale face, she couldn't continue to stay on her feet. Sinking into her knees, she reached out to touch his face, wanting him to open his eyes.

Jacob groaned then coughed, a thin trail of blood slowly trickling out of the corner of his mouth as he turned to look at Annabelle, his dark eyes filled with pain, "Anna…belle."

"Jacob," Annabelle gently ran her fingers over his brow, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't move fast enough…"

"It's not…" Jacob groaned as pain ripped through his chest, "Your fault. I wasn't…looking…"

"Annabelle," Carlisle placed a hand on her shoulder, feeling useless at his inability to keep Jacob from bleeding to death, "We're going to lose him."

"No," Annabelle shook her head, hair falling over her pale face, her burgundy eyes wide with despair, "There's got to be a way to save him. He can't die. I can't lose him."

"Anna…" Jacob moved his hand to take Annabelle's, his breath coming fast and shallow, "You won't…lose me…there's…a way…"

"How," Annabelle leaned closer, her breath brushing over his face, "Tell me and I'll do it."

Edward looked over at Carlisle as they both realized what was going through Jacob's mind, neither sure if it would work.

"You know…" Jacob's eyes moved over her face, "I'd rather…be…like you…than to be…without you…"

Annabelle stared at Jacob, her eyes wide with shock and despair, "No…no…I can't…Carlisle, you do it."

Carlisle moved towards the bed but stopped when Jacob shook his head, "No…I…I want…you…"

"Jacob," a dry sob escaped Annabelle as she moved away from Jacob, thoughts of his throat, his flowing blood overwhelming her, "I can't. I'm not strong enough to stop…please, let Carlisle do it."

"No…" Jacob shook his head slowly, "You…I trust you…"

Annabelle shook her head as she tried to move away but Jacob tightened his hold on her hand and even though she knew she could easily extricate her hand out of his, she didn't have the power to stop touching him.

"Annabelle," Carlisle looked across the room at Edward, "He won't last much longer."

"Do it…" Jacob closed his eyes as he moved her hand closer to his beating heart, "Now."

Annabelle shook her head even has she moved closer to Jacob, burying her face into his shoulder, her body shaking with unshed tears and overwhelming pain, "Jacob, please…let Carlisle…"

"Anna…" Jacob moved his head to press his lips against her forehead, "I want…you."

Breathing in deep, Annabelle closed her eyes before moving her lips over his throat, kissing the weak pulse before sinking her teeth into it, the lush tearing of flesh filling her mind, her throat constricting as his sweet, rich blood filled her mouth.

The taste was overwhelming, so rich and exotically unique. Annabelle moaned as she sucked another mouthful, thinking of nothing but the way his blood filled her mouth, coated her throat, quenching the fire she had lived with since she first smelled him that long ago day.

Annabelle wanted to die…

Because she knew he had trusted her to keep him alive and yet she couldn't stop herself from killing him.

Because even though she loved him with everything that was in her, she wasn't strong enough to stop from gorging herself with his blood, from sucking him dry to satisfy her thirst…

Her heart was breaking because she knew…she knew she wasn't strong enough to stop herself from killing him…

She wasn't strong enough to save him…


	41. Epilogue

**All characters except for Annabelle Causley and a few others belong to Stephenie Meyer…and, of course, the writer is not receiving any profit for this story whatsoever.**

**This is an AU out of Stephenie Meyers' Twilight series. This story starts after Eclipse, two weeks before Edward and Bella's wedding.**

**AN: Sorry it took so long but my USB died on me and since my computer has a history of crashing (twice in the first year I bought it) I've limited my use on it so I could complete the last post without losing any of my stories and such. **

**This is it, everyone!!! Thank you so much for your faithfulness and your encouragements and reviews. You have inspired me to finish what I started. This is a long one, added up to fourteen pages, but I think it was necessary. I was going to split it up into two chapters but I decided y'all would enjoy a long ending to my story.**

Epilogue

_75 Years Later_

Annabelle stepped through the trees, her eyes falling on the beautifully aged house before her.

She closed her eyes, allowing the gentle breeze to soothe her, inside and out. She hadn't realized until now how much she had missed her first real home after having escaped from Aro…the small town of Forks, Washington had held a special place in her heart without her even realizing it.

"Anna, you're in the way," Emmett grumbled as he moved around her, carrying a dark walnut chest, "Either go find yourself a corner or go help unload the damn moving truck…most of this crap is yours anyway."

"Go jump off a cliff, Em," Annabelle muttered as she stepped aside, allowing Jasper to follow after him, carrying a cherry wood bookcase, "Besides, by the time I get to the truck, you'll be done."

"So find yourself a good vantage point and watch me work, baby," Emmett laughed as he breezed right by her, slapping Rosalie on her behind with a wink as she sauntered towards the house.

"Right," Rosalie looked at Annabelle, rolling her eyes, "Because our day wouldn't be as good if we didn't watch him use his muscles."

"At least it wouldn't be as painful as watching him trying to use his brain," Alice added as she danced by Annabelle, laughing at Emmett's mock growl as he moved towards the house with another large piece of furniture.

"Be nice to Emmett," Bella walked by Annabelle, a duffel bag tossed over her shoulder, "It's not fair to pick on someone who's not to blame for what he lacks."

"For a while there, I thought you were going to stand up for me," Emmett frowned at Bella as he returned to the moving truck, "Should have known you'd turn on me too."

"Not that it would dent your ego," Jasper shrugged as he returned to the house with several suitcases in hand…Alice had quadrupled her wardrobe since the last time they had been in Forks.

Carlisle and Esme walked into the clearing, hand in hand, smiles on their faces as they watched their "children" teasing each other back and forth.

Annabelle breathed in deep as she crossed her arms over her stomach, watching as each one of her family members entered the house…they were back in Forks and all of them were starting high school in two weeks…just like they have done for the past seventy-five years…

Annabelle looked over her shoulder towards the woods, her mind taking her back to the nights she would go searching for Jacob. It seemed so long ago and yet it felt like yesterday.

Shivering, she closed her eyes as she remembered that horrid day in Italy when her life had been turned inside out once again…

This time around, she had been the only one to blame.

Looking up into familiar golden eyes, she smiled sadly as she turned into his arms.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," Annabelle buried her face into his neck, wishing she could let go of the guilt at what she had done.

"Let it go, Annie."

She nodded, knowing that they had all been able to let go of what had happened…every single one of them had empathized with her situation…they had understood her pain.

Unfortunately, she still couldn't forgive herself…she still couldn't let go…

He had trusted her to stop…

* * *

_One Year Later, September_

"Who are they," Patricia tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder as she looked across the cafeteria, her eyes resting on a group of the most beautiful people she had ever seen.

"Uh," Monica looked up from the book she was reading to look at Patricia, the new girl from California, "Oh, you mean the Cullens."

"The Cullens," Patricia's eyes moved over each of them.

"Yes," Monica put down her book, giving Patricia her full attention, "They moved here from the East Coast about last year. They're all adopted by Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife."

"The bronze haired one is kind of cute," Patricia smiled as he turned to look her way before returning his attention to his siblings.

"That's Edward Cullen. His sister is Alice, the small one with the real short hair. The two blondes are Rosalie and Jasper Hale. They're twins. And the two brunettes are Isabelle and Annabelle Causley…also twins. And the two big guys are brothers…Emmett and Jacob Black."

"So they aren't all related to each other," Patricia couldn't help but suck in a breath as the one Monica had pointed out as Edward Cullen looked her way again.

"No, but they're all together," Monica smiled at Patricia, knowing what was going through her mind, "Edward's dating Isabelle…I've heard him call her Bella. Emmett and Rosalie are an item. Jasper and Alice are also a couple. And Jacob's with Annabelle. I think that's the reason why they don't socialize outside of their own circle. They've got all they need within their own family."

"That's kind of weird," Patricia moved her eyes over the group again, "Has no one tried befriending them?"

"They don't give anybody the opportunity to befriend them. Out of all eight of them, only Isabelle and Annabelle are somewhat friendly to others. The rest of them are fine with keeping to themselves."

* * *

"New girl entertaining you," Bella whispered into Edward's ear as she watched him watch the dark blond haired girl across the cafeteria.

"Yeah," Edward looked down at Bella, his butterscotch eyes warm and identical to hers, "She's wondering about us all…made me thing of the first time I met you. I had no idea what you were thinking and it drove me crazy."

"She looks very interested in you," Bella turned to give the blonde girl a cool look, an eyebrow raised in warning, "If she knows what's best for her, she needs to stop staring at you as if you were available."

"You're so cute when you get jealous," Edward murmured as he lowered his head, resting his lips on her neck, "Even though we both know the girl's no threat…I can't seem to see anyone beyond you."

"And it better stay that way," Bella turned to kiss him quickly before looking at the rest of her family.

Annabelle was grinning at them, her head resting on Jacob's shoulder, "You too are too cute…it's almost sickening."

Jacob's shoulders shook as he chuckled, turning his head to kiss her forehead, his arm sliding around her small waist. Annabelle looked up at him, her breath stopping as she looked into his eyes…eyes that had once been dark and intense were now an interesting shade of brown…not quite burgundy but not quite yellow as the rest of theirs.

Jacob slid his hand under her top, resting his fingers on her hip, wishing they weren't in school so he could –

"You are disgusting," Edward glared at Jacob across the table, wishing for the millionth time he weren't able to ready minds, "It's the middle of the day, you pervert."

Jacob grinned as he turned to look at Edward, pulling Annabelle closer to him, "As if you aren't thinking of Bella the same way right now…"

"I am not…I can control my hormones when it's the middle of the day," Edward gave Jacob a look of arrogance and pride which quickly turned to contrition as Annabelle started laughing.

"Liar," Annabelle tossed her black hair over her shoulder, "All you ever do is think of Bella that way."

"Change of conversation, please," Bella grimaced in embarrassment, "We don't need to talk about sex…especially not in the middle of the day in the cafeteria during school hours."

"How about it's time to go," Alice took her lunch tray and moved away from the table all in one fluid motion, "Bell should be ringing soon so we might as well head to class."

"Off to learn some more French," Jacob grumbled as he grabbed the tray he had been sharing with Annabelle, "You would think that after seventy-six years, schools would find other languages to teach but no, all they teach is French, German and Spanish. How much more can I learn?"

"Jacob," Annabelle grabbed the books and notebooks in the middle of the table, "Don't talk so loud…besides, we get to spend the hour and a half passing notes to each other."

"Just like love sick teenagers, dear God, it's disgusting," Edward muttered as he grabbed both his and Bella's books, "You'd think they just met the way they act. Honestly."

"You're just being a prude," Annabelle stuck her tongue out at Edward before walking off towards the foreign language building, Jacob quickly falling into place.

Looking up into his eyes, she smiled as he reached out to take the books from her before taking her hand, their fingers lacing together. Stepping closer to him, she couldn't help the way her body felt as he leaned down, his lips brushing her ear.

"How about we play hooky and head out into the woods?"

She knew she shouldn't, that she should insist for them to go to class like the good acting Cullens they were supposed to be but she couldn't resist his smile, or the way his eyes looked at her…

She looked over her shoulder to see Edward and Bella head off to the Biology building for the class they had together and the other two couples head to the opposite side of the school campus for their math and English Lit class before turning to smile at Jacob, smoothly changing their route towards the woods that bordered the back of the main school building.

* * *

Annabelle laughed as the large wolf pounced on her, his tongue lapping over his face, "Gross, Jake!"

Jake laughed as he phased down and kissed the other side of her face…the side that was free of slobber. Annabelle wiped her hand across her cheek, staring deep into his golden brown eyes which still had a hint of dark red in them.

She sighed as he moved his mouth down her neck towards her breasts, closing her eyes as her mind went back to Italy.

"_Annabelle, you have to stop, now!" _

_Before Carlisle could grab her shoulder to pull her away from Jacob, she wrenched herself away, gasping for composure as she wiped away the blood left on her lips. _

"_Dear God, Annabelle, you almost killed him," Edward stood several feet away and Annabelle knew he had been ready to help Carlisle pull her away, "He's lost enough blood on his own and you almost took what was left."_

"_That's enough, Edward," Bella placed her hand on Edward's arm to stop him from continuing in berating Annabelle; "She stopped. His heart is still beating."_

_Annabelle's eyes moved over Jacob, watching as his face contorted in agony, biting his bottom lip as the all consuming fire slowly spread from his neck to the rest of his body. _

_Annabelle bit her lip as she buried her face into his chest, a sob rising from deep in her chest and lodging in the middle of her throat, making it difficult to swallow. _

_The rest of the family went in and out of the room throughout the three days, but Annabelle didn't move. She stayed draped over Jacob, not once moving, trying to absorb as much of the pain as she could, her ear pressed to his heart, her breath matching his heartbeat…_

_The third day, she stopped breathing along with his heart. Moving slowly, she looked up into his face and watched as he opened his eyes…eyes that had once been dark but were now a bright burgundy._

"_Jacob," her voice was low and rusty from lack of use as she moved closer to his face, "Jacob."_

_Breathing in deep, Jacob moved his head to the side to look into her black eyes, "Annabelle."_

"_Jacob…Jacob, you're alright," Annabelle kissed his lips, his eyes, his nose, any part of his face that she could reach. Jacob couldn't help but chuckle at her obvious enthusiasm as he pushed himself into a sitting position, looking around the empty room. _

"_Yeah, I am," Jacob swallowed, grimacing at the burning sensation at the back of his throat, "Did you think I wouldn't be?"_

"_I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," Annabelle ran her hands over his chest, cupping his face, "I almost didn't stop. I almost killed you myself. Please, please forgive me."_

"_Anna," Jacob buried his hand into her tangled hair, pulling her face away from his chest, "You stopped. You were strong enough to stop. Don't beat yourself about it."_

_Annabelle shook her head, her hair falling over her pale face, "I'm so sorry."_

"_Anna, stop," Jacob tipped her head back, pressing his lips over hers to stop her from talking. _

_Annabelle groaned as she gripped his shoulders, opening her mouth and allowing his tongue to explore what he hadn't explored before. _

_Within minutes, their bodies heated up as Jacob pulled her into the bed with him, her arms holding him tight against her body, her legs wrapping around him to pull him even closer._

_Jacob rolled over, pulling her under him as his marble hard body covered hers… _

"Annabelle, you're not here with me," Jacob bit her shoulder as he wedged a thigh between her legs, "What are you thinking?"

"I was thinking of our first time together," Annabelle smiled up into his unusual burgundy yellow eyes, "In Italy."

"Hmmm," Jacob hummed deep in his chest as he recalled that day, "That was amazing. I realized then you were holding back on me the other times before that."

"Of course I was," Annabelle chuckled softly as she grazed her teeth over his neck, "I didn't want to hurt you."

"Well, I'm grateful for that," Jacob murmured as he moved his mouth down her breasts to her stomach, "But you hurt me in so many other ways."

"I didn't do it on purpose," Annabelle looked down at him, her butterscotch eyes filled with remorse, "It's not like I set out to have you imprint on me."

"That is true," Jacob moved to cover her body, moving inside her as he brushed his lips over hers, "But you did set out to seduce me…and that just led to a whole lot of hurting I wasn't expecting."

"I didn't seduce you," Annabelle gasped as he moved deep inside her, her eyes closing at the intense pleasure at being joined with him, "You interrupted my midnight swim…you were the one that touched me first."

"You were the one that looked at me with those begging eyes," Jacob's voice was low and heavy as he moved his mouth across her jaw, "I couldn't leave you after that."

"It's not my fault you're a pushover," Annabelle buried her hands into his hair, gripping it tight to devour his mouth.

Jacob growled deep in the back of his throat as he wrapped his arms tight around Annabelle, their bodies falling into a unique and intimate rhythm that left them both breathing heavy.

* * *

Jacob rolled off her, pulling her into his arms, burying his face into her hair as he thought back over the past seventy plus years.

The venom that so usually froze a person in time and gave them immortality had given him the immortality but hadn't locked him into his human shape even though it had kept him seventeen.

Carlisle and Edward had been trying to figure out why he was different from all the other vampires, why he still had the ability to change his shape, why his body temperature was hotter than theirs but cooler than what it used to be, why his eyes hadn't completely turned the unusual yellow shade as the rest of theirs but were a mixture of burgundy and yellow that made him look more human than the others.

Carlisle was positive it had to do with that extra pair of chromosomes he had…the twenty-fourth pair, which Carlisle believed to be the chromosome responsible for his shape-shifting. He had no way of comparing the DNA from the sample he had taken from Jacob back when he was hurt by the newborn vampire to the DNA he had now to see if that twenty-fourth chromosome had been changed…which he believed it hadn't. But that didn't keep Carlisle from speculating and theorizing.

The only thing that Jacob knew was that he would forever be with Annabelle. Looking down at her, he smiled into her butterscotch eyes when he caught her watching him. It had been hard, getting used to what he had become and to what he had given up to remain with Annabelle but after all the years that had passed, he realized he would do it again without regrets.

He missed his brothers, his tribe, and it was particularly hard being so close to the reservation and not being able to even cross the treaty line. Because of what he was, he was banned from his own hometown…but he had Annabelle.

"Is it hard," Annabelle whispered as she reached up to touch his face, her slim fingers brushing over his squared jaw, "Being so close to your people and not being able to be with them?"

"You are my people, Annabelle," Jacob kissed her forehead, breathing in her scent before he moved his lips to her ear; "I love you."

Annabelle froze, her eyes locked with his, her breath caught in her throat. Even though they had been inseparable over the last seventy seven years, this was the first time Jacob had said those words to her.

She hadn't demanded them from him because she saw his decision to become a vampire…to become the enemy of his people and heritage…as the ultimate show of love but it still felt amazing to hear those words out loud.

She pushed herself off him, resting her weight on her arm, and kissed him, tugging at his bottom lip with her teeth, "I love you too."

"I know," Jacob grabbed her around the waist and pulled her on top of him until she straddled him, "I have a question to ask you."

"You do," Annabelle ran her hands over his chest as she leaned down to kiss him, "Ask away."

"Will you marry me?"

Annabelle couldn't help it, the laughter just busted out of her as she collapsed on him.

"What's so damn funny," Jacob's eyebrows lowered in anger, his hands falling away from her waist.

"It's not you," Annabelle rushed to reassure him, framing his face with her hands to keep him from looking away, "We've been together for seventy six years and you're asking me to marry you now? Why?"

"I don't know…several reasons, I suppose," Jacob moved his hands over her back, keeping her tight against his chest, "I want you to belong to me…"

"I already do."

"…I want the family, especially Edward, to know that I'm serious about you…"

"They know that."

"…and I want to be the one to give you the one thing you wanted the most before it all went wrong for you."

"Jacob," Annabelle pushed herself up to look deep into his beautifully unique eyes, "You've given me so much more…you've given me my very soul. I can't ask for more than that."

"Are you going to marry me or not," Jacob's jaw tightened as he gripped her shoulders, his eyes showing a weariness she hadn't seen in the past seventy-six years they'd been together.

She realized that he was afraid of her rejection, that he actually thought she might say no.

"Of course I'll marry you," Annabelle kissed him, her tongue delving deep into his mouth, her body on fire for him, her heart rejoicing in response to his love, "When would you like to get married?"

"You have one more year of school," Jacob moved his mouth down her throat, his teeth grazing those crescent shaped marks on her neck, "We'll get married after you graduate."

"To hell with school, I'll drop out," Annabelle's yellow eyes were bright with excitement, "You graduate in five months…we can get married this coming summer."

"Head out on our own for a while," Jacob moved his hand up her thighs, "We can go up to Canada…or Alaska."

"I don't care where we go as long as I'm with you," Annabelle moved her fingers over his chest, tracing the deep lines of his well defined abdomen.

"How are we going to convince Carlisle and Esme to let you quit school," Jacob buried his hands into her waist length thick blue black hair, pulling her face down to kiss her mouth, "There's no way they'll let you do that. We have to keep up the pretenses, remember?"

"No worries," Annabelle chuckled as she moved her hips to take him into her body, "We just don't tell them and two months before you graduate, I'll start spreading a rumor around that I'm pregnant and that we're getting married and moving out of town on our own."

Jacob's laughter soon turned into a groan of pleasure as Annabelle moved over him, her lips trailing down his throat, her tongue tracing the crescent shaped scars she had left behind.

They spent the rest of the day and most of the evening together, pleasuring each other, whispering and talking, sharing thoughts, secrets, plans, hopes, dreams…

They were like a newly engaged couple, glorying in newfound love, both enjoying each other as if they had just met, all the pain and anger and agony they had suffered, all the pain they had inflicted on each other forgotten in the joy of their mutual love.

* * *

_April_

"So the rumor around school is that you're pregnant," Edward walked into Annabelle and Jacob's bedroom, knowing they were simply talking and not doing anything he wouldn't want to see, "What the hell is going on?"

"Jacob and I are getting married," Annabelle looked up from the book she and Jacob had been reading together while they were snuggled at the end of the suede burgundy couch, which was identical to the one Annabelle had bought when she first moved into the house, "Right after he graduates. The only way I can get out of doing my Cullen duty and dropping out of high school is by becoming a pregnant teenager."

"You are nuts," Edward shook his head, trying hard not to laugh at Annabelle's idiotic logic, "Esme is going to flip…you're putting the entire family in the middle of a small town scandal."

"Not only that," Bella walked into the room, arms crossed across her chest, "But people aren't sure if it's you or I that is pregnant. Thanks a lot."

Annabelle laughed as she buried her face into Jacob's neck, her shoulders shaking with her laughter.

"By the way," Bella smirked as she linked an arm through Edward's, "Alice is already planning the wedding. She plans on going all out in hopes that the big party will overshadow the whole pregnancy thing."

"It's set for three weeks after graduation," Alice walked into the room uninvited, a binder in one hand and a pen in the other, "Since you two insist on getting married so fast, then we'll do it. We have two months to plan the biggest wedding Forks has ever seen…since Bella and Edward's, of course just so we can make everyone forget about the whole pregnancy thing. We could, of course, go one with the wedding but spread the word around that it was a false alarm. You don't really have to go through these extremes just to get married."

"And as you can see, this is becoming a family matter," Emmett walked into the room with a big grin, followed by Jasper and Rosalie, "Anyway, I came in here to take Jacob to Seattle. I'm gonna help you to pick out the best ring for your girl, bro."

Jacob laughed as he kissed Annabelle's forehead before pushing himself off the couch, taking Emmett's hand and stepping into a brief congratulatory hug, "Thanks, Em. Hey, will you be my best man?"

"Of course, man!" Emmett laughed as he tugged Jacob into another brotherly hug, "Unless you want me to officiate the wedding."

"No, I want you to be my best man," Jacob stepped away from Emmett and turned towards the rest of the gathering family, "Either Jasper or Edward can officiate the wedding."

"I'd rather give Annie away," Edward leaned against the wall, pulling Bella into his arms to have her lean against his chest, "Of course, that depends if Annie would want that."

"Now that's a hard one," Annabelle put down her book, tucking her feet under her, "I have to choose between you and Carlisle."

"You can choose whoever you want Anna," Carlisle smiled at her, an arm draped around Esme's shoulders.

"We still have weeks to plan the wedding," Alice was moving her pen across the paper in the binder quickly, "So you have time to think about it. For now, Emmett, take Jacob to Seattle and help him find a ring for Annabelle. Rosalie, Bella and I will go with you to start looking for a wedding dress. We can plan the rest later today."

Annabelle grinned as she looked across the room into Jacob's eyes, enjoying the look of pleasure he was sporting…she knew he was feeling ten feet tall.

"So we're having a wedding," Rosalie crossed her arms over her chest, "Can we start telling people it was a false alarm."

"No one's going to believe it if they get married three weeks after graduation," Esme shook her head, her mahogany hair falling over her shoulders, "Even if the rumor hadn't been spread and you two waited until after Annabelle graduated, people would have still speculated."

"Just like with Edward and Bella," Alice nodded her head as she closed the binder, grinning at Bella's face, "You mean you didn't know? Even though you two waited until August, the gossip around town for the two weeks before and after your wedding was that Bella was pregnant and that's why you two got married so young."

"Oh my God," Bella buried her face in her hands, feeling embarrassment welling up inside her.

"Why does it matter now," Edward nuzzled her neck, his lips brushing her earlobe, "That was seventy six years ago."

"Right," Bella wrapped her arms around her waist over Edward's, fighting hard to temper the feelings of shame and embarrassment.

"Enough of all this," Alice tossed the binder onto the couch before grabbing Annabelle's hand and pulling her off the couch, "We're heading to Seattle."

Annabelle sighed as she looked at Jacob, allowing Alice to pull her out of the room along with Bella and Rosalie.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Annabelle stood in the middle of her room, her eyes locked on the view outside the window. She was waiting for the right time, not a minute sooner and not a minute later.

"Annie, it's time," Edward opened the door and stopped, sucking his breath in at the sight before him.

Annabelle turned towards him, a soft smile lighting up her beautiful face. Her hair was caught back in a beautiful disarray of curls that fell down her back and over her bare shoulders.

The dress was sleeveless, the bodice like a second skin and the skirt flaring out into a bell, the fabric a white silk with beautifully embroidered embellishments at the hem of the dress and the bodice.

"You look beautiful," Edward stepped further into the room, looking classically elegant in a black tuxedo, "Wow."

"Thank you," Annabelle took the bouquet of stargazer lilies from the desk by the window, "Shall we go?"

"Yes," Edward smiled as he tucked Annabelle's hand into the crook of his elbow, "Jacob's waiting. By the way…thank you for letting me give you away."

"It made sense," Annabelle smiled up at Edward, her eyes bright with barely contained joy.

She navigated the stairs carefully, the wide skirt making it just a bit hard, but Edward was a great help.

They stopped just inside the back door where the rest of the bridal party was waiting. Alice, Rosalie (the maid of honor…due to her initial encouragement for Annabelle to go after Jacob and because they had become close friends throughout the years), and Bella all wore matching deep burgundy dresses with golden sashes around the waist, each clutching a bouquet of tiger lilies.

"We're ready." Alice grinned at Annabelle before taking Jasper's left arm and urging Bella to take his right arm. Due to Edward being the one to give Annabelle away, they had been short one groomsman, but Jasper had graciously offered to escort both Alice and Bella down the aisle, where they would be followed by Rosalie and Emmett.

Carlisle was officiating the wedding and Esme was already sitting at the front row along with the Denali clan.

The music began to play, one of the many pieces she had composed and released to the public under a pseudonym, the notes beautiful and light and full of promise and romance.

Annabelle couldn't help the smile spreading across her full lipped mouth as the bridal party slowly made its way down the long aisle, the breeze carrying with it the hint of lilies and roses.

It seemed like time stood still as she took Jacob's hand, their eyes locked as they stood before Carlisle. Carlisle smiled as he clasped his hands before him, his voice smooth and deep as he began the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved…"

Before long, it was time for the vows, which they had decided to write themselves.

"Anna," Carlisle turned to look at his daughter, his butterscotch eyes bright with joy.

Annabelle handed her bouquet to Rosalie, taking the plain silver ring from her before turning to her soon to be husband, "Jacob…fate has thrown so many things my way…some good, some bad…but you are, by far, the best thing that has ever happened to me. I didn't expect to fall in love with you and I much less expected to realize that life without you wouldn't be worth living. You have become the reason for my existence…you have become my very soul. And I look forward to spending the rest of forever with you. I love you."

Jacob smiled as Annabelle slipped the ring onto the third finger of his left hand before he turned to take the delicate silver ring with small imbedded diamonds that were as clear and bright as the one on her engagement ring, "Annabelle…fate through me for a loop when I first met you. I had a set course, responsibilities, and a destination. Not of it included you. No matter how hard I fought, though, you got deeper into my heart until I couldn't stand it anymore…I couldn't deny it. You are my very center…without you, I wouldn't have anything to stand on. What I thought was a mistake, my feelings for you, turned out to be the greatest gift that life could give me. I can think of nothing greater than being with you forever. I love you."

Annabelle's eyes brightened with emotion as Jacob placed the ring on her finger, both of them smiling at each other as Carlisle proceeded with the ceremony, declaring them to be husband and wife.

"You may kiss the bride."

Everybody laughed as Jacob and Annabelle moved towards each other with an obvious eagerness, their arms wrapped around each other as they got lost in the kiss, oblivious to the applause, cheers or even the fireworks Jasper and Emmett and kept hidden from Alice.

It looked like forever for them was starting off with a great fanfare and celebration.


	42. Author's Note

**Hello to everyone who has read this story from beginning to end!**

**I want to thank y'all for staying with Annabelle as she discovered herself as an individual separate from her memories of Edward, as well as with Jacob, who after much anger and hurting at the way his life turned out, was able to embrace the love that imprinting on Annabelle inspired in him.**

**Some asked if I was planning on writing a sequel to this story. Once again, the answer is no. But I am writing another story that is set on the** _Good As Gone_ **timeline, which means that if you fell in love with the Annabelle and Jacob relationship, then you can get to see them grow as a couple in my other story.**

**So with that, I invite you to read (after finishing this one first of course)** _Already Gone_**, the story of Leah Clearwater, the girl wolf who had a crappy hand given to her by Fate but who won't really understand what pain and grief really is about until she meets my character, Frederick Randal Laskaris, a man with a painful past of his own.**

**Before closing out this note, thank you for the reviews and amazing comments! Readers are the reason writers exist. Without you, the voices in my head would wither and die...or drive me nuts. Thanks for hearing them out and getting to know them as well as loving them as I love them.**

**To finish this author's note, I thought I would share the song that inspired my** _Good As Gone_ **story, which is also the namesake of this story.**

**_Good As Gone_**

by** Little Big Town**

There's a cold feelin'

Runnin' up and down my spine

It seems to say "we're just wastin' time"

It's like a bad movie

One I wish I'd never seen

The plot gets old; do you know what I mean?

Don't try to tell me it ain't what it is

I'm good; I'm good at seein' the signs

I'm good; I'm good at readin' between the lines

No use; No use in hangin' on

'Cause you're good to go

And baby I'm good as gone

On a lost highway

I don't know how I got where I am

Take the next splitsville exit ramp

It's like a cheap vacation

One I thought we planned very well

Now we've checked out the lovely love hotel

Don't try to tell me it ain't what it is

I'm good; I'm good at seein' the signs

I'm good; I'm good at readin' between the lines

No use; No use in hangin' on

'Cause you're good to go

And baby I'm good as gone

**Once again, I invite you to read** _Already Gone_**. And just as a teaser, I should let you know that there might be a third story to what is quickly becoming the** _Gone saga_**...but who do you think is asking for their own story next?**

**With much gratitude,  
HolyMae**


End file.
